Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament: Demons Assemble
by 4fireking
Summary: A boy who was born as a human but raised as a witch grows into a ruthless, powerful fighter. His adventure starts in the Dark Tournament and ends with lots of happy characters, romance, happiness, but not before the chaos starts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho

Jack and Cate lived in a pleasant apartment building. Jack and Cate were high school sweethearts. They married young and neither had a job nor family to support them. Jack's father died last month while his mother developed Alzheimer's. Cate's parents were close to having a divorce. The last thing Cate wanted to do was trouble them about any money she needed from them. Jack and Cate were just two poor but happy couples. Even through all the trouble they faced they were still happy because they had love for another. True love that only appeared in the movies and the fairy tale books.

Jack and Cate had one neighbor. She was an old wrinkly woman. She moved in much longer than Jack and Cate. All the kids believed she was a witch. Her face was hideous. Every morning she would go outside with a bowl of cereal and milk. She poured the cereal into the bowl and the milk, so she can then burn the bowl with a light-and eat the warm cereal. Her room was pristine at first glance, except for the jars of leaves from every country she kept in her pantry and the pile of black books in her bathroom. Jack had a friend who worked on her broken sink. His friend told him everything about the woman. How from noon to 2 o'clock she would be melancholy. The woman wanted a child of her own. No man would go near her wizen, hideous body and terrible personality.

After three years of being faithfully married, Cate was pregnant with a child-a baby boy. But alas, she was very sick. The doctors couldn't describe what was happening to her. She had a kind of sickness, her face turned green like goblin skin, a small trickle of blood dropped from her eyes, and she was always tired. With no money or insurance Jack couldn't afford any medicine for his wife. Then one morning when the woman left to have her cereal, Jack snuck out of his apartment and attempted to steal medical lettuce from different countries. Jack pulled the jars from the cupboard and snuck back into his apartment. Jack made a plate of lettuce for his sick wife Cate.

" Jack, where were you?" Cate said.

" I was...looking for a job," Jack lied.

" Okay." Somehow Cate knew Jack was lying. But she was so sick she didn't want Jack to have anything else to worry about on her conscious. Cate ate every piece of lettuce. Not a single piece was uneaten. When Jack turned around to put the plate in the dishwasher, Cate said, " Aren't you going to have any, darling?"

" I-I am not hungry."

The next day Jack took Cate to the doctor's to have her examined. The doctors were amazed. Cate's fever was down and she looked healthier than before. It almost looked like she was glowing. Hope was no longer a pinnacle of nothingness for Jack. Every day he would sneak into the witches apartment when she walked out for her cereal and take more jars of lettuce. He bought ordinary lettuce and replaced it with the medical lettuce making his wife better. Three months later her fever was nearly gone. He just needed one more jar and she would be healed. Jack walked through the door prepared to take lettuce from the jars-he felt the bony hands of a skeleton and a hideous women looming.

" Thief!" she snarled. The witch was suspicious since the first day. She didn't know how her first jar of lettuce could disappear. Everyday the remaining lettuce felt like soot in her mouth. And everyday she was getting weaker. It didn't take a scientist to know it wasn't the same lettuce she was eating. How someone was stealing from her was hard...until now. " I will call the police about this!" She yelled. " You're going to jail!"

" Please don't call the police!" Jack begged. " I was just trying to help my wife. She's very sick. Your lettuce is the only reason she's still alive. She's having a baby."

" What type of baby?" She asked, the magical lettuce no longer seemed important.

" A baby boy," he wept.

" I won't tell the police about you, thief. Take all you want. Every lettuce and flower is yours. But when that child is born...he will be mine."

Jack didn't think about the witches' deal and nodded his head. He was just happy he wasn't going to jail. Jack took every jar the witch had and walked back to his house. In a strange way Jack was giddy. The time came when his wife gave birth to their son. Just like the witch said, she appeared the day after the boy was born. Jack and Cate never saw their child again, but they had two more children-one boy and one girl. They told their kids about their older brother, but they said he died from a miscarriage. Their son was raised by the witch and in time he grew up to be a great fighter.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

There were two humans and two demons. The names of the humans were Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara went into the same school, they both had a deep love for fighting, and they both fought for the same things, but they weren't friends. Kuwabara was pensive and had lots of honor—just a real man when it came to fighting. Yusuke was the opposite of Kuwabara, but Yusuke always beat Kuwabara in fighting. Yusuke didn't have any real friends. Yusuke was a loner, a delinquent, and had a mouth that should be constantly rubbed with soap because he's so hotheaded.

The name of the two demons were Hiei and Kurama. Just like Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama were entirely different. Kurama was kind, gentle, intelligent, and benevolent. The only time Kurama wasn't like any of those was when he was fighting. As for Hiei, he was the most evil one of the four. The only thing stopping Hiei from taking over the world was how powerless he was against Yusuke. Hiei wanted to slit the detective's throat and show him the inside of his neck before he decapitated Yusuke.

Destiny was that these four and Genkai whom they don't know is Genkai because they were all dumber than the inside of a snail's shell… would triumph over the powerful Togoru. Who knew what would happen next. Maybe they would all get married and have kids of their own. But near the docks to the dark tournament, a boy was playing with a nurse doll and a doctor doll.

" **Why are you doing this**?" The boy said in a fake girly voice. " **Please. Let me go!**"

" **You fumbled, scrambled, and squinted for my power tools**," the boy disguised his voice to be an older gentleman's—a little smirk on the playful gentleman's face. "** No one touches my things. _She _is going to pay with her life.**"

" **Please. Let me go**!" –girl

" **Show me the inside of your mouth.**"—boy

The mouth started to burn with a black molten tar. The tar swirled in the doll's mouth, black crusted tar dripped from her head covering her face, and glowed red from the inside. The boy dropped the doll, it spontaneously combusted.

" Playing with dolls? I thought you grew out of it." The boy looked up from his dolls. A demon the boy knew was standing over him. He blended in perfectly with the other demons. His eyes were serpentine. He wore a brown poncho that covered his gossamer wings. He looked like a hyena, but his fur was red and he had ten small red freckles with four on his left cheek and six on his right cheek. His name was Iyo.

" Iyo!" The strange boy stood up and hugged the hyena demon. Normally demons would never let a human hug them. If a human even touched a demon that demon would slaughter them. The boy let go. " Good to see you could make it. Where's Ugo?"

" He's meeting us on the island," the hyena demon said, " he can't stand being on a boat. Not since he survived the Titanic."

The human boy heard wailing coming from close by. He noticed a black-haired boy with another black-haired boy who was smaller than the first boy, parrying a small saber towards the other boy. The boy ducked another the slashes and dodged. The smaller one stopped parrying and smiled.

" Your skills have improved, Mr. Detective." The little one said. He was obviously a demon. The taller one with red plume hair was obviously a demon as well. Why were they cantering around with humans? Another question was what were they doing letting humans get on the boat. The only humans allowed in the Dark Tournament were gamblers and the strange boy.

" It's not fair!" The boy threw a little tantrum. He threw his doctor doll on the floor and stomped on it. His actions resembled a spoiled brat. He stomped on the doctor many times until the doctor was nothing but small pieces of plastic. " I was supposed to be the only human in this tournament! Where did these imbeciles come in! Unacceptable!"

" Relax," Iyo said. " These are not prodigious beings. These are just kids. We can still win."

"There's nothing I hate more than perfectly fine dolls." The strange boy raised a small doll head with two fingers pressed against both sides. " It's incendiary and it's wrong. These little ants are running the controversy of the tournament. The only good doll is a doll that's shaped like my heart." The boy squeezed the heads down. Just like the nurse the inside of the head created a vacuum of purple flames. " Crushed and poisoned."


	3. Chapter 3

The boat sailed towards the tournament. In a few moments Yusuke's team would be facing every demon on the boat. Was the boy surprised; no. But why was the leader of the team sleeping in this dangerous ship? Genkai wearing a white towel around her head walked on a small stadium on the boat with six other demons. No one expected her to win, but that was only because none of them knew it was her. In just a few moments the demons were pushed off the boat by a giant blue spirit force.

" I think the rest of the demons are going to start a genocide," Iyo said. " Which side do you want to help? The team with the humans or everyone else?"

" Let them solve their own problems. It doesn't concern me."

The demons started their rebellion. A frog-like demon jumped towards Hiei about to scratch him with its one arm. Hiei quickly swung his sword. He cleaved the other hand of the demon off. Another quick slash and the frogs' face was cut in half.

A spider demon fired a long barb from its mouth towards Kurama. Kurama quickly moved his Rose Whip in the path of the barbed wire. The wire coiled around Kurama's whip. With one big pull the spider became a projectile heading straight towards Kurama. Kurama pulled another rose out of his shirt and created another Rose Whip. He whipped it's arms, legs, and stomach. The demon dispersed into tiny flecks of skin.

Hiei steadied his feet for his next attack. He dashed towards his opponent with stupendous speed. However, the demon pulled out a carton of some kind of substance and threw it at Hiei. Hiei slashed the carton in half. He stopped when he saw what was dripping out.

" Hyaha! You've slashed us down! But you know that is gasoline, don't you? I have the fire! If you come any closer, you'll become a ball of fire! How's that!? Scared!?"

" Is that so?"

Hiei jumped in the air about to slice the demon's mask in half. The demon threw more cartons at him. Gasoline spilled all over his robes. The demon pulled a cigarette lighter out.

" You won't stop!"

The demon threw the lighter at Hiei. Hiei didn't have a second to step back when the gasoline exploded. Hiei was trapped in a giant fire ball. Hiei emerged from the ball of fire. He was unscathed. Not a single tear or burn mark was on his feet, legs, or face. But that was impossible—completely impossible. Any normal human would've burned into ash. The demon trembled. The demon was stabbed in his eye and pushed into the water.

The last of the team, Kuwabara, ego got the better of him, pathetically. He harnessed his spirit energy to create the giant orange Spirit Sword. A demon with a sword of it's own charged at Kuwabara about to slash his sword at him, with one big clumsy swing Kuwabara cut the demon in half. The rest of the demon's were obliterated by Genkai's spirit powers.

" I'll give their team this," Iyo said, " they do know how to start a tournament."

" But all the demons on this ship are weaklings," the boy said rubbing two coins together. " And the demons don't fight like a legion. It was just every man attack the humans and whoever kills them will be rewarded. Such is the life of some demons."

" If all the demons are attacking the humans don't you think they will come for us next?"

" Hardly. You and I are invisible to them."

" I got you now!" Kuwabara jumped up on the deck Iyo and the human were sitting on. He had the Spirit Sword in his hands. He made a very loud roar before he swung at both of them. However, they vanished before he could hurt them. " Where did you go? This is freaking me out."

The human laughed at the cluelessness of the human. The other demons were either dead or in the water must likely dead. No one wept over those demons. The rest of the journey was in silent. Team Urameshi walked off the ship. The invisible force field around the human and Iyo went away.

" It's too bad," the human said. " That orange one seemed like such an imbecile. I wanted to put him out of his misery."

" Don't let your ego control your actions, Gavin. In time we'll fight those weaklings. For now we should just find our hotel room. Ugo will find us there."

XXX

Iyo and Gavin found their room. 293. It didn't take long for Iyo to set everything he needed there. A small bronze statue with a small pond attached to it. Iyo looked like he was praying to the statue, but it was just a way to refine his body of all the impurities in his demon body. The door opened and Gavin rushed in!

" Let me guess," Iyo said. Gavin rubbed the right side of his face covered in bruises. " You got lost again? Where did you go this time?"

" The men's room."

" Why did they attack you there?"

" Because I'm a human. Not many like me here. After the first match everyone will see how much I pull my weight around and respect me."

" What a sad tale about the frailty of humans. It's why we only brought you Gavin."

" I chose to come here. I'm only here for the big prize." Gavin brought a small red action figure out of his pocket. He rubbed the head of the doll like his earlier dolls and smiled. Gavin heard a sound of loud volume banging against the hotel door. Gavin opened the door. A short white haired man wearing a red coat was there. " Took you long enough," Gavin said. " I thought you closed your shop at nine."

" I drove here," the man said. " I took a shortcut through a castle pervaded by living puppets. Do you know how many of them I had to fight? Does anyone have any beer for me?"

There were certain things about Ugo Gavin didn't like. He didn't like his cockiness, his drinking, or that whenever a good thing happens he has to order demon women. No demon woman wanted to be near a human like Gavin so he would kick him out of the room. Luckily there was no phone calls allowed on the first night of the tournament. Gavin spent the rest of the night playing in his doll house and building LEGO's, Iyo sat by the small pound of water, and Ugo kept drinking until he was tired of drinking**—** and by the way Ugo never gets tired of drinking.

Ugo slept outside the hotel room against the door, Iyo slept against the wall in a meditating position, and Gavin slept in his bed. Gavin was dreaming. It was from an early memory he had from his days with his mother. It happened when people went hunting in the wilderness.

XXX

A giant red soldier floated over nine year old Gavin's head. His head glowed green from the spiritual energy. One hunter was on the ground, completely shaking everywhere in his muscles. Young Gavin reached his right hand up and the soldiers hand raised as well. The other hunters dropped their guns and ran fast away from Gavin. The soldier raised it's broad arms to Gavin's head. It gently rubbed Gavin's head before it disappeared.

" Hate humans_," _two bony hands touched Gavin's shoulders. The silhouette of the old witch murmured to Gavin. " They hate you the moment they saw you. Your powers are so great you can't control them around humans. Your parents gave you to me. You're in my care forever and ever Garvin."

XXX

The morning went by very fast. After breakfast the trio team went to the tournament. After watching mundane battles for four hours it was time for Gavin's team to fight. They were against five opponents. A humanoid fish demon, a man wearing a gray cloak, a human looking demon with long red hair and claws, a purple ogre demon, and another man wearing a cloak but with chains around his neck. A brown-haired cat girl holding a microphone walked into the center of the stadium.

" Hello everyone," the cat demon said. " I'm your referee for this Dark Tournament Koto. First off with five members we have Team Monstralize!" The five other opponents put their hands up and waved for their might. " And with three members we have Team Madden Whispers!" The majority of the audience booed Gavin's team. They yelled insults and words to encourage Team Monstralize to kill them.

" Not much of a welcome committee," Iyo said as he looked all over the stadium with his eyes.

" Bunch of bush dogs!" Ugo exclaimed.

" Give them some time," Gavin said. " In the second round they will either cheer for us or they will fear us."

" Hey!" The humanoid fish demon shouted. " There's only three of them! What gives? How are we all suppose to fight like this?"

" Relax, fool," Gavin said. " You have an opportunity. You get to fight only the best members of our team. When all three of us fight we'll give you the chance to run."

" Kill them!" A dark green skinned one-eyed demon shouted.

" Let me handle this." Ugo stepped on the platform. He pointed his finger at the spot where the green skin demon was sitting. Ugo moved his two fingers back. The demon was pulled off the stands and fell from the stadium, dead. " My name is Ugo. To all those who remember this name I kill, tell it to him."

" A very bold thing a member would do," the chain and cloak demon said. " I'll pulverize him."

" No," the other demon said. " Let me be the one to train this buffoon." The other cloaked demon stepped off the grass into the platform. " His eyes were parallel to Ugo's. " My name is Kakun. Remember the name of _your _teacher."

" For the first match we have Ugo vs Kakun."

A large green hand grew from Kakun's cloak. He grabbed his cloak with the green hand and pulled it off. Ugo saw the witch. Her head was green with two small horns protruding from her head. Her skin was green with dark spots covering it. And she carried a giant pair of scissors with her. Was Ugo ready to fight her?


	4. Chapter 4

" Begin!"

Kakun dashed towards Ugo like a small UFO hovering over the ground. She opened up her scissors in the blink of an eye and snipped them at him. Ugo wasn't there. He was two feet off the ground, a sword in his hand, and slammed the sword against Kakun! Kakun quickly raised her scissors and blocked his sword slash. Kakun quickly opened snipped her giant scissors towards Ugo. Ugo rolled away from Kakun and launched towards her slashing his sword downward. The sword collided into Kakun's scissors. With dexterity she twirled Ugo's sword around and launched it into the air.

" Do you even know how to wield a sword?" She laughed. She tossed her scissors in the air. The scissors flew to Ugo about to ram into him.

" Do I know how to wield a sword? Ask these puppies." Ugo pulled two Cobalt guns from his pockets. He raised the guns to the scissors and fired. Regular bullets poured out of his guns and hit the scissors. He rapidly fired until the scissors were out of the stadium.

" Ugo has knocked the scissors out of the stadium," Koto the referee said in her microphone. " The rules are if anyone leaves the stadium for more than ten counts they will be disqualified."

" Do you think she's dumb enough to go after it with an opponent like Ugo?" Gavin asked the hyena demon Iyo.

" I don't know. People make plenty of mistakes when they have lots to lose. When it comes to our team those wrong moves can be fatal."

Kakun flew towards Ugo at very fast seed. Ugo raised both his Cobalt's up and fired rapidly. The demon was able to see the tiny bullets and dodged them. She swiped her claws at Ugo. Ugo was able to block the first strike with his left gun. Kakun raised her other claw and scratched at managed to block the other claw with his other gun. Ugo had both her claws blocked by his guns, but she grew feet under her stomach and kicked Ugo in his torso. Ugo dropped his guns and laid on his face.

" Uunngh."

Kakun's right claw bulged. It grew in side as veins throbbed from inside her arms. Kakun smiled before she scratched her claw into Ugo's back. Blood spurted over Kakun's claws where she slashed him.

" You're nothing but a puny little any against me," she laughed. Her other arm transformed into a giant claw. She heard a loud crying noise coming from Ugo. She believed it was him trying to plead to her to spare his life. She wasn't going to let him live no matter how much he begged. She was a sadist. Before she raised her claw and scratched more trickles of blood from Ugo's back, she realized the sound he was making wasn't a wail but a giggle. " What's so funny-"

Ugo's hands were like lightning. He picked up the sword under his body and stabbed it into the witches' neck. The sword stopped her from breathing and moving until she fell to the left, dead. Everyone in the stadium were stunned. Did he plan for all this to happen or was he just lucky. The promiscuous Ugo turned around and walked away from a speechless Koto.

" U-Umm...Ladies and gentlemen...It appears there's a weapon lodged in Kakun's throat. It doesn't appear that Kakun is moving...or breathing."

" I guess they don't see things like that often," Gavin joked.

" Trust me, they do see things like this in a demon tournament. They just chose to forget about it."

" Shut up and declare me the winner," Ugo ordered.

" Uh, normally we don't listen to the words of the fighters but since it doesn't make a difference...the winner is..."

Kakun wasn't dead. Like a zombie waking up after being bitten, Kakun's head looked down and she smiled with joker lips. " You didn't think I would die from just one blow, did you?"

Kakun pulled Ugo's sword out of her neck. She threw the sword to Ugo who caught it. He spun around holding the hilt of his sword, gritting his teeth together. " You're going to need that weapon for my next attack," she said. Kakun moved her hands around. She seemed to be making something with her fingers. She finally created a glowing viridescent orb in her hands. " Orb of the Wicked Malice!"

Kakun lobbed the glowing green orb at Ugo. With little time to react he slashed the orb in half. The orb dispersed on contact. Ugo raised his sword in front of his face ready for another attack like that, but Kakun smiled with a animosity towards Ugo. Something zoomed past Ugo's right shoulder, barely touching him, and exploded in the ground. He turned around quickly enough to see another Orb of Wicked Malice heading towards him. Ugo sliced the other orb in half as well. Gavin and Iyo were both surprised. Four Orbs of Wicked Malice rose from the ground and circled around Ugo.

" What the hell is happening?" He shouted.

" These orbs are made from a very powerful force of nature," Kakun explained. " My life force. As long as I'm still alive the orbs will continue to grow like hydras. When you take down one orb another will come for you. Once the orbs touch your skin they will suck out every essence in your adolescences."


	5. Chapter 5

" Show me what you got!"

Ugo was running away from Kakun's orbs. He rolled away from an orb before it touched him. The orbs spiraled towards Ugo. Ugo jumped over them and rolled onto the ground.

" This is boring," Gavin sighed. " If all he does is run this won't be any fun, yo."

" Since when have you seen Ugo run away from anything?" Iyo said.

Ufo dodged more orbs. Ugo wanted to throttle them! It was like the worlds end—the most ridiculous pain, Kakun, and he couldn't even fight her because of a few stupid flying orbs. Ugo swung his sword straight through an orb.

" It must be hard for Ugo finding out there's something his sword cannot destroy. Classic Ugo probably has a lot of tension building up from all the running, and that makes me very happy."

Nothing was ever easy for Ugo. He always had to train so he could fight more demons. What did it give him? When Ugo got stronger his opponents only seemed to get stronger as well. Ugo was vying Kakun to show her how strong he was.

Ugo jumped over two orbs that almost rammed into him. Ugo jumped right, left, and over the orbs. Ugo was airborne like a bat. His arms were wings and his awareness told him it was hundreds of feet to the concrete. Suddenly, a orb launched into the air and ram into him.

" He's as good as done," the chain and cloak demon smirked. " He's only been fumbling his way along, and now he's done."

The orbs kept Ugo floating in the air. More orbs penetrated his body. His skin glowing sickly green, Kakun laughing. " The air looks nicer with his body decaying."

Koto shivered. She tried walking off the stadium—she didn't want those orbs touching her and turning her body sickly green like Ugo's.

" Umm. Everyone. The winner of the first round is..."

Koto stopped. She heard a muffled explosion inside the green radiation. The orbs were inert. Whatever Ugo was using was very powerful. Explosion ripped through the orbs. Ugo appeared covered in radiation.

" You are a nut bar if you think that weak attack can hurt me. I hope you didn't think all that running around was just me being scared. I was just waiting until my gauge was full before I can use a powerful attack."

" It's like you said, Iyo. Anything can happen in battle," Gavin said.

" I said everything goes in battle. But I'll let it slide since Ugo's about to win."

Every demon in the stadium heard a rumbling sound following a flash of lighting. The air was heating from an electrical discharge Ugo created in his fingers. The crashing sound of booming air expanding rapidly as the clouds turned black.

" Tiger Lightning Wave!"

Ugo fired an electric beam at Kakun. The electricity started as a single beam towards Kakun, but changed into a giant menacing tiger made from the electric current. Kakun could only scream as the giant tiger throttled him. The entire stadium was engulfed in a yellow shockwave. Koto hide under the stadium as electricity shot everywhere. Every demon coward under their seats. Gavin and Iyo were blown by the fierce electric wave.

" Ah!" When everything seemed at peace Koto got back on the field. The stadium had become nothing but a thunder wasteland. " Umm. Does anything see Kakun. Ugo maybe." Ugo walked out of the smoke. He was fine. Not a scratch on his skin. He had a cocky smile on his face. " Okay. We found Ugo. Now all we have to do is find Kakun."

" Don't bother," Ugo said. " I know where Kakun is. He's right ahead of you."

Every demon in the stadium was curious about what he meant " He's right ahead of you", when they looked ahead they didn't see anything but small black holes. Koto looked outside the ring of the stadium. She didn't see any sign of Kakun. Koto could only eludicate where Kakun was hiding. She stared into Ugo's baleful eyes, looked in his direction and stared at the black patches. It was horrible. The patches over the ground were Kakun's burned flesh.

" The winner of the first match is Ugo."

Ugo left the stadium. Ugo could hear the sound of booing coming from stadium. More than half of the stadium was booing at Ugo. They hated him. Ugo reciprocated their feelings. He had all the demons up there as well.

" You suck!" A demon shouted.

" Murderer!"

" Get out of this tournament?"

Ugo walked up to his team. They might boo him like the demons in the stadium but at least they don't hate him. They were happy he won his battle and made their team look tough.

" I didn't expect this much hate from one little match," Ugo said waving his hands.

" What did you expect? You did kill a woman," Gavin said.

The fish demon got on top of the stadium. Like a sumo wrestler he slammed his giant legs into the tiles.

" I'll crush the next opponent."

" This guy looks like he's all muscle," Ugo said. " He'll be perfect for me to fight."

" Oh no you don't," Gavin said. " You had your chance so let someone else go."

" That would be me." Iyo climbed on the stadium and walked in the center of the stage. The big fish demon was scratching his claws at Iyo.

" I'll eat you for dog soup!" The fish demon shouted.

" Get your eyes checked. I'm a hyena. I just don't laugh."

" Let the second round between Monstralize Sakana and Team Maddening Whispers Iyo will now begin."

Sakana started the battle jumping away from Iyo. From how tough he talked Gavin expected him to go full force at Iyo. The demon nodded his head and shook his legs, antsy for a treat.

" I'm going to teach you who the stronger one on land is. Nokogami!"

Sakana took a deep breath in, his body bloating from water vacuoles in his stomach, fired rapid balls of water at Iyo. Iyo's wings grew. These wings were a gravitation to the sky. He flew into the air avoiding the water balls.

" I hope you are all seeing this," Koto announced. " Iyo has grown girlish wings from his body and is avoiding all of Sakana's attacks. It doesn't look like Sakana will be hurting Iyo and I do hate that."

Sakana was nothing but a giant oaf of a demon, Iyo thought dodging all of his attacks. Iyo could fly or over every projectile. Sakana lacked the speed of fire. Iyo's ears propped up, Sakana finally ran out of water.

" Your luck has run out." Iyo held his hands up to the clouds. The clouds started to be absorbed into his arm. " You get your water power from the ground. But as you can see there's no water here. I get my powers from the sky, the clouds, which is just up above."

Iyo controlled the clouds. His fingers sucked all the water in the sky, granules of little rain drops. A heart-shaped water statue materialized in Iyo's hands. Sakana trembled thinking about how Iyo could control water so proficiently.

" Kokoro Crasher!"

Iyo threw the heart towards Sakana. It became a giant heart with wings. It swooped down and ram into the beast. It pushed him out of the stadium where he was trapped in a ball of water. Rules stated his body had to be touching the ground for the counting to start, so Iyo moved him to the ground.

" One...two...three..." Despite his best efforts, Sakana couldn't break free. " Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten. Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this round is Iyo."

Iyo had his fun. He dropped Sakana from the water ball to the ground. Sakana rolled off the stadium, his body covered in water, and out of breath. The demon couldn't breath underwater like a human. How disappointed Iyo was.

" These demons are almost as strong as me," the chain and cloak demon said. " I think it's time I teach them what real power is all about."


	6. Chapter 6

" Are you sure that's such a good idea?" The purple ogre demon asked worried about his leader. " You saw what they did to Sakana?"

" Sakana couldn't fight his way out of a can of soup. It takes a real demon to fight."

The cloaked demon stepped on the stadium. He threw his cloak away. Under the cloak a humanoid demon with buzz cut brown hair and black pants stood before Gavin. A boom box suddenly blurred retro music through the stadium. Gavin danced on the stadium

" Yo, yo, yo." Gavin said dancing. He moved his head left and right, waved his arms like a jellyfish and started to break dance. " Only one of us left, I'm going to beat them up. Check me out."

Gavin held his body up with one hand. He transition his move into a spinning one-hand handstand. Then with enough momentum he moved in a continuous motion perpetually rotating his forearms and upper body. Gavin ended it head-sliding into the center of the stadium.

" Do you want to know what the funny part of all this fighting is?" Gavin smiled. " It's all violence and there's not enough dancing."

" The third round will be between Kyouhei of team Monstralize and Gavin of Team Maddening Whispers."

" Thank you, beautiful." Gavin winked at the cat girl referee. She blushed from how attractive Gavin was. " You do a good job."

" There goes the womanizer of the demon world," Ugo said. " He is totally pathetic."

" He gets everything from you," Iyo said. " He sees you with so many demon girls that look no different from human girls he becomes enticed by the idea."

" He did not learn it from me. I like girls with big breasts and wear skimpy clothes. Why he likes small breast girls is beyond me."

Kyouhei didn't like Gavin. He didn't like his attitude, he didn't like his positive attitude, and he didn't like how he made everyone look foolish. Kyouhei wanted to teach Gavin a lesson." It was impressive how your friends took down two of my teammates. But don't let them go to your head. Your not a demon. You have no skills only we demons have."

" Yo. Yo. Yo. Check out the way I dance, yo."

Gavin did some more of his dance moves. He waved his hands up and down, and did the awkward robot. He shook his hips, moved his legs, and dance with all his soul. While Gavin was dancing Toto's face blushed and announced what was going on.

" This is a strange turn of events," Koto said. " In a whimsical action Gavin has started dancing. Either is a way to relax his vibes or relax his tension, either way it's something no one else has done. And it's not like it's against the rules of fighting."

Gavin surprised everyone even further. He danced up to Koto and grabbed her arm. " Come on. You dance as well." Gavin took Toto's microphone way from her and threw it out of the stadium. " You only get to count to ten until you're kicked out of the stadium, right?"

Gavin and Koto start to dance. Gavin was the one who took the lead. He twirled her around then grabbed her stomach. He caressed her stomach which gave him lots of glare. Gavin grabbed her own arms and waved them up. Gavin was weird, but Koto was enjoying the dancing.

" Hey!" Kayuhei shouted. " The match has already started. Are you going to fight or get the hell off the stadium?"

" Oh. Where are my manners?" Gavin twirled around. She held her hand with his left hand. Like magic the microphone appeared in his right hand. " I heard you like to see your competitors suffer. I'll make him suffer so much for you." The microphone exploded. Doves fluttered out of the stadium. In Gavin's hand was an old 35mm camera. " You might want to take a few snap shots."

The leader's fist transformed into a rock. The rock crumbled and a giant rock sword appeared in his hands. He was going to thrash Gavin. Kayuhei dashed at Gavin and prepared to slice him even when he was holding Koto. Gavin leaned Koto down with his hand on her back as he sliced over her. Koto never knew how handsome Gavin was until she saw his dazzling personality.

Gavin threw Toto in the air. While she was airborne Gavin kicked Kayuhei I the crotch. Kayuhei querulous cry ran through the stadium. His sword shattered; two dozen rocks fall on the ground as Gavin caught Toto.

" It must be nice for Gavin to be in love," Iyo said.

" How do you know he is?" Ugo asked.

" I can hear his heart. Human hearts always know more what it wants than the brain."

Gavin helped Koto off the stadium. Her face was still blood rush red from the air moment. Gavin took the camera away from Koto. With one dazzling magic move he transformed the camera into a microphone. Gavin threw the microphone towards Koto—she almost dropped the microphone.

" That was an...um...different. If we had any rules for fighting in this tournament, I think he might of broken them."

Kayuhei managed to create another rock sword. Kayuhei charge at Gavin slashing his sword towards him. Gavin dodged his flurry of slashes to the left. Kayuhei turned around and slashed his sword into Gavin. But Gavin kicked the sword out of his hand with stupendous speed. Gavin uppercut Kayuhei in the chin.

Kayuhei was tough. Gavin's fist was sore from one punch. Kayuhei then used his powers to create another sword. He dashed at Kayuhei with much furry and inhuman fierce power. Kayuhei jumped over Gavin preparing to strike. But Gavin's body glow green with battle aura.

" I think it's a little early for him to show his battle aura," Ugo said.

" We all know how impatient Gavin is," Iyo said.

Gavin caught Kayuhei's sword. Gavin slap the sword out of Kayuhei's hand. Kayuhei backed away from him. His body transformed into a stony monster. His chest was protected by stone, his arms were covered in stone, and his head was a flat surface with glowing green eyes. Kayuhei had become a golem.

" How unexpected," Koto said. " Everyone said their leader Kayuhei was hard headed, but he has become a stone head."

Stone tiles from the stadium floated up and were hurled at Gavin. They moved by the dozens. Gavin thrust his hand towards the tiles. The thirty-six tiles exploded in midair.

" Is that all your powers can do?" Gavin smirked. " If I had your powers I could do something a little better."

Kayuhei raised his hands over his head, then they transformed into a giant boulder. " I'm squash you like a pancake! Rock Crusher!"

Kayuhei threw his giant rock at Gavin. Gavin did nothing. He just stood idly in one place as the boulder crushed him. The turn of events was so surprising Koto's face was intermittent with sweat of tension.

" Kayuhei has just squashed Gavin like a bug," Koto announced. " Gavin is gone. Gavin is finished. Gavin is...I can't do this!"

Kayuhei raised his rock to see Gavin a flatten pancake. He raised the boulder, but Gavin wasn't there. A large hole was in the middle of where the boulder would have been.

" What gives?" Kayuhei shouted. " Where is he?"

Koto was also surprised by this. She jumped back on the stadium and look through the hole. The ground beneath the stadium was so dark Koto couldn't see anything. It was like being stuck in the attic without a flashlight.

" It looks like Gavin has made a giant hole to escape in. Due to rules of being outside the stadium we will begin the count. One...Two..."

" You can stop the count now, sweetie. I'm right here." They turn around. Standing on the side of the stadium and smiling was the vigorous human Gavin. Just seeing Gavin's face was enough irritation to shut Kayuhei's mind down.

" You have made a fool of me and my team for the last time." Kayuhei transformed his hands into two sami knives. They were small knives, but were charge enough to cut a log in half. He walked up to Gavin preparing to slice him.

Kayuhei was ten five feet away from Gavin. Gavin had no shield, no weapon, and no protection. It was child's play how Kayuhei would beat him. Then something emerged fro the ground. A head. Kayuhei froze from the blazing eyebrows and glowing yellow eyes. Then two giant red arms appeared either side of Gavin. Kayuhei was staring at a giant burning monster in normal samurai red armor. Like the giant monster, Gavin was burning with the same aura.

" That's cheating!" Kayuhei exclaimed. " Only one demon is allowed to fight in the tournament at a time. We already started so you can't let anyone else in."

" Hoser is not a person. He's more like a weapon. I was thinking of saving my energy against a weak opponent like you so I decided to make someone else do it. I would like to introduce you to my friend, Hoser. It's time to play."

Kayuhei tried to run at Gavin to decapitate him, but Hoser the giant sandwiched his two fists into Kayuhei. When Hoser hit Kayuhei the entire stadium rumbled. A crippled version of Kayuhei slivered from Hoser's hands. Kayuhei wanted to give up. He was crawling to get out of the stadium and away from the demonic Gavin. Hoser grabbed him and threw Kayuhei out of the stadium.

" Kayuhei is out of the stadium," Koto announced. " Because of the ten second law, and we can assume wherever Kayuhei lands he won't get here in time, the winner is Gavin."

Kayuhei's teammates were scared of Gavin. The burning giant Hoser converted from a giant into a small doll. The doll floated into Gavin's hands. If Gavin could make so much destruction with a small doll, how much damage could he cause with his other toys? Gavin smiled at the demons with a deviant smile.

" Who's next?"

The purple ogre and red-haired humanoid demon with claws tried to make a dash for the exit. But Gavin threw a stegosaurus doll at the entrance. The doll became a real stegosaurus. Both demons froze when Gavin touched his shoulders.

" Nah-ah. I did say one of you would be part of our crew when this was over. With only three workings members who will I choose from?"


	7. Chapter 7

Iyo and Ugo were enjoying leisure time in the hotel. Iyo was enjoying his leisure reading a book near a fountain of water. It didn't always have water in it. Iyo flew to a garbage in Cleveland and took it. Then he used his powers to fill it with water. Ugo was playing cards against another demon. Three demon girls with bat wings and horns were rubbing his shoulders, and the red-haired demon with cat claws walked into the room.

" The garbage is out."

" Nice work, slave." Ugo stroked the hair of his purple haired demon woman. " For your next chore, get the ladies and I a beer."

"I'm not your bellboy. If you want beer you can get off your lazy ass and do it yourself."

" Lazy? You have no idea who you're talking to. I would get my own beer, the one's you keep giving us tastes like piss, but as you can see I'm very busy."

The demon showed Ugo his hand. In his hands were four 3's and one 4. He had a Straight Flash. It was the second rank for a winning hand.

" What do you got?" The demon shouted.

" Does that beat me? All I have I is a little something called…" On the far left was a J, next to it was a 10, in the middle a 9, 8 and 7 on the far right." Full House."

Ugo took all of the demon's money. The demon had nothing left to gamble with. It made him very angry. He morphed into a vicious coyote demon and weaved his claws at Ugo. Ugo used his electric current to hit the coyote demon. He was struck with a laser beam of electricity through his heart. The girls hide behind Gavin. What was left of the demon was a burning corpse.

" When you have time will you take him to the lobby, slave."

The short red-haired demon grabbed the demon's legs and dragged him out of the room just as Ugo ordered. It seemed the demon would do anything for the team because it was their slave. This demon wouldn't betray Ugo - he could see it in his eyes. He was like a Jewish human cantering to the every whim of a German soldier.

" You should be nicer to the boy," Iyo said while he read his little pocket book.

" I guess I could. But I have a reputation to live up to. I'm not the son of a demon lord for nothing am I?"

" Just don't let this trade thing dwindle you from our real objective. Our master said we had to help Gavin win this tournament. When we win this tournament you and I will go our separate ways."

" What about Gavin?"

" We can't all have a happy ending."

XXX

Gavin was playing with water guns. It was the only game he played at his mothers' house. Gavin didn't have any electronics there, and he never was big on reading. Gavin was playing against his giant toy statue. He was only able to hit the statues toes. When the statue had enough he jumped in the lake. The force of his cannonball created a giant tidal wave. Gavin was pushed from the pound into the forest, but a giant butterfly came down and lifted him out of the forest.

Gavin could do anything he wanted. The butterfly threw him into the air. He created his powers to summon a giant snow slide to slide down into a giant mud pit where a cyborg gorilla was waiting for him. Gavin used his powers to summon an elephant with a metal trunk. The elephant charged at the gorilla and thrash his trunk into its metal body.

Gavin climbed up a tree. On the biggest branch of the tree he decided to take a nap. He however found the bark to be a very uncomfortable place to sleep. Sleeping on it would cause his neck to hurt. Gavin used his powers to create a fluffy pillow and laid his head on it.

" Today was the _best _day ever."

Gavin had another dream of his childhood. This was a dream of him as an infant. He wasn't born from his human mother's womb just yet. It was once a pink space. His mind wasn't fully grown but his memory was intangible. After his mother ate the leaves the inside glow green. Swirling around him were little green flowers. Gavin was at peace until the time of emission.

Gavin awoke to find that the sun has risen. He walks towards the stadium with a well rested brain. How did Gavin find the stadium in the woods? He found it from the loud noise. He found the front entrance, but was stopped by a blue skinned demon with a tail.

" Back of the line." The demon grabbed Gavin's stomach and pushed him away. " Get lost."

" Get lost yourself," Gavin said trying to walk through the demon. " I'm one of the competitors."

" Yeah right. I don't ever remember a human belonging in a demon tournament."

" Then get your memory scanned because I remember being in the first round. My name is Gavin."

" Doesn't ring a bell. Back of the line."

Was Gavin going to listen to him? No. Gavin thought about how much wanted to crush the blue skinned demon. But then he thinks about how he needs to save his energy for the next fight. Gavin pondered how he could get past. Then he found his answer. A man taller than the trees, large muscles, wearing black shades appeared. Following behind him a handsome black haired man with a scar on his right cheek. Gavin watched the demon stand aside to let both of them in.

" _They let that human in. " _Gavin thought. " _Maybe if I had a big man following me everywhere people would listen to me…duh, I do." _

Gavin used his powers to create a giant two-head Cyclops. His right eye was normal but his left eye was red with a yellow iris. The other demons scream and scatter when they saw the giant Cyclops. Gavin walk up to the blue demon and said, " Are you going to let me in now?"

" Sure, sure. Come on in."

The Cyclops disappeared behind Gavin as he walked into the stadium. Gavin made arrangements that they would have lunch inside the stadium. He found them in a plastic table they set up. Iyo and Ugo were having a cup of coffee. Then he saw a plate of food with crumbs on them. Three plates in total and not a single one with food on them.

" Where's my food?" Gavin shouted.

" We didn't get you any," Iyo said.

" Yeah. There's not enough food for all of us," Ugo said.

" Why do you guys have three plates?" Gavin said.

" The other plate is for our new friend, Showtaro," Ugo said.

" Who's Showtaro?"

The red-haired demon come in carrying a tray of food for everyone. He set the food on the table. " Here's your food, masters." Gavin tried to grab the food, but in a flash Gavin grabbed the food and shoved it down his mouth. All Gavin could hear now was the crunching sound of Ugo's teeth mashing against the food.

" This stuff is good, right. Hehehe."

Gavin used his powers to summon his side kick Cyclops. He swayed his hands and Cyclops punched Ugo in the face. Ugo fell to the ground. Gavin run away from them crying like a two year old.

" We are no longer a team!" He cried.

Ugo didn't understand what Iyo said because he was unconscious. Iyo used his powers to summon a small water ball. Iyo splashed Ugo's face with it. Iyo snapped his fingers waking Ugo up.

" Where's Gavin?" Ugo asked.

" He left," Iyo said. " He can be such a drama queen," Iyo said.

" He's not really going to quit the team just because of some little lunch problem," Ugo said.

" I don't know what Gavin is going to do. He's so emotionally challenged it's hard to know what he's going to do. I just hope he shows up for our next round today before the next round starts."

Ugo turned back to the table. Showtaro was cutting up his food into small pieces." What are you doing?" Ugo asked.

" You eat too much. You need smaller bites. Now open up wide." Ugo opened his mouth for food to come in. But Showtaro put the food in Ugo's ears. Either it was out of revenge or just confusion, either way it made Ugo very angry.

" Great. Now I have food in my ears."

XXX

Gavin threw rocks into the pond. Gavin had one hundred rocks piled on top. Using markers he drew Ugo's face on all of them. He threw them into the pond while his imaginary friend watched him. At least she use to be an imaginary friend, but Gavin brought her to life with her powers. He always needed someone to talk to.

" Everyone in my team are so selfish. They don't respect me. They don't listen to me. It's like I'm invisible to them. I'm the strongest on the team and I have more good for this team than any of them."

" They do respect you," the imaginary friend said. " But you aren't the only one who has priorities."

" Ooh, give me an Emmy for most dramatic situations ever. I know those idiots have their own priorities. I just think it's selfish that they don't make any breakfast for me."

" I'm going to be honest for you. You are old enough to get your own breakfast. Just apologize to them and everything will be alright." Gavin's imaginary friend vanished. Was Gavin going to listen to her?

" Hmph! I shouldn't be the one to apologize to them. It's their fault."

Gavin was going to walk to the tournament anyways just to show them he was the bigger one. The noise was so muffled Gavin didn't remember which path to take. But on the way he heard a noise. It sounded like a rumbling explosion.

" Fighting outside the tournament? Not in my book."

Gavin followed the noise. It led him to Kurama and Hiei and two blond haired demons. Gavin remembered them as M4 and M5, two members of Team Ichigaki. Gavin created a small axe out of his hand. Using his powers he created a giant axe. He jumped off the ground and slammed his axe into a demon. Hiei and Kurama were both surprised, Gavin's blade went right into M4.

" You just killed M4!"

M5 was clearly traumatized by this action. Then Gavin heard rustling in the bushes. A giant mechanized beast emerged. A giant red eye inside it's metal helmet.

" A giant robot That's something you don't see every day."

" Laugh all you want," M5 said. " Gatasubai is immune to all attacks and can't feel any pain. You can fight him for a thousand years and he would never get tired. Gatasubai, kill him!"

Gatasubai raised its giant right arm and slammed it into Gavin. But Gavin created a giant red demon hand, and the hand propelled Gatasubai's attack right back into him creating a large hole. Kurama used his Rose Whip, worm it into Gatasubai's innards, and controlled him to go against his master. Gavin closed his eyes and listened to the dying sound. One minute later Gavin opened his eyes and saw that Gatasubai was gone.

" I guess thank you is in order," Hiei said. " You saved us this time, but if I ever see your face again I'll give you a very slow painful death."

" There's no need for a thank me. I just wanted to stop fighting outside the stadium. I could have went with their side and killed both of you. But I helped you for one reason." Gavin poked his fingers into Hiei's nose. It was an action that infuriated him. " Stand up for the little guy."

Gavin turned around and walk away from Kurama and Hiei to the stadium. This time he had an idea of where to go. As Gavin walked away Hiei thinks about a list of way he would be killing Gavin; one of those ways was to sneak up behind him and slit his throat.

"Don't let his childish demeanor fool you, Hiei," Kurama said. " He knew exactly how to defeat the machine. "

" You took down the machine," Hiei said.

" I only took it down because this boy gave me the chance to stop it. He's going to the stadium just like us. We should be wary of him. Who knows what else he's capable of."


	8. Chapter 8

Iyo and Ugo were standing in the stadium with Showtaro waiting for Gavin to return. Gavin was just being a selfish child. They weren't going to feel sorry for him just because they had a little breakfast without him.

" That idiot!" Ugo shouted, pulling grass out of the ground and tossing it over his shoulder blade. " He's really going to forgot about this team just because of one little scone?"

" I'm sure he would show up just to serenade Toto," Iyo said, he looked at himself in a mirror and saw a very _handsome _man. " It's not like we can't win this battle without him."

Gavin was too late. Toto walked onto the stadium as their opposing team, Team Gorenja, approached the stadium. The names of every member of Team Gorenja were Aorenjya, Momorenja, Kirenjya, Midorenjya, and their leader Akarenjya.

" Ladies and gentlemen, the last round will be between Team Gorenja and Team Maddening Whispers."

" Team Maddening Whispers! Team Maddening Whispers!"

Iyo and Ugo looked up. They couldn't believe their eyes; a whole side was cheering them on. It was unbelievable. Ugo raises his arms up and everyone in the stand cheered for him.

" I guess Gavin was right. Once we beat the first team everyone else started to like us."

" I can't stand something as puerile as people liking me," Iyo said, his ears playing a major role in his communication. They showed he was submissive and on the defensive state.

" And we have the Five High Rangers Team Gorenja!"

" Gorenja! Gorenja! Gorenja." A team on the left side cheered for Team Gorenja. It occurred to him they weren't completely liked by everyone yet.

" There you have it. Both team leaders will now walk into the center to decide which ones will fight first."

" Unfortunately our team leader isn't here," Ugo said. "He's somewhere trying to find a way to punish us for our mistakes. But I'm sure he'll galvanize into action another one of his trinkets."

" Only two opponents," Akarenjya said, looking at Ugo and Iyo with his serpent yellow eyes. " This is nothing but a joke."

" Who's the one telling the joke?" Ugo said. " When we are finished with you there won't anything to laugh about."

" Let me fight him," Momorenjya said putting her bony fingers on Akarenjya's black hair. " I would love to see the pretty boy squeal."

The pink haired female demon Momorenja jumped on the stadium. She was feisty, full of confidence, and had a fierce persona. She was exactly Ugo's type. Ugo step on the stadium.

" Just because you're a woman it means I'm not going to fight you? Hahahah! Ask the old woman if I spared her because she was a woman, and she would tell you no. I burned her alive like a witch on a cross. I made steak out of her. But you…you be more of a delicious treat."

" Stop talking like a bickering child and let's fight."

" Begin."

Momorenjya tried to confuse Ugo moving left and right. She stepped forward and back. She then moved with extremely high speeds and when she built enough momentum she leaped several meters off the ground. Her fingernails pointed and extended. She dashed towards Ugo and slashed her claws at him.

Ugo grabbed Momorenjya's hand. Momorenjya tried pulling her hand out of Ugo's arm but she wasn't strong enough. With a clean cut, Ugo took out his sword and jabbed his blade into Momorenjya's neck. Akarenjya was speechless.

" Unique how you fight, malady." Momorenjya vanished in Ugo's arms. She wasn't the real Momorenjya. She didn't even feel like a _real _women when Ugo stabbed her. Multiple illusionary copies of herself were jumping around him like little rabbits. " You make clones of yourself. But you don't know how to control them. And no matter how many you make, nothing can hide your scent."

Momorenjya dashed up behind Ugo trying to stab him in the back. Ugo quickly swung his sword and almost cut Momorenjya's arm off. Momorenjya used her speed to skid away from Ugo. She wavered for a second and then she took the first action to slice again. Ugo blocked her flurry. When he found the right opening he took out his two pistols and fired.

Momorenjya jumped out of the way. A clone jumped in and attempted to slash Ugo. However, her blades just passed through Ugo like the clone it was. Each clone was only an illusion, and only the real Momorenjya could hurt Ugo.

Every clone ran around Ugo in circles. She was trying to confuse Ugo again. Nine clones scratched their claws against the ground; Ugo rubbed his chin thinking about how cute she was for trying. All nine clones attacked at the same time. Ugo raised his sword, circulating with electricity from the tip to the handle, and fired lightning bolts into all nine clones' chests.

" Think of something original." All eight clones exploded. The real Momorenjya was a burnt fish on the ground, and Ugo was laughing at the pink haired demon. " Let me explain how my powers work. My sword Alister is not only a weapon but a catalyst that helps the electric current inside my body grow. It's a very electrifying power."

Toto shivered through her body when she saw Ugo's electric burning eyes. She didn't have to begin the count. A large half-gushing vertical gash appeared on Momorenjya's forehead. She was still breathing. The leader, Akarenjya, grabbed her and pulled her off the stadium.

" The winner of the first round is Ugo," Toto said. " Will the next round competitors please step into the stage. "

The big brown demon with the one yellow eye and big sword walked onto the stadium. Ugo and Iyo couldn't decide who would fight him. They tried playing rock-paper-scissors but every time they had the same result.

"Excuse me." Ugo and Iyo turned around. Showtaro the red-haired demon and slave was trying to talk to them. " Would you let me take this fight?"

" You?" Ugo asked. " Weren't you from another team? I don't think they'll let you side with us."

" They will so," Showtaro said. " Once they know I changed sides they'll let me fight."


	9. Chapter 9

Ugo wasn't going to argue with Showtaro. He was proud of his little slave. He was standing up for himself. Showtaro crawled on the stadium and approached the center. The brown demon Kirenjya looked at him with his one big eye.

" Aren't you Showtaro of Team Monstralize? What are you doing here?"

" I'm here to fight for Team Maddening Whispers," he said. " Is that okay?"

Toto blinked her eyes confused about the situation. As weird as it was though, it wasn't the strangest thing that happened in the tournament. " I guess it is okay." Toto cleared he throat. "Ladies and gentleman the second match of the second round will be Showtaro and Kirenjya. Begin."

Kirenjya stepped a few feet forward getting ready for the clean cut. He saw Showtaro not doing anything. He decides to take his chance and slash his sword through Showtaro's throat. His sword was five inches in Showtaro's throat, he deflated like a balloon.

Kirenjya looks at her remains. He sees nothing but a few torn off nails. He rubbed the skin. It felt squishy, rubbery, and soft like plastic. When Kirenjya was close to cracking the case, a giant bee jumps out of the dress and scares Kirenjya.

" Ladies and gentlemen, a giant bee has entered the stadium!" Toto screamed in her microphone. " No one knows what brought this thing here, but it is scary and puts entanglement in the stadium and I do like that."

Kirenjya tries to slash the giant bee. He slashes once the bee flies over. He slashes twice the bee flies over. The bee then sticks it's stingers into him. He felt pain all over his body.

" Poison! I've been stung!" Kirenjya shouted.

Aorenjya was startled by this strange happening. He was afraid more than startled. Fear was the poison would spread throughout Kirenjya's body. Kirenjya tried running out of the stadium to get help. He didn't care if he was disqualified for deserting; he needed help. However, Showtaro showed up in front of him.

" Sorry." Kirenjya tried turning around and dash towards the other path. However, eight more Showtaro's were blocking the whole stadium exit. " You are trapped."

" You can't fool me," Kirenjya said. " These is only an illusion. I won't fall for it."

Kirenjya ran towards Showtaro thinking his clones were illusions. He pushed into the right, but three Showtaro's move their hands into Kirenjya and push him away.

" Even with only one eye that Kirenjya's senses are dull," Ugo chuckled.

" Showtaro doesn't have the power to create illusions," said Iyo. "His powers allow to amplify. He can increase the size of any object even little ones. He can also create copies of any object he touches."

" So you're saying we're lucky we got him."

" Luck has nothing to do with it, Ugo. I was the one who picked him." Iyo reached into his shirt and pulled a demon device out. The device was a small rectangular device with a small gauge installed in it. " I checked the magnitude of his powers. That scale was almost as high as his leader. It's to say he was the strongest on the team."

" And now Showtaro is ours."

Showtaro powers up an energy ball in each of his fingers. All six clones raised the fingers and lobbed them into Kirenjya. The power of his attack pushed Kirenjya into the ground. Kirenjya was stunned. One minute later Toto moved to Kirenjya, placing her head on his chest. Toto's ears could check anyone's heartbeat.

" Ladies and gentleman Kirenjya is still alive, but has fallen under a comatose state."

" Allow me." Showtaro and her eight other clones grabbed Kirenjya. Their combined strength moved Kirenjya to the stadium and With all their strength combined they raised Kirenjya and threw him over the stadium. With Kirenjya off the stadium they could begin the count.

" One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten. Showtaro is the winner!"

Showtaro raised his hands for applause. The crowd on the left side applause him. He jump off the stadium and raised his fingers for a high five. Ugo ran up to him and gave Showtaro a high five.

" I did it." Iyo smack Showtaro's fingers. Iyo stepped on the stadium to fight next.

" You all had your fun. It is time for me to step up on the plate—to which I'm referring to the stadium."

" Yeah, we get it," Ugo said.

Akarenjya drag Kirenjya and Momorenjya off the stadium. They were hurt so violently. Momorenjya was roosted and Kirenjya was stunned. All that pain they received, Akarenjya wanted revenge for all of it.

" I'll make them pay!" He exclaimed.

" Allow me," Midorenjya said. The small imp demon jumped off the ground and landed in the stadium. "I will take on the next foe and I will win."

Iyo and Midorenjya walk into the center of the stadium and stare at each other with different looks. Midorenjya looks at him with anger while Iyo stares at him like a demon unimpressed by his opponent.

" The third round will be Iyo vs Midorenjya. Will Iyo welcome us with those beautiful butterfly wings again, or has he lost them from an unfortunate accident? Begin."

Midorenjya raised a small green sphere out of the ground. The sphere glow green. The ground beneath it burned away from the acid. The sphere grew bigger until it was the size of a bludgeon.

" Acid Blast!"

Midorenjya fired the sphere of acid towards Iyo. It went right towards him. Iyo waited until the sphere was close to him and used his water powers to capture it. Midorenjya couldn't believe his eyes.

" This is a very nice move. I wonder what it would be like against you."

Midorenjya tried to run away from Iyo. But Iyo wasn't going to let him escape. Iyo waited until Midorenjya was almost out of the stadium and then he threw his acid sphere towards Midorenjya. The acid ball burned through Midorenjya's back.

" A mistake using that attack against me. I can control any kinds of liquids I touch. I am known as the one hundredth water god."

Iyo touched the ground with one finger. His finger glow blue. Then water went out of his fingers and covered the ground. Midorenjya went off the stadium towards the outside. Ten seconds later Iyo walked out of the stadium, the victor.

" The winner of the third match is Iyo."

Iyo jumped off the stadium to join his friends. " I didn't know you could do that," Ugo said.

" Neither did I," Iyo said. " I just really wanted to use his own attack against him. Remember when we were both weak demons and fought against that gang of demons? We would either defeat them or go out with a bang. It was only because we worked together we won that time."

"Leader! I will fight your leader!" Akarenjya shouted .

" _This one has a very big ego_," Iyo thought. " _He also has differs from the rest of his team. He's so unpredictable it makes him the most unpredictable member of his team." _

" _That idiot Gavin better show up," _Ugo thought. " _I am not going to let him make me out for a fool just because of a little breakfast farce." _

" Would any of you please step on the stadium," Toto said.


	10. Chapter 10

" I don't want to fight these two clowns!" Akarenjya shouted. " I want to fight the leader!"

" He should watch who he calls clowns," Ugo whispered to Iyo. " He's the one with the weird getup."

Akarenjya stomped his feet angrily against the grass. He wasn't going to take one step on that stadium until Gavin showed up. Iyo and Ugo didn't even know if Gavin would show up. His ego couldn't stand frivolous spending without any of it going to him. Ugo would have to supervise."

"I'm the leader of Team Maddening Whispers. Fight me."

Akarenjya's pupils flared with blood lust. He stared into Ugo's eyes. finding a leader**—**he found a lecher, oaf, greedy, lazy prince who was use to getting everything he wanted.

" You're not the leader!" He exclaimed. " I want your strongest fighter here and now."

" Your not going to fight our strongest," Iyo said, " because he is not here. The three of us her are what you get; pick any of us and we will fight you."

" I don't want any of you. I want your leader."

" Don't be stubborn. You can face one of us or your team can forfeit."

" Both teams have reached a disagreement," Toto said in her microphone. " The suspense is too much for some in the stadium while others are angrily protesting."

" Start the fight, Start the fight!

As the demons started a major riot in the stadium, Toto covered her ears trying to block the noise. Her brain hurt like crabs pinching their claws into her brain. One demon on Team Maddening Whispers got into a fight with another demon on Team Maddening Whispers side. Toto was perplexed. Every demon was doubting the side they voted for and turned on each other. One demon lobbed an energy ball towards the bottom and it exploded.

a raucous demon punched a smaller demon so hard he broke the demon's face. A two horned demon jumped on the stadium where Toto was standing. He grabbed her! The demon licked Toto's arm like a holiday feast and showed his sharp teeth preparing to eat her arm; his drool already smeared her arm. The demon's teeth snapped like a bear trap with Toto screaming in horror. Toto cling desperately to life, if she could keep her arm and her life she would do more. Toto kept her eyes shut even when Akarenjya jump on the stadium and led his fist straight into the two-horned demons' cheeks. More demos from Team Maddening Whispers fan club jumped off the bleachers and ran towards Toto. Water trickle down the stadium. A large geyser burst out shape like a tower and ram into the demons. It pushed them into the stadium wall.

One demon evaded the water and moved towards Toto. Everyone was too busy**—**Akarenjyawas scratching the demon in the face, Iyo fired his water into them and Ugo added his electricity to add a shocking effect. Toto still had her eyes shut. As it looked certain the demon had won...a long haired green eyed boy jumped into the stadium. He did a ninety degree jump, followed by a one hundred and eighty degree spin, kicked the demon in the cheek. The demon was kicked out of the stadium into the wall.

Toto felt the warm touch of another person. Someone pecked her nape and caress her red hair. Toto fall, fall right into his arms. She felt so calm, safeguard from all the malice. But she was gorgy. Toto opened her left eye. She was greeted by a familiar face.

" Sorry I'm late, darling," the boy said. " I like to make an entrance."

Akarenjya found his opponent. Both were on the stadium. His opponent was as tall as he was, handsome, with glossy long green hair. Toto walked to the center of the stadium, said, " The third match will be between both leaders Akarenjya and Gavin."

Akarenjya didn't expect the leader of Team Maddening Whispers was human. It was true what they said about him. Even though he was human he looked upon demons as members of his own kin. He didn't stagger from Akarenjya even knowing how scary he was.

" Let's fight fair and square," Gavin said.

" Fight."

Akarenjya jumped three feet over Gavin. He cloned his body into five separate copies. The clones dashed there way towards Gavin. The first Akarenjya punched Gavin in the face. Gavin blocked the punch then squeezed Akarenjya's arm. With mighty strength he raised Akarenjya over the stadium floor and threw him into the ground. Gavin expected the sound of broken bones, skin peeling off and maybe a few surprised fans. Instead of any of those things he saw Akarenjya disappear.

" Surprise."

Two clones of Akarenjya dashed behind Gavin. Clone two tried karate chopping Gavin from behind. Gavin caught his hand and slammed his fist into Akarenjya's ribs. The clone exploded. Clone 3 kicked his legs rapidly at Gavin. Gavin smacked his feet away, and jabbed two fingers into Akarenjya's throat. The clone exploded. The last two clones appeared.

" This battle is so boring," Gavin said, pretending to yawn.

Both Akarenjya's dashed towards Gavin at the same time. They attacked on different sides. Gavin raised his hand to his face to yawn again, and Akarenjya punched his hand. Gavin didn't feel any pain. The other Akarenjya charged a small red energy in his fingers. When the energy ball was charged enough he fired the energy ball. Gavin deflected the energy ball with his back hand. Gavin finished the clone with his right hand.

" I grow tired of this fighting. Bring me another fighter."


	11. Chapter 11

Out of the blue Gavin told them to bring another fighter. Everyone in the stands was silent. Iyo and Ugo smiled from Gavin's courage. Akarenjya finally let out his mind.

" You can't tell someone else to fight. We already stepped on the stadium. Ergo, you will be fighting me."

" That would be the case, however, the rules state that if both players agree on a change in the tournament, as long as it doesn't cheat the ten second rule, they can add that idea."

Gavin chuckled a silent laugh at Akarenjya. This was amusing to him. " There you have it. I say we should add another fighter to the stadium. Do you agree?"

Like the crowd in the stadium Akarenjya was silent. He was perplexed by all of this. He finally shook his head. " No. I don't agree. We promised to fight fair and honorably. That's what I'll do!"

Akarenjya was ready for another fight against Gavin. He closed his fist steadily waiting to punch Gavin. Akarenjya finally got close enough to punch Gavin's solemn face. He pierced through Gavin's first block attempt, and scratched his eyes. Gavin somehow got out of the fight unscarred. When Akarenjya tried to dash away, Gavin grabbed his scarf.

" See this. This is the leader of Team Gorenja squirming to get out. And this is me showing you to him. Do you want this match to end badly like this or do you want a real fight?"

" I've never seen anyone with more balls than Gavin," Ugo said.

" He is a eldritch one," Iyo said.

" Yeah...he's kind of an idiot."

Gavin twirled Akarenjya over his head like a baton or his stuffed teddy bear. He banged Akarenjya's face hard against the ground then threw him towards the grass. But Akarenjya was heavier than Gavin expected. He land belly first into the stadium. His blue haired teammate Aorenjya rushed to his side.

" Akarenjya, let me join in the fight," the blue member of the team Gorenja said. " Let me show this bastard boy who the real bad team are."

" Fine. I accept a two against one challenge if it'll shut you up!" Aorenjya jumped off the ground and onto the stadium. Akarenjya and Aorenjya walked into the center with Gavin.

" The third match will restart with leader Akarenjya and teammate Aorenjya against Gavin."

" Gavin knows what he's doing, right?" Showtaro asked.

" He might or he might not," Iyo said. " It's hard to know what humans think of themselves."

" I like to think all humans are full of themselves when you get to know them," Ugo said. " Even the one's who need bone narrow transplants."

" Fight."

Akarenjya and Aorenjya cloned into two separate illusions. " Your still going with the cloning technique. How aboriginal." The clones further cloned into three separate individuals. Soon they cloned into ten different clones.

" Gorenja Battalion!"

Akarenjya and Aorenjya cloned into twenty different clones. They jumped all over the stadium trying to confuse Gavin. Gavin slid his eyebrows left and right looking for the real Akarenjya and Aorenjya.

" You can jump around all you want with your copy cats. It doesn't change the fact I'm going to win."

Four clones of Akarenjya and Aorenjya jumped down and attacked Gavin. Gavin waited until they were close enough, crouching slightly, he attack into a furry of rapid cat scratches. The four clones exploded when the dust cleared. Out of the smoke another clone of Akarenjya jumped towards Gavin. Showtaro was nervous. Gavin fired a small burning ball towards Akarenjya, and he exploded.

" Did you guys see that?" Showtaro gasp. " Gavin just unleashed a fireball."

" We know," said Iyo. " It's about time he started the cycle again."

" Cycle?"

" You'll see."

Akarejya and Aorenjya ram together both front and back. Gavin jump over the two clones as they charge into each other. Gavin swerved, the remaining Akarenjya and Aorenjya clones fell towards Gavin. Gavin moved towards the clones. Showtaro watched Gavin defeat all the clones with such powerful speed. The smoke cleared Gavin was in the center of the stadium with Akarenjya and Aorenjya both barely standing upright.

" You two do have a good teamwork together. If only you could work better together. Bring on another fighter."

" We don't have any more fighters!" Akarenjya shouted. " Your team wiped them out."

" Of course. Please accept my apology."

Gavin whispered something into the sky. Neither Akarenjya or Aorenjya could hear what Gavin was saying. It they knew what he was saying, they would run out of the stadium like frightened cats. Iyo and Ugo knew what he was saying. Akarenjya turned his head towards the sound of silent agony and saw his girl friend standing limply up.

" Momorenjya?" Akarenjya and Aorenjya said.

" I gave your friend a few extra energy. Now she has enough to fight again."

" This is the most amazing fight of this round," Toto announced in her microphone. " Gavin has brought teammate Momorenjya back to life for his own selfish reasons to fight."

" She's right about him doing it selfishly," Ugo said.

" Oh, Gavin, you'll never change," said Iyo.

" Can someone please tell me how Gavin was able to control fire!" Showtaro shouted.

" Since you are a member of this team now I guess we can tell you," Ugo said. " As you already know Gavin is not a demon."

" Yeah. He's a human. So what?"

" Demon's can use their powers for defence while humans prefer offence," Iyo said. " Gavin doesn't have the power to bring toys to life. His mother put an enchantment on the toys that bring them to life."

" His mother could do that?"

" Yes," Ugo said. " He's been faking his powers to gain respect. Always the prima donna as we tell him. He has just been storing his powers like a chrysalis until the moment it could hatch into a beautiful butterfly. Unfortunately Team Gorenja has to see his powers."

Momorenjya, Akarenjya and Aorenjya stood in the center side by side. Gavin, who was barely sweating even after two fights, walked in front of them. Gavin got into his fighting pose. Momorenjya, Akarenjya and Aorenjya stood in their fighting pose.

" Gorenja Battalion!"

Momorenjya, Akarenjya and Aorenjya cloned into ten clones each. They bombard Gavin moving all over the stadium. Gavin could barely keep track of them. Showtaro saw them better than Gavin, saw a Aorenjya clone trying to attack Gavin's rear.

" Gavin, behind you!"

" Too late."

Aorenjya attacked Gavin. His fist went into Gavin's back. The moment Aorenjya attacked Gavin he exploded. Gavin's muscles became bulbous mace. his hair grew long like grapevines, and tissue of his skin glowed white like albino. Showtaro was dumbfounded by Gavin's sudden appearance.

" W-What's happened to Gavin?"

" This is his muscle form," Ugo said. "It's one of his fad's. But the muscles aren't his real powers."

Momorenjya, Akarenjya and Aorenjya hesitated to attack Gavin while he looked so handsome and his muscles were ginormous brawn. Gavin threw small seeds over the field. The inside of the field glow with radiant green light. From the smallest crevice a weed grew. Then grass grew out of the field.

" Gavin has just turned the stadium into a grazing grassland," Toto announced. "This is a beautiful change of scenery. Will Gavin use his powers to choke Team Gorenja? I hope so."

Gavin whistled to the grass. His music sounded like the reflection of waves. Momorenjya, Akarenjya and Aorenjya tried to attack Gavin with their clowns. Gavin raised his noise. The grass started to thrash wildly like octopus tentacles. The grass wrapped around Momorenjya, Akarenjya and Aorenjya. Gavin whistled through the struggling.

" I always loved summer. It's beautiful when the butterflies flew through the air and there's ants to stomp on."

The reflection of the sun gleamed into his three opponents. No one said anything. Gavin used his powers to grow the grass faster.

" Now that I have everyone's attention I would like to dedicate this song to Toto."

The grass started to make beautiful music. The sounds of guitars, piano's, and flutes blew through the stadium. Gavin rubbed his throat preparing to sing his beautiful melody.

**_Oh Toto, your a demon _**

**_You have the beauty of a snow white cat _**

**_Your fangs are sparkly _**

**_You make me smile _**

**_Your clothes are like a schoolgirl _**

**_Your boobs are..._**

**_"_**Quick, guys, what rhymes with boobs?"

" Nothing rhymes with boobs except snoobs," said Iyo.

" I know what rhymes with boobs to me," Ugo said. " More boobs."

Momorenjya, Akarenjya and Aorenjya broke out of the giant grass. Momorejya grew sharp claws like the ones she used in her battle against Ugo. With one slash of her claws the grass snapped in half. Akarenjya and Aorenjya created small energy balls in their fingers while Momorenjya's claws prepared to cut.

" You guys are out? I'll give you one last time to surrender."

Akarenjya and Aorenjya threw their energy balls towards Gavin. Two trees grew out of the stadium and protected Gavin. Momorenjya seized momentum of Gavin's attack and charged at him with her dragon claws. She was ready to kill. Gavin glow orange with blazing red fire.

" Solar Shine!"

The power of Gavin's attack pushed Momorenjya off the ground. The attack went into Akarenjya and Aorenjya as well. All three were torched by Gavin's attack. Gavin's beautiful grassland transformed into a fiery pit of molten lava. Gavin's body glowed red like a fire poker.

Gavin watched the agonized faces of his three opponents trying to stay alive. Gavin would love to have their body parts for barbecue. Gavin used his powers to thaw the fire with ice. Gavin floated down to the mewl opponents.

" Because you have given me a fun battle I will give you a second chance. Are you going to give up or startle into another fight?"

" We'll never give up!" Akarenjya shouted. " You might as well kill us now."

" Don't listen to him," Aorenjya said. " I give up. You win. Don't hurt me."

A rueful smile spread over Gavin's face. If there ever was a time to prove himself any use, Aorenjya just wasted it. Gavin kicked Aorenjya right in his wizen face before Aorenjya hit the wall.

" Shut up. I'm talking to the leader of Team Gorenja; why would I speak to second best?"

Akarenjya glared his serpentine eyes at Gavin. Gavin was going to kill him, he was sure. But Gavin didn't look at Akarenjya the same way as Aorenjya. Gavin shook Akarenjya's arm and smiled.

" I like you. You don't stray away from anything even if it means losing your life. The rest of your teammates don't understand it, which makes you much more desirable. You have two choices. We can start the fight again and I can kill all three of you or you can give up and I'll let them all go in exchange for you. We can use another slave."

" Don't listen to him, Akarenjya," Momorenjya said. " We can still win."

Gavin didn't like Momorenjya. She made him agitated. But Gavin couldn't just punch a girl. He wasn't Ugo; punching a girl was illicit. Gavin pressed his hand into Momorenjya's chest and flicked his finger into her chin. Blood spurted out of Momorenjya's chest. She stumbled down.

" You killed her!"

Gavin's body glow bright yellow all over his body. His hands glow with the same bright light. Gavin leaned down and touched Momorenjya's chest. Momorenjya's chest started to heal. Her blood went back into her body and her skin covered her wounds.

" Yellow, the color of heal. Even if I threw a refrigerator on you I could patch up any wound. The only thing I can't heal would be a broken heart. Even if you died a hundred times I could heal you. "

Akarenjya was lure to Gavin's power like a moth drawn to a silk sweater. Akarenjya wanted Gavin's powers. The grass, the flames, the power to revive any fallen friend, he wanted all of it. Akarenjya gave Gavin his hand, and Gavin gave him a firm handshake.

" This is a strange turn of events. The leader of Gorenja, Akarenjya, has just switched side with Team Maddening Whispers."

Gavin and Akarenjya worked together. Akarenjya grabbed Momorenjya under her shoulders to carry her while Gavin carried her feet. Together they set her down next to Aorenjya who was out cold. The moment the deed was down Gavin jumped back onto the stadium and Akarenjya didn't get back on the stadium on time. Akarenjya was out.

" The winner is Team Maddening Whispers."


	12. Chapter 12

Gavin didn't want to start another war with Ugo. Gavin gave Ugo his best, phoniest smile. " Ugo, I'm sorry."

" This is new. Gavin is actually apologizing for something. And why are you apologizing?"

" Getting mad and almost costing you the match. It was unprofessional of me and I'm sorry."

" Much appreciated."

" And to show you just how sorry I am, I got everyone octopus balls from the hotel."

Gavin was gargling with his words. He showed them his white plastic container. Dripping from the container was orange looking sauce. " Oh boy." Ugo grabbed the lid and opened it. Inside he saw a bunch of sauce, but no octopus balls. " Where's the octopus balls?"

"I ate them all."

" What?"

"Now you know how it feels like for someone to offer you something and gives you nothing."

Ugo frown upon Gavin, then he bared his teeth. Gavin expected Ugo to bite him, but Ugo punch him. Gavin retaliated punching Ugo in the face. Iyo, Showtaro, and Akarenjya stepped away from the two vehemently mannered boys as they rolled around punching each other.

" You two fight over everything," Iyo said. A memory boiled in Iyo's head like a teakettle. In all the tension he forgot about their new member. Iyo turned to Akarenjya and bowed his head. " Welcome to Team Maddening Whispers. I'm Iyo and I hope you enjoy your stay."

Showtaro bounded towards Akarenjya. Like an excited dog he jumped up and down trying to get Akarenjya's attention. To Akarenjya's annoyance Showtaro wouldn't stop his jumping. " I'm Showtaro."

The serpentine eyed demon grabbed Showtaro's head and kept him steady. Akarenjya didn't let go of his head until he was sure Showtaro had calmed down.

" Akarenjya."

Gavin and Ugo were interrupted by the sound of clapping. Gavin had a bulging bruise in his right cheek and Ugo was feeling excruciating pain from the gash Gavin made in his forehead. A small dwarfish man was clapping for them. His hair was long like Gavin's during his transformation but grey. And he wore a blue tuxedo with a white shirt underneath.

" Well done, Well done," the small man said.

" Can I help you?" Gavin asked.

" Hello. My name is Toguro. I'm the older brother of Toguro. I came to talk to you about our battle tomorrow."

" If you are trying to bribe us into losing the next match forget it. We are going to beat you no matter how much you offer us."

" Why would I use frivolous spending to make you leave. Our team will beat everyone and win this tournament. I just wanted to congratulate you for your victory."

" Thank you," Gavin said.

" But it wasn't a victory against us so it doesn't matter. I'm just here to butter you up for our big fight tomorrow. Or am I? I've seen how your team does in fighting and I'm very impressed. You seem like a boy who's good at making deals. How about you drop this team and work for me?"

" Drop the demons and work for the skunk?" Gavin said. " I don't think so. I won't fall for this endeavor. Why don't you take that fancy suit and get out of town?"

" This is a stadium, dumbbell," Iyo said.

Gavin expected Toguro to be mad about Gavin declining his offer. He wanted to see Toguro pull on his long hair and fleck with dirt. But Toguro was calm. " That's okay. I don't need you. Why doesn't the handsome prince and water dingo come work for me?"

" I'll pass," Iyo said.

" Yeah, I did a lot of bad things in my life. Stealing, destroying buildings, causing electrical storms, starting wars with other countries, but never betray my friends. Sorry but my answer is no."

" Buffer all you want tomorrow. You can fight me with every member you want but you'll never beat me."

Gavin said Toguro left and he didn't see him until tomorrow, but the dwarfish man ambled backwards to the exit. He smiled at Gavin with his disgusting yellow teeth. Showtaro turned dejectedly towards Iyo.

" He's got attitude problem," Akarenjya said. " If we were in a match I would show him my strength."

" You would be dead in five seconds, new slave," Ugo said.

" Don't call me that!"

" I hope our new recruit is ready for a good night," Gavin said, " because tomorrow I'll work you until you can't feel your bones."

XXX

There were three things Gavin, Ugo, and Iyo liked to share together. Spicy food, spicy sake, and guests to share them. Gavin's face was pink and red with booze. Ugo also had the same raging red rosy cheeks Gavin had. Gavin poured alcohol into Akarenjya's glass and expected him to drink it.

" Come on, Akarenjya, drink your medicine."

" I don't drink alcohol," Akarenjya said.

" You've got to have alcohol some time. Just a glass."

" No."

Gavin wrapped his arms around Akarenjya's neck. He had a very low laugh. " Come on. Do it for your new buddy."

" I'm not your buddy," Akarenjya growled. " I'm only with you until I get stronger to overthrow you."

" Until then you'll have to be a teeny bit nicer to me. I know. Let's have a contest. Whoever can drink the most alcohol wins."

Gavin hit an earmark. Akarenjya may not have an interest in alcohol but he wouldn't stray away from a challenge. Gavin an Akarenjya both raised the same size glasses and chugged them down. Even for his first drink Akarenjya knew had to swallow his liquor. But no one could beat Gavin when it came to swallowed liquor, except Ugo.

" Yes, I won!"

Gavin felt something splash against his face. First it sprayed into his clothes and then it sprayed in his face. Gavin turned around. He saw Ugo holding two water guns. One was meant for him and the other was meant for Gavin.

" Water gun fight."

Gavin took the water gun from Ugo and sprayed at Ugo. But Ugo leveled his water gun up and sprayed Gavin simultaneously. Spraying each other was the same as splashing each other in the pool while wearing goggles; besides the burning in their iris's they were perfectly fine. Gavin pulled his gun under Ugo's elbow and sprayed Showtaro.

" I got you, Showtaro."

Showtaro didn't take that lying down. He poked his head over Ugo's right shoulder and sprayed Gavin. " I got you, Gavin."

Showtaro's water gun was ineffective against Gavin. Gavin whipped his gun forward. He sprayed the water into Showtaro's claws. " I got you again, Showtaro."

Gavin and Showtaro kept spraying each other. Ugo was spraying Gavin's shirt. The shirt had become so soggy that the logo of a tiger jumping from the burning hoop was transparent. The only one's not spraying were Iyo and Akarenjya. But it didn't stay that way for long. Iyo was reviewing his notes. A little spurt of water splashed on his page. Iyo closed his book, his eyes burned with a raging campfire. They burned so brightly Akarenjya quivered. Iyo used his powers to summon a tiny water ball. With raging power Iyo's water ball became a giant wave and pushed into them. The entire room became a marshy swamp, wet with seaweeds everywhere and clams.

" Iyo no fair!" Gavin complained.

" Yeah, you use water," Showtaro complained.

" Just teaching you Neanderthals a lesson."

Gavin was usual a docile guy… well, docile to his friends at least. But he couldn't stand Iyo looking so smug with those glistening hyena teeth. Gavin's right hand became a fire ball. He almost threw the fire ball into Iyo. He paused momentarily as he saw the horned demon's fingers pointing at eight.

" Oh crap is that really the time? I got to get out of here!"

" Where are you going?" Ugo asked. " It's night time."

" Swig on your drinks until you pass out. I have a hot date."

Gavin grabbed his coat and dashed out of the door—quickly and swiftly. He didn't even stop to say a 'good-bye'. Showtaro, Ugo, Iyo were skeptical.

" Gavin has a date? When did that happen?"

XXX

Gavin was planning this date since the moment he laid his _eyes _on her. He felt strangled just standing around while other demon's howled at her. He had the perfect night for her. They would go to his favorite place, try on new clothes, and watch the newest horror movie: CREATURE FROM THE GOOEY GRAVE.

" Hi."

She was timid to see Gavin at first. It was natural for her to be afraid of him at first. She watched Gavin's fight. She knew what he was capable of. But she could see he was handsome and very sweet. Even though she was a demon and he was a human, their time was worth just one date together. Her name was Koto.

" Hi."

" It's nice to see you without your microphone. Your voice is beautiful by itself, not like that monotonous voice I hear in the stadium. "


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone didn't think Gavin had a chance with Koto. Others thought it was obscene for a demon to be dating a human. But Gavin didn't think of it as a need to know basis. Koto was a beautiful women even for a demon. Gavin wanted to smother her with flowers.

" I understand you demons don't like flowers, but I heard every demon likes Demon Hana."

Hana's were red like the platelets in human blood. The winsome Koto took the flowers from Gavin and sniffed them. " Their beautiful."

" Not as beautiful as you."

Koto covered her mouth with her flowers as she chuckled hysterically. " Stop it."

" You are seriously beautiful. Your cheeks are full of freckles and those cute fangs. I just want to kiss all those freckles...but not on our first date. That would be crazy."

Koto agreed that kissing on the first date was immoral. Koto and Gavin walked away from the Dark Tournament to the beach shore. Koto was expecting a giant speed boat from Gavin to take her ashore. But all she saw was the stars sparkling on the reflection of the water.

" So where's this ride you promised me. The one that could take us off this island?"

" The ride is here. Don't you worry your pretty cat ears about it."

" So where is it? Will it be another one of your flying toys?"

" Flying? No, No. I have something else in mind. But first hold me hand."

" Why do I have to hold your hand?"

" If you're not holding my hand he will throw you off."

" Who?"

" You'll see. It's imperative that you hold my hand. I'm not joking about this." Gavin laid a small red doll between him and Koto. Koto was confused. What was Gavin going to do with that little doll?" You'll have to trust me on this. Step near the action figure, hold my hand, and prepare to be blown away."

Koto gave Gavin her hand. The hand was soft and fuzzy like a peach. The little red doll started to grow. It's stomach grew further out. It's little claws transformed into two blazing hands. Koto almost fell down as the floor started to move.

" Wahhhh!"

" Hold my hand. Don't let go." Koto looked at the thing she was resting on. It was wearing samurai armor. Its eyes glowed yellow moving serpentine around his eyes.

" This is the creature you used in the first round."

" That's right. I thought Hoser needed a chance to stretch his legs."

Hoser took three giant steps towards the ocean. Hoser took one giant step into the ocean. The waves splashed against his legs. Koto cling to his neck hoping she wouldn't fall in. Her eyes were fixated on the ocean. A school of fish swim through Hoser's legs.

" This is beautiful," Koto said.

" Since we have a long time until we reach shore, why don't we break the ice by talking," Gavin said. "Where were you born?"

" Where do you think? The Demon World."

" Were you raised there?"

" Most of my life. But I was raised in the human world as well."

" Do you want to ask me questions now?"

" I don't even know where to start."

" Maybe you can ask me where I grew up."

" Okay. Where did you grow up?"

" I grew up in the woods. But I spent most of my time in my soggy alone place. My mother was a very old witch. I have two very cool pets. I like it in the summer when everything is hot and I like white snow because it's fun to look at. Is there any more questions?"

" How long have you been so...enigmatically powerful? Did someone teach you it?"

" No one can teach me my powers just like no one makes you beautiful. My mother said I was born from the lettuce plants. They enhanced my strength, Spirit energy, and even my good looks. The only thing it didn't increase was my brain power."

" I don't think I should be asking you any more questions," Koto said. " I am the referee and you are a contestant."

" That's okay. We reached the island anyways."

Koto looked her head from Hoser's armor. She saw the neon signs in the distance and the giant billboards even in the distance.

" We are at shore already? But it takes half a day for the yacht to get to the island."

" Being bigger doesn't mean being slower."

Hoser grabbed Gavin and Koto in his left hand. Hoser put them down. Gavin grabbed Koto and carried her ashore. When they touched the sand Gavin put her down.

" Thank you for carrying me to shore."

" When I take a lady out she gets treated like a queen."

Koto noticed Gavin's pants were wet. Koto didn't know if it was pee or water. But the water splashed over his legs and the bottom of his shirt. " Your pants. They got wet." Gavin touched his wet jean. His index finger and pinkie were covered in ice. The jeans turned dry.

" How do you do that?"

" I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just enjoy our first day together...in the planetarium."

XXX

Gavin and Koto made it to the front entrance of the planetarium. Koto hid her demon ears. No one, not even Gavin, could see them.

" Hi. Tickets for two please."

As the receptionist gave Gavin two tickets to the planetarium, Koto looked at the people walking inside. Most of them were couples; normal couples. Girls were walking in with their heads leaning against their boyfriends shoulders. Koto felt uncomfortable going in there**—**she would feel like she didn't belong.

" Gavin, I don't feel comfortable walking in her. There's too many humans."

Gavin knew what Koto wanted. To be safe and not be afraid of being around humans. Gavin grabbed Koto's left shoulder and pulled her to him. " You don't have to be afraid of showing your demon side. It's still very foxy to me."


	14. Chapter 14

" Do you know what this planet is called?" Gavin asked.

" No," Koto said.

" It's Saturn. It's a planet. I don't remember which planet it was only that it's big and has a giant ring around it."

Gavin and Koto moved past Saturn and walked up to another giant planet. It was light blue with a white ring in the center.

" This is a planet no one considers to be an actual planet. It's the rest of the planet list we have Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Uranus, and Earth. These planets are so far away in our solar system that scientists haven't been on all of them. Maybe a demon you know has been on these planets."

" No demon has left this planet," Koto said. " You're thinking of aliens."

" Right. An alien would probably enjoy this place better than a beautiful demon referee."

" But I am enjoying myself. I never knew how knowledgable you were, Gavin."

" Hnn. The show is about to begin."

XXX

Gavin and Koto were sitting in chairs staring at the ceiling. The ceiling was immersed with types of liquids that gave it its translucent appearance. Koto was nervous. They were surrounded by other humans who stared at the ceiling as well.

" What is this place, Gavin?"

" Don't you know anything about the human world? They are going to use colorful lights to show us cool pictures and stars. We have got to go to that."

" I don't know..."

" Come on. Do I look like a guy you can't trust?"

The light show started. Dozens of little lights that acted like stars moved around over their heads. Gavin was enjoying the lightshow. Some parts of the light was fuzzy for Gavin to see.

" What do you think of the stars?"

" No offence, but it seems really dull to me."

" That I can change."

Gavin's pinkie finger glow with white light. The light rayed into the ceiling. Gavin used his pinkie to control the stars to move in different directions. He used his powers to create a giant Tyrannosaurus, a giant lollipop, and his action figure Hoser.

" Gavin, what are you doing? You could get caught."

" Relax. If anyone looked at me right now they wouldn't see my green aura. They would only see me as a boy who is trying touch the stars."

Gavin used his powers to form another figure. It started off with a fuzzy afro of hair. Then scribbles of light turned that light into fluffy hair. They etched the face of a beautiful, freckled face girl. The last part they drew were two small canine's

" Is that me?"

" Your face is the most beautiful of all the stars. I know your a demon, but your face must have been kissed by an angel."

" Everything you say is so corny."

" Is corny bad?"

" Corny is good. I like it."

Gavin used his powers to create giant skyscrapers. His stars looked like the structures of Tokyo. Then Gavin rained meteors over the city. Everyone in their seats quavered thinking the meteor's would crash on them. The show was over.

" What did you like more? My show or their show?"

" Your show. I was thinking about all the men in my life that have tried to win me over."

" And what about me?"

Koto jumped out of her seat and touched Gavin's neck. Gavin's cheeks turned red. " No comparrison."

" G-Great," he stammered. " I have the perfect place for you."

XXX

Koto and Gavin went to the mall. Koto was nervous again. Even though she hid her demon outward appearance, she was still nervous being around Gavin. If she was too attracted to Gavin she wouldn't hide her ears.

" Your taking me to a clothes store?"

" Yes. I thought you would like to wear something other than that yellow shirt and bowtie all the time."

Koto and Gavin walked into the most highly prestige clothing store they could find. It looked no different from the other stores, except the clean lavender women business suits. Gavin was introduced to a brunette worker wearing that suit.

" Can I help you?"

" Please go away. No one wants your help."

Gavin gave Koto a bathing suit. She walked behind the changing room. Gavin was impatient on seeing the bathing suit he picked out for her.

" How you tried on the bathing suit I gave you, Koto?"

" Yes. Promise me you won't laugh."

" I don't know. I'm so good at breaking promises they think I'm a parrot."

Koto bashfully walked out of the changing room. She was wearing a yellow bathing suit. She covered her face with a towel while Gavin smiled.

" Wow. That looks really good on you." Gavin walked up to Koto and touched her left knee. " Hmm. Your left thigh is a little fatter than your right one."

" Hey!"

" Don't worry. Everyone has something that makes them not perfect. Ugo has an annoying laugh, Iyo has those three dots on his neck."

" And your eyebrows are too spaced together."

" Exactly...Wait, you don't really think my eyebrows are too spaced together, do you?" Koto giggled. Gavin's embarrassed face was so cute. Gavin nervously giggled back at her. " Now that I take a closer look you have the potential of being a model?"

" I don't know if that's true."

" I'm serious. If I took you to a beach you would outshine all the other girls there. In fact, when this tournament is over you and I should go to the beach. Just the two of us."

" I don't really know you enough to go to places like the beach."

" You go to the beach with your friends, right? Just think of me as your guy-friend."

" It's not just that. After the tournament I'm suppose to go back to Demon World and you must return to your own world."

" It sucks! I really love the Dark Tournament and all the fighting. I just want to see more fighting."

XXX

" Momo? Momo..."

A young blond haired girl was walking through her house in the middle of the night. She was looking for her friend Momo. Little did the Hollywood hottie know a large zombie was following her with a giant cleaver.

" _Nothing puts a girl into a man's arms like a scary movie and monsters mutilating the pretty girls."_

Gavin and Koto's next stop was the movie theater's. Luckily for Gavin they were playing horror movies past twelve o' clock for a marathon. Koto was wearing the yellow sweater Gavin bought for her.

" _I'm so glad I bought her that sweater. That little cat looks just like her. If I can get a hug from her it will be like she's licking my stomach."_

Gavin was close to the gory part. The zombie was about to kill her like a swine. Gavin waited for Koto to jump on her at any moment. But she didn't.

" _Why isn't she scared? Everyone else is scared. That's right she's a demon. No demon would be afraid of a movie made by humans. There's nothing in this movie that hasn't happened to her-"_

Gavin pondered too hard...a scary decaying face jumped out of the screen and hollered at Gavin. Gavin screamed. Gavin screamed so loud everyone else in the theater jumped out of their seats.

" Gavin, can you please let go of my hand."

Gavin was holding Koto's hand without realizing it. Gavin's hand was sweating all over her. He let go of her hand and rubbed it off his shorts. Everyone in the stadium was scowling at him.

"_ I looked like a dork."_

XXX

" So how did you enjoy the movie?" Gavin asked.

" It was okay I guess. My favorite part was when you got scared and jumped to my arm."

" I wasn't scared."

" Ohh, you were so scared. 'Ah, the monster is going to eat me'. It was so classic I thought I was going to laugh."

" It is now past noon. Is there anywhere else you would want to be?"

" There are lots of places I would like to go. But it's getting really late. I think we should get back."

" Your right. Sorry for not showing you everthing I wanted."

" There's no need to apologize, Gavin. I had a wonderful time."

" Thank you, Hoser."

" This is usually the part where we talk about all the stuff we are going to do tomorrow and then the father opens the door and I get the evil look," Gavin laughed.

" There's none of that here. Thank you for a nice night out. And thanks for the sweater... and what you did in the observatory... I will cherish it as long as I can."

" There's still one more night after the semi-finals. Win or lose I would like to ask you out again."

" You are very daring, Gavin. I guess I could take another day with you. But promise me one thing."

" What's that?"

" Next time take me to the beach. See you tomorrow."

" _She may be a cat, but she is my mistress fox."_

XXX

After taking Kota home Gavin went back to his hotel room. Gavin tried opening the door, but it was closed shut.

" Why won't this door open?"

Gavin melted the doorknob with his heating powers. Gavin then kicked the door open. The door closed shut. Something on the other side was keeping the door closed. Gavin finally destroyed with help from Cyclops.

The room was dark. Gavin's right hand light up like a lantern and showed him what was inside. Ugo, Showtaro, and Akarenjya were passed out on the floor: three demons. Iyo was sleeping in his comfy chair.

" What a surprise. I left Ugo alone with everyone, I gave them alcohol, and I was gone for five hours. Well Gavin what did you learn today?"


	15. Chapter 15

Iyo was the first one to wake up from the frat party. He wasn't so scatterbrained like the rest of them and he wasn't very loving. When Iyo was mad he let it out. Iyo used his hands to summon a small water ball and splashed Gavin over the face.

" Wake up, lazy!"

Gavin jumped with a fright. He didn't like being wet. But it sober him enough to think clearly. " What happened?" Gavin moaned. " Did I drink any alcohol?"

" Everyone is dressed and waiting for you," Iyo said. " Get up."

Gavin quickly got back on his feet and walked towards the door. Iyo opened the door. A handsome black haired man, serpentine eyes darting left and right, was standing under an incandescent light bulb.

" Who are you?"

" My name is Akarenjya. You invited me on your team yesterday."

" Oh yeah, now I remember. Your the one with the attitude problems. Stay with us. The more the merrier."

" That's not entirely true," Iyo said. " When there's more of you there's more mouthes to feed. Five stomachs that need feeding. If we were in the war with Achilles the shortest of us would be served to the soldiers."

" Are you really suggesting we are going to eat each other just because of a few extra members?"

" Perhaps."

" If we were going to eat a member who would it be?" Ugo asked. He walked out from behind the door jamb with Showtaro.

" My money's on Showtaro," Gavin said. " He's the scrawniest."

" Who are you calling scrawny?"

Gavin heard the sound of a dragon hissing like a lawn mower. " My stomach is roaring like a dragon," Akarenjya said. " It's time to get something to eat."

XXX

The five members were eating breakfast together. Gavin was eating pancakes. A tiny WW2 cut butter with a butter juice and smeared it over Gavin's pancakes. Iyo was reading his notes.

" The perfect lunch for the perfect fighting team," Ugo said sipping on his shiki juice.

" It's especially good since we all get to eat it together and no one's eating everything," Gavin said, his mind was still on that time when Ugo and Iyo ate lunch without him.

" Now that everyone is fed and sober it's time we talked about our opponent team, Team Toguro." Iyo took five pictures out of his notebook. Two were pictures of a black haired men and a heavily armed man wearing samurai armor.

" These were pictures I took of Toguro when he faced Team Spirit Warriors. And these are pictures of him I took when he was fighting Team Spirit Warriors. As far as we know Toguro won all of his fights by himself. So far all I know is his powers allow him to increase the size of his muscles to any percent and makes him preeminent."

" That's great," Gavin said. " So what powers does his other teammates have."

" That's the thing; no one knows what powers they have. So far all the rounds have just been won by Toguro. From what I can tell he's a B class demon."

" A B class demon," Ugo said. " That's tough. But it's nothing like an S class like I used to be."

" B class, what a joke," Gavin said. " I could beat this Toguro dude with my eyes closed and one hand behind my back."

" That cocky attitude of yours is why we are having this discussion," Iyo said. " Do not underestimate Togoru. He's a very dangerous person to fight. He may even be stronger than you, Gavin."

" An opponent you think might be stronger than me? That just makes me want to fight him more."

" I have diligently stood by your side for your own selfish ambitions and the first time I give you any advice on how to fulfill those selfish ambitions, you don't listen to me!"

" No matter what your chart says we have to fight this team at the specific time."

" I'm helping us in getting prepared. We have to know which one of us will fight who."

" But you said you didn't know any of their powers."

" I said they didn't fight so there's data on their powers. But unlike you I have been keeping a watchful eye of our enemies." Iyo pushed the black haired man's picture to the front. Gavin and Ugo both stared at Karasu in unison. " This one here is Karasu. He has powers to blow anything he touches up."

" He looks like a vampire," Ugo said. " He's creepy."

" The heavily armored one's name is Bui. We can tell that strong attacks and swords won't work against him. But with every armor there's a tiny crack which will expose his weakness. We need someone to use their powers to get through that crack and expose that weakness."

" That's two. Any ideas on how we are going to stop Toguro?" Showtaro asked.

" For the older Toguro, I cannot say. But the younger Toguro has the power to increase his strength. With his strength he could lift the entire battlefield and throw it over the stadium. It's imparative that we fight him with strength."

Gavin placed both his hands behind his back. "And your secret weapon is ready to comply."

" The day you become the secret weapon I'll be a D class demon," Ugo chuckled.

" Will you two stop fighting!" Iyo shouted. " Gavin is right. He is the one with the most power on the team and that makes him our most powerful tool against Toguro."

" Wait," Showtaro said. " There's still one member of their team left. This one that amble his way into our lives unlike the other members. Who is going to teach this skunk of a compeititor a lesson?"

" Let me fight Toguro," Akarenjya said. " I want to show him how much power I possess."

" Let me fight him, let me," Showtaro said intransigently not letting Akarenjya fight. " I've been on this team longer than Akarenjya has, so I should fight him."

" Guys. I already decided who it is I want to face Toguro."

XXX

Team Maddening Whispers was in the stadium, Team Toguro on the other side. Gavin counted the vampire looking bomb demon Karasu, the silent but strong demon Bui, and the contemptible older brother Elder Toguro.

" There's only three of you. Where's your little brother Toguro?" Akarenjya shouted.

" Brother is busy with very important matters," Elder Toguro said with much witticism in his voice. " But he left me in charge to play with you."

" Welcome to the semi-finals of the Dark Tournament." Gavin pulled on his collar nervously. He was going to see his beauty Koto again. The demon walked on stage, blue fish skin and a long fish tail. " My name is Juri and I'll—"

Gavin ran up to the fish demon and grabbed her by the shoulders. Juri was scared. " What have you done with Koto?"

" Gavin, for gods' sake put the woman down. Koto's right over there." Gavin followed where Iyo was pointing. Koto was sitting in a high cubicle looking distressed about Gavin's attitude.

" Oh." Gavin backed away from Juri and waved his hand to Koto. " Hi Koto. It's me, Gavin. I would beat a hundred teams for you."

Sakyo walked out of the back room. He smoked his cigarette. Karasu turned his head at Sakyo. " What are you doing down here?"

" I was in the VIP section enjoying a drink when I couldn't help but notice that boy with the vibrant eyes."

" The dog demon? You came down here to look at a dog demon?"

" No. I came to bet on the dog demon. Three to one odds says Karasu is able to beat him. Burn that dog out of the stadium, Karasu."

" With pleasure."

Karasu walked in the center of the stadium. Iyo looked at his pretty elegant eyes. Gavin massaged Iyo's shoulders. " Remember the plan, Iyo. You fight Karasu first."

Gavin stopped rubbing Iyo's shoulders. Iyo walked in the center of the stadium. Karasu looked at him with his dark eyes. Iyo studied Karasu, see what makes him tick.

" _Karasu's eyes are dark and full of much hatred. His rehensible hatred is for his own teammates; he hates Toguro more than we hate him."_

" The first match will be Karasu of Team Toguro against Iyo of Team Maddening Whispers. Begin."

Iyo and Karasu stared at each other. Iyo rubbed his small talons against his hyena paw. Karasu brushed his hands against his black hair.

" _Why isn't Iyo doing anything?"_ Ugo thought.

" _I've never seen Iyo in a solemn position before,"_ Showtaro thought.

" _Did this one really beat Midorenjya with his own attack?"_ Akarenjya thought.

" _I can't believe they changed my beautiful Koto for this hack fish lady!"_ Gavin thought clenching his fist angrily.

Gavin wasn't the only one who was aggressively angry. Iyo flicked his tongue out of his mouth. Karasu angrily groaned seeing Iyo's tongue.

" Don't show that obscene tongue to me!" Karasu exclaimed.

" I can hear it, your bones are clattering together. You're afraid of me."

Karasu raised his cape over his head. When Karasu raised his cape he jumped over Iyo. Karasu flew towards Iyo.

" Look guys. Karasu raised his cape up," Ugo said. " He really is a vampire."

" Having that tattered thing doesn't make him a vampire," Gavin said. " It just makes him abnormal."

Karasu flew towards Iyo and slammed his hand into the ground. Iyo quickly jumped away from Karasu. Iyo cursed inwardly before he shouted outwardly, " Spiraling Bubbles!"

Iyo raised his right hand. A small bubble popped out. Another bubble popped out of Iyo's hand and another. The entire stadium was filled with floating bubbles.

" This isn't an attack, it's only an annoyance!" Karasu shouted.

" Is Iyo doing this to spite Karasu?" Showtaro asked.

" You'll see," Ugo said.

The entire stadium become a bubble land. Even the gaps were filled with bubbles. Suddenly a bubble transformed into a small sword. It soared towards Karasu's elbow. Karasu spun around flicked the bubble. It exploded in a small explosion.

" You have a varolian bend. The power to change the bubbles into any form. You start with my elbow and the next you'll try piercing my heart."

Every bubble morphed into different weapons. The weapons rose over Karasu aiming for his heart. Karasu raised his hands up. The bubbles exploded. Iyo raised a wall of water to protect his face. It only happened from a twitch of his fingers.

Koto's eyes frenzied over the explosion as she announced it in her microphone. " Karasu has just destroyed Iyo's attack with as little as a twitch of his finger. What will Karasu do now that Iyo is defenceless?"

Iyo's veins throbbed as he grew long fingernails. Iyo sprinted towards Karasu, stopped when Karasu raised his hand. " I wouldn't move if I were you," Karasu said. " I planted a small bomb in your vertebra. If you take a single step the bomb will go off and you will die."

" This is just great!" Gavin said sarcastically. " Karasu has the audacity to belittle Iyo just because he thinks he's so great."

" Iyo, don't move!" Showtaro shouted. " You can still use your water moves! Use them, Use them!"

" How do you know he's not going to blow up once he uses his attacks?" Ugo asked.

" I grew up in the plateau," Showtaro said. " I know what it feels to have limited steps. That's why when you're stuck in a gorge like I have the only way to climb out is to reserve all your energy until you have enough to waste it all."

Iyo's fingernails glow blue as his middle fingers grew little water balls. The crystalline ball floated over Iyo's head.

" Two giant water balls have just circled around Iyo's head," Juri said in her microphone. " He's steadying his breathing and it looks like his fur has puffed feathery quills out."

" Get this hussy off the stadium!" Gavin shouted. " I want my darling Koto back."

Iyo lobbed his two glass balls into the air. The balls vanished from site. The demons in the stadium looked in the air looking for the balls.

" If your going to use a big attack the least you can do is aim correctly," Karasu chuckled. " I mean, you threw your biggest attack in the air. Are you blind?"

" No. But your an idiot."

Karasu looked at the sky. Things were falling towards Karasu. Marbles? The objects were sharp and triangular. With these weapons Iyo could slit a person's head clean off.

" A projectile is falling into the ground. If anyone has an umbrella I suggest you hide under it."

It was too late for Koto's warning. The objects rained down on the demons. The weapons went through their heads. But Ugo blocked the knives with his electrical power.

" Iyo just killed a dozen demons in the stand," Ugo said. " We are trying to be popular with these savages, and killing them is only going to give us a bad image."

" What's Iyo doing?" Showtaro asked. " Karasu is only blowing up his attacks with his bombing attacks."

" Look again."

The weapons that didn't kill demons hit the floor. The objects transformed into small puddles of water. The water streamed off the stadium.

" Water?"

" Iyo is trying to get the stadium wet. With a wet stadium Karasu will slip and Iyo can finish him while he's down."

" But that trick seems a little simple. Wouldn't Iyo rather prove who's stronger with a battle of power?"

" No. We are only about winning."

The water created small waves that pushed into Karasu's knees. Karasu was barely standing on the stadium. But Karasu didn't stay down for long. With a twist of his fingers Iyo clutch his chest. Karasu was going to kill Iyo from the inside.

" I bestow upon you a very unpleasant death. I would give you something to laugh about, but I'm not a funny hyena."


	16. Chapter 16

The first explosion hit Iyo directly. The second explosion burned off the right side of the stadium. The entire stadium was burned in a giant fire. Gavin, who was passive to listen to Iyo fighting Karasu, watched his friend burning on the fire. Karasu was flying over his giant bomb. Juri, who jumped off the stadium before the explosion, ran up to the wall, said,

" Karasu has just blown the stadium floor and is flying through the air."

The fire in the stadium faded before Karasu's feet touched the unharmed ground. Karasu flicked his black hair looking left and right for Iyo. Karasu chuckled inside, watching the hyena die was almost as fun as blowing up trees. In the debris Karasu saw a small hole. The width was three inches; not enough to hold a foot. Karasu heard tittering coming around him. He looked up, Iyo was flying over him.

" This is Koto speaking. Iyo has just grown those girlish wings out of his back and is chasing Karasu."

Karasu realized the portent of Iyo's powers. Iyo drew energy from the clouds and captured them in his hands. Iyo utilized the water and used it to fire at Karasu. Just by twitching his fingers Karasu was able to blow up the water ball. Iyo was high enough over the ground to see the green lantern of light glowing beside Karasu. A zombie looking round creature flew towards Iyo. Iyo quickly flew down like a bird catching fish in the water, and he pulled up to fly through Karasu's legs.

" Iyo has tried capturing Karasu inside a giant wall of water, but Karasu has blown his way out of it. Now Karasu is trying to blow up Iyo with his bomb attacks, but Iyo is evading Karasu by flying under him."

" That Juri knows how to announced a battle better than Koto," Showtaro said. " She can say what's going on without adding her own innuendo into it."

" No one's better at announcing a fight than my smart Koto!"

"_ I can't believe my team really lost against these enormous idiots,"_ Akarenjya thought.

Iyo struck a blade between Karasu's eyes. Karasu knew the blade was coming for him and was right not to dodge it. The blade was made of water. Iyo scratched his claws towards Karasu's face. Realizing what was going on, Karasu jumped back. Karasu's eyes glowed avid with red eyes. He jumped forward trying to touch Iyo. Iyo folded his wings as he jumped to the right. Karasu jumped towards Iyo and tried touching him again, but Iyo jumped to the left.

" You have such terrible aim," Iyo chuckled. " I thought you would destroy me blowing up my vertebra?"

" Only when it was necessary. Now that we are on land I can destroy you with one little touch."

" Did you see that?" Ugo said with an irrational mind. " The vampire's eyes just turned red."

" I'm surprised with this as well," Gavin said. " But we are in demon world. I'm sure a glowing eyed vampire would be the least surprising thing we've seen."

Karasu attacked with a flurry of grab attempts. Iyo dodged ever one of them moving his body in the opposite direction. It wasn't easy keeping away from Karasu. He was a relentless fighter. Iyo turned around and ran towards the outside stadium. Karasu almost grabbed him, but Iyo rolled at the last second into the grass. Before Juri could begin counting Iyo unfolded his wings and flew over Karasu.

" Iyo just swooped back into the air," Jiru announced. " This is rough for Karasu but good for Iyo."

" So much for that three to one chance you were talking about," Elder Toguro said snidely to Sakyo.

" I wasn't wrong about the chances. Remember what Karasu planted inside Iyo's tendon."

The bomb inside Iyo's chest started to throb like a panicked heart. Karasu didn't care what methods he used in a battle as long as he won. Karasu squeezed both his hands and Iyo exploded. Karusu's body was on fire, and sweat trickled down his face. Karasu could see the screams and gores of all his victims.

" Iyo just spontaneously combusted!" Jiru shouted in her microphone. " The victory looks like it goes to Karasu."

Karasu watched the downpour of charcoal flecks touch his mask. Smoke and rain splashed at his face like a tropical forest. Another thing rained down on Karasu. Blood. Blood from Iyo's body. Karasu rubbed his fingers against the blood, then wiped it off under his jacket.

" Our strength wasn't the same. It was only natural I would beat you. I had no hard feelings towards you, but you had to die so I could live."

Karasu turned away. Whatever bits of corpse was left of Iyo would be food for the vultures. The demon vultures. The one's the size of man with three eyes and talons sharp enough to rip man and demon's arms off alike. Karasu gave Iyo his condolences flicking his hair. However, a looming disaster was heading his way. It was not a man nor a demon moving towards him. His body was a nonphysical glowing mist, his head became two tufts of untangled disheveled hair, and his chest emblazoned with two rapiers.

" The might Wau'tu doesn't let the wicked tell him what he can and can't do. He protects those that have been abused and mistreated. He appears from the largest ripple to the smallest trickle. I am the mighty Wau'tu, and you are the villian who I will thwart."


	17. Chapter 17

Karasu's eyes went from surprise to joy in a second. He heard about the _demon _who could change his form, and he was getting antsy for a taste of _it. _For too long there hasn't been a demon who could survive more than one touch from Karasu.

" Hey!" A demon cheering for Team Toguro's side shouted. " He's not Iyo. Using another fighter after the battle has started is cheating."

" I agree," Koto said. " We are going to leave this to the voting committee."

Karasu felt the tension cocooning him as he gazed into Wau'tu's steady eyelids. He, the restless one; the necromancer of detonation; Karasu and his adversary team Team Toguro.

" The votes are valid. They have voted for the mighty Wau'tu to continue fighting for Team Maddening Whispers."

" What?" The demon yelled standing off his seat. " Who voted for them? I want to see some proof."

A man in the VIP section pressed a button on his remote. Gavin heard a rumbling sound under his feet. Gavin, Ugo, Akarenjya, and Showtaro jumped away from the grass. A wide screen rose from the ground and a giant TV screen rose over the stadium. Gavin, who was waiting for something entertaining to watch, plopped down on the grass and watched the television. The TV turned on, it showed Iyo. Iyo's image turned into Wat'tu.

" What's that doing on the screen?" Gavin asked.

" Iyo put it there in case he had to transform," Ugo said. " It actually came in handy."

The Wat'tu chanted amicably while Karasu glanced up. Wat'tu was mocking Karasu. Karasu twitched his fingers ready to throw a bomb.

" You did good job fighting against Iyo, but he's just a creampuff compared to me."

" Iyo or Wat'tu, I will annilate you."

Karasu used his powers to conjure the same zombie bomb from before. With deadly accuracy Karasu threw the bomb towards Wat'tu. Wat'tu's gleam in his gaze grew brighter. Karasu's bomb almost touched Wat'tu, but it turned into vapor.

" That was a good shot. Against a normal fighter you might have won, but I'm anything but an ordinary fighter."

Karasu raised his hands over his shoulders. Karasu summoned a dozen bat like bombs that flew towards Wat'tu. Wat'tu created a ball of water mottled with white light. The bats flew towards Wat'tu's ball of water. The ball dispersed, the bat bombs disappeared.

" Iyo himself couldn't see these attacks firsthand. Your powers involve bringing dead matter to life. A power not many demons use, but it's a power that won't work against me."

" They have no idea that Wat'tu's water has the power to put anything inside it into another dimension," Gavin whispered to Ugo. " No matter how much bombs Karasu throws at him he can put it somewhere else."

" Water Breath!"

Wat'tu took a deep breath. Wat'tu's attack was followed by a stream that followed Karasu. With a weary flick of his hair, he jumped upwards. The stream followed Karasu off the stadium. It ram into Karasu, and Karasu was teleported off the stadium and was fling into the grass.

" Karasu is out of the stadium. One...Two...Three...Four...Five..."Karasu didn't stay on the ground long. Karasu got off the ground and went back into the stadium. " Karasu is back on the stadium."

Karasu grabbed his metal mask. Karasu pulled the mask off. Big blond hair and perfect smile—he had it all. " You have forced me to show my true self. You will see this whole stadium burn to the ground."

" This is strange. Karasu's hair turned from black to golden blond."

" Sakyo, I think you should go somewhere safe," Toguro said.

Karasu took a deep breath in. His hair turned green with yellow energy around him. Gavin didn't understand how Karasu was glowing or what was going to happen. " _What's happening to Karasu. It's like he's..." _Gavin squeezed Ugo's sleeve. Ugo turned. " Ugo, we have to help the demons on our side."

" Why?"

" Because this whole stadium is going to blow!"

Gavin and Ugo rushed to save the demons on their side, but not the demons on Toguro's side. Karasu's body emitted the explosion which made the stadium erupt. Juri rushed out of the stadium again, Koto covered her eyes and sit under her desk, and Showtaro and Akarenjya ran out of the stadium.

Heavy clouds enshrouded the stadium. The clouds spread throughout the stadium. Juri got off the grass and crawled onto the stadium.

" This is Juri. For all those who are still alive I wanted to tell you how deeply sorry our tournament is. For all those with weak constitutions if you want to leave the stadium, refunds will be given to you."

The smoke cleared up. Through the smoke Juri saw demons; they were from Toguro's side and they were passed out or dead. Juri turned around. Juri turn the other way to Maddening Whispers side. All four other members were standing on the stadium. Demons were behind the team members quivering but very much alive.

" Team Maddening Whisper members and former members of Team Monstralize and Team Gorenja have saved demons on their side creating a barrier."

Blond haired Karasu was standing in the center of the stadium with Wat'tu. Wat'tu was unfazed by Karasu's attack. Wat'tu was smiling.

" Is this what the inevitable bomber Karasu can do?" Karasu raised his arms preparing for another bomb attack. However, small water balls appeared in Karasu's arms and legs restraining him. " I put water balls on your arms and feet. If you use any of your tricks it will blow up in you. You have great strength, but if you continue to struggle your only going to lose."

Karasu didn't stop struggling. In spite of creating bombs and Wat'tu, Karasu wasn't going to give up. Karasu's right ankle twisted and disappeared. He twisted his left ankle and it disappeared. The two water bubbles grew larger on Karasu's arms and eventually swallowed him. Juri sneaked up to Wat'tu and raised her microphone to his face.

" Wat'tu did you kill him?"

" Of course not. That would be pogrom. I transported Karasu into the human world. But of course he's out of bounds."

A giant whirlpool spiralled around Iyo. The whirlpool then exploded and a sodden Iyo appeared on the stadium. His fur was wet and smelled like wet dog.

" The winner is Iyo."

" It seems you've underestimated this Team Maddening Whispers," Sakyo said.

" That won't happen again," Toguro said. " This time we have a bigger boulder to crush them."

The tall member Bui stomped on the stadium with his heavy armor legs. Bui blew air out of his helmet over his armor. Bui was waiting for someone to step on the stadium with him.

" This is my cue," Ugo said.

" Remember the plan, Ugo," Iyo said.

" I know. Use my electrical powers to aim at his weak spot and dismantle his armor. I'm not an idiot. That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."

Ugo jumped on the stadium. The crowd cheered for him, so Ugo raised his hands up and turned around a few times. When he was done getting the crowds attention he turned to Bui. Ugo checked his body. Bui was at least forty wide.

" How does it feel to live large?" Ugo expected some kind of answer from the giant man, but Bui didn't say anything. " Not a talker, eh? That's alright. I expect more of a squealer anyways."


	18. Chapter 18

Ugo didn't know what kind of powers Bui possessed. He didn't have much time to prepare, either. He felt a strange sensation when he stared into Bui's eyes. He'd felt similar when his father's powers crept through him, stripping his powers as punishment for his weakness. His fingers grasp his sword ready to kill.

" Fight."

Ugo saw tiny particles of ready light emit as a giant axe appeared in Bui's hands. His axe was bigger than Gavin's Cyclops, and sharper than Ugo's sword. Ugo found it humorous; a big man with a big axe. _The bigger they are the harder they fall. _

" That's one big axe."

Ugo dashed towards Bui preparing to thrust his sword into Bui's eye. Bui waited until Ugo was close to his chest. He swing his sword with all his strength. Ugo swerved to the right and jumped over Bui's axe. With one large slash Ugo cut Bui's axe in half!

Bui's axe was a pile of wood and axe blade. Ugo noticed a small sliver of metal under the pile. Ugo felt like a god. It was a foolish thing to think, given who he was, but he took down a giant axe with a single sword slash. Bui's hand glow with demonic energy and another giant axe appeared. The axe was so heavy Bui's feet sank through the concrete.

" Ugo has cut that giant axe in half with his little sword. But it looks like Bui can summon axe's at will."

Bui didn't charge at Ugo. He slashed his axe into the ground. His blade was in a giant tile. His strong hands lift the giant tile out of the ground, and threw the ton slab at Ugo. Ugo rolled out of the way of the first one. It went towards Gavin, but Gavin dropped to the ground and it went straight into the wall. Holding the axe with one hand, Bui jumped over Ugo. He slashed his axe into Ugo. Ugo took out his two guns and fired into the axe. Bui hit Ugo with a giant _club, _smacking Ugo off his feet, spinning his body in a lotus twirl, Ugo landed on his feet.

" I knew there was a reason I held onto these. So I can blow things up."

Bui realized his axe didn't have a blade. Without a blade it wasn't as effective in killing demons. Bui's giant stick emitted red demon energy. That giant stick transformed into a giant axe. Bui stabbed his axe into the stadium and pulled a giant slab out of the ground. Before Bui threw the slab, Ugo chuckled.

" You can attack me with everything you have. I've already have enough energy to stop you."

Ugo charged at Bui with his sword up high. Bui threw the first slab at Ugo. Ugo dodged and Bui threw another slab at him. Ugo moved left, right, dodging all the slabs rocketing towards him. Ugo fell right into Bui and stabbed his sword into Bui's neck. Ugo's sword sparked wit electricity.

" Volatile Electric Infusion!"

Ugo release extreme electric current into Bui's neck. A tiny shot of his electricity caused discomfort for Bui as it spread throughout his armor. Ugo stayed still until he was sure the electricity was strong enough for his task, then he jumped away from Bui. The armor from Bui's body flew off: arms, legs, and chest. The only thing that didn't fly off was his mask, suppressing his cries of pain.

" You don't have any armor left. Now you can't defend yourself."

Bui didn't seem in any way angry he just lost his armor. Bui rubbed his right hand with his left hand. Ugo could hear a small chuckle in Bui's suppress mask. " Your a little slow not to realize my true power."

" Did you know Bui could talk?" Showtaro asked.

" No," Gavin said. " I thought he was mute."

" He's actually very handsome without his helmet on," Iyo said.

Gavin looked at Team Toguro. Sakyo and Toguro were both smiling. It wasn't about Bui's _true _power or anything like that. They were laughing at Gavin's confusion.

" _It's strange. Why would Toguro's brother suddenly disappear without reason? And what is with this uneasy feeling. Genkai..."_

Bui took off his helmet. Under that helmet was a green haired man and a purple scar on his forehead. It was only for a second, but faded as soon as it glowed.

" You may be big, but that doesn't mean your strong."

Bui's body glows with green demon energy instead of his original red demon energy. The energy filled the entire stadium. Bui flew over Ugo with the ability to fly.

" Do you feel my battle aura? It's strong. My armor was an inhibitor that sealed this excess power. Before I became a slave for the Toguro's I would never have this impressive battle aura. I would never fight you without my new strength."

" Your not the only one who became strong after starting out weak," Ugo said. " The difference between you and me is I've known what it's like to be strong before I was weak."

" Are these two going to chatter box all day about their strength or are they going to really fight?" Akarenjya grumble.

Bui's body continued to glow with the same battle aura. Ugo suddenly glowed with an aura of his own. His aura was yellow with electricity charging through his body.

" How do you like my electric aura? When you hit me with that battle aura I'll absorb it."

Juri tip-toped to the center of the stadium. Bui and Ugo's auras were evenly matched. They were being passive of letting Juri say what she wanted to say. " Let the battle between Ugo from Team Maddening Whispers and Bui from Team Toguro start again."

Bui flew towards Ugo preparing to ram into him with his glowing green body. Sparks surged out of Ugo's fingers. Ugo outmaneuvered Bui swerving to the right and thrust his fingers into Bui's face, burning Bui's face. Bui tried hitting Ugo, but Ugo jumped away. Ugo charged enough electricity to fire towards Bui. The electricity went towards Bui, but Bui flew over it.

" I can't tell who's winning," Showtaro said. " Ugo or Bui?"

" I say it's a stallmate between them," Iyo said. " What do you think Gavin? Gavin?" Iyo turned his head left and right. He didn't see the self-proclaimed team leader anywhere. He was gone. " Where did he go?"


	19. Chapter 19

Ugo's finger was a deadly gun. Raising his hand like a gun he charged the tip of his finger and fired a beam of electricity into Bui. Bui stumbled back from Ugo's power. Bui's battle aura faded as he prepared to charge into Ugo.

" Come on, bull boy. I'm right here."

Bui stomped his feet quickly towards Ugo. Suddenly a lighting strike came down from the sky and struck Bui. Bui weakly got off the stadium floor and glowed with his battle aura.

" You may be strong, but all that training hasn't made you much smarter."

Bui's body glow with green energy. This aura was much stronger than his previous battle aura. Bui floated off the crashed part of the stadium and soared towards Bui.

" Aura Battle Cross Attack!"

Ugo thrust his sword into the air. Electricity from the sky zapped the tip of his sword. The electricity spread all over Ugo's blade as he swing it everywhere. When Bui ram into Ugo, he pierced his sword through Bui's aura.

" Raijin Thunder Slash!"

Ugo's electric powers created a chain reaction with Bui's battle aura. The electricity and aura shined dazedly together before the explosion occurred. Ugo and Bui were both pushed away. Juri covered her ears the whole time. She looked up to see a giant fissure through the stadium.

" Those two destroyed half of the stadium just for their fight?" Showtaro said astonish

" Only half of the stadium? Ugo is always the destructor."

Iyo and Showtaro looked back at the stadium. They noticed Ugo standing on top of Bui's stomach. Bui was sweating like a pig for slaughter when Ugo's sword touched his neck.

" You have to kill me," Bui pleaded. " If you don't kill me I'll be in your debt."

" You are free to leave. I wouldn't want you as a slave. If losing to me is so much of a chore why don't you just kill yourself and get it over with."

" The winner of the second round is Ugo."

Ugo sheath his sword and walked out of the stadium. He gave Iyo a high five and Showtaro a high five. Ugo wanted to give Gavin a high five, but Ugo didn't see Gavin anywhere.

" Where's Gavin?"

" He went shopping."

XXX

Genkai was standing in the meadow waiting for her old friend to appear. A soft breeze blew through her crisp pink hair. She thought determinedly Toguro's actions, following his actions through the sounds of his footsteps. Basking in the warm sun, the hulking figure appeared.

" I hoped we could meet again under different circumstances. That you could be the Toguro I once knew. But you've fallen so deep into your new form that old Toguro is gone."

Genkai spun around getting into her fighting pose. Toguro flexed his tawny colored arms. His muscles started to bulge out until they became the size of bowling balls. Toguro grew to the strength of fifteen construction workers and growing. When he was finished his muscles were stronger than anyone's.

" I will honor our battle using eighty percent of my true power."

Toguro unleashed his mighty battle roar. Toguro moved his fist towards Genkai. Genkai jumped over Toguro and bounced off his shoulder. Toguro didn't like Genkai touching his bare skin. He hit Genkai with rapid punches. Genkai dodged the first, second, third, and fourth punches. On the fifth punch Genkai did a backflip away from Toguro.

" Your a lot slower than you once were, Genkai. What happened to all that energy?"

" Mind your own business."

Genkai made her fingers glow. Several projectiles towards Toguro. Against a normal opponent they would stun them. The attack just bounced off Toguro's massive muscular stomach. Toguro was right. Genkai had grew weaker over the years because she was old. She fell silent, exhausted from the energy she used.

" Where's the Genkai I once knew? The one that fought with the ferocity of a dangerous animal. Is this the Genkai I'm suppose to face?"

Genkai's hands glow blue with spirit energy. Genkai didn't have the strength to move quickly. She moved towards him moving very slowly; gracefully her muscles started flowing with her spirit energy. She punched Toguro in his gut, but Toguro grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground.

" You aren't even trying to fight me. You want me to kill you so your newest student can grow stronger. Genkai, that's very bad of you."

Genkai couldn't do anything to stop Toguro from mocking her. She waited for climax. Toguro stomped into Genkai. Blood spurted from her nose over Toguro's hand. Toguro raised his right hand to grapple punch her. Part of Genkai was scared, even frightened. A boy then bashed into Toguro. He bashed Toguro in his nose and Toguro stumbled back.

" Did you see that? I just broke that guy's nose."

" Gavin? What are you doing here?"

" How about a thank you after I just saved your life. I thought you already sensed my presence on the boat. I guess I'm better at espionage than I thought. Maybe I should get a metal."

Toguro quickly recovered from Gavin's attack. He couldn't comprehend what a little boy was doing here. He gritted his teeth thinking about how Genkai invited him.

" Genkai. This battle was between you and me. Why did you invite this boy here?"

" I didn't invite him. He came to me."

" You must be my big uncle Toguro. Nice to met you. I'm your nephew Gavin."

" What are you talking about?"

" A lot has happened since we separated, Toguro. I found a young disciple who will take over my home the day I pass away."

" That's right. I'm her son. How do you like that, uncle Toguro?"

" Kid of yours? I'll see what he can do."

Toguro dashed his giant body through the grass towards Gavin. Toguro saw a rustling in the bushes beside him, but ignored it moving towards Gavin. A creature pale white and giant moved his outstretched hand towards Toguro and grabbed him! Gavin rooted for this creature, Cyclops, as he squeezed Toguro's chest.

" That's right, Cyclops. Squeeze the life out of him."

Toguro chopped his hands into Cyclops giant fingers. Cyclops released Toguro. Toguro ducked under Cyclops fat legs and squeezed Cyclops large stomach. Toguro squeezed Cyclops so hard he exploded.

" Eighty percent is enough to take you down, Genkai, and your son too."


	20. Chapter 20

Toguro poised to attack again. Comparing their muscle size Gavin was cooked venison compared to Toguro, who towered over every deer. Toguro stood idly by waiting for Gavin to make his move. Gavin, who weighed less than two hundred hounds, stomped his feet like a sumo wrester preparing to charge.

" You want this to be a battle of strength? Very well. Let's push into each other and see which one has the most strength."

Gavin charged Toguro. Toguro let out his mighty roar charging towards Gavin. Nothing discouraged Gavin from fighting; he was on his way to die or give everything his all. Gavin pushed into Toguro with his strength, Toguro pushing him, they both stood in place unable to push the other back.

" _His strength is actually really strong. But it's still not enough."_

Toguro kept pushing with his eighty percent power. But had his own prestige, and it's what gave him teammates. Toguro stepped back. Toguro raised his body power to eighty-five percent...raised his power to eight-six percent—all his strength didn't have the power to push Gavin an inch.

" _This can't be! How is he beating my strength?"_

_Gavin pushed Toguro off his feet into the grass. Gavin was ostensibly a strong human being. But even the strongest demons in the world couldn't push Toguro off the ground with their strength alone. Ice masses touched Toguro's skin like liquid nitrogen. His shoulders were frozen from his protrusions to his muscles._

" You used the snow in your hands to freeze my shoulders?"

" That's right. I figured even the strongest of fighters like you must get cold. And with frozen arms they will lose there strength."

The attack only hazed Toguro for a second. Toguro's arm solidified to their regular muscle mass. Gavin's moves were completely arbitrary.

" Genkai taught you well. It's a shame you have to die before her. Yaaaahhhh!"

Toguro used his acerbic strength to combat Gavin's arbitrary moves. Toguro's aflame muscle body almost ram into Gavin. Gavin swayed his fingers twirling them left and right. The grass grew bigger until they had Toguro in his grasp. The grass wrapped around Toguro's strong body parts: arms and legs. Toguro was raised like a little doll off the ground.

" Now that I have you in my dewy grass, I would like to ask you some questions."

A harpoon of grass grew out of the ground and slithered up Toguro's back. The harpoon grass went into Toguro's neck and contorted inside his body. Toguro could feel the grass growing inside his spine.

" Right now I have some dewy grass inside your spine. It will force the answer out of you. Is your name really Toguro?"

" Y-Yes."

" Feel that tingling in your spine? That's grass is moving through your spinal fluids. They will move to your brain and make you answer what you already know." Do you want to kill Genkai?"

" Yes."

" Did you gain this demon power after you won the last Dark Tournament with Genkai?"

" Yes."

" Did you want to have this power before the genocide of your students?"

" No."

" When you gained this power did you for one second think about how it would impact Genkai? That you would be losing a part of yourself to this power and become the thing you've despised?"

" No!"

" Were you in love with Genkai?"

" Yes."

" Are you still in love with Genkai?"

" Yes."

" You have lost a lot to gain the strength you have now. But you didn't have to become that kind of demon, Toguro. You lost yourself after-no, before you beat that demon you lost your humanity. I know what it's like to lose people close to you, but-"

Toguro snapped out of the grass. Toguro grabbed his sunglasses and threw them away. Toguro was angrier than Genkai ever saw him. His eyebrows were quirked in an angry fashion. His eyebrows were arched over his triangular face.

" You don't know what it's like to be me. You only think about yourself. You didn't come to fight me or save Genkai. Why did you come here? Tell me?"

Toguro had emotions running through his head. He prepared to spike his fist into Gavin's face. Like a tower raising from the terrain a giant monster's head rose behind Gavin. It's eyes flare with glowing yellow, it's helmet was red, and the face was plastic gray. The monsters mouth burned with a tiny fireball.

" Hoser!"

Hoser fired a small fireball out his mouth. The fireball launched over Gavin and went right into Gavin could see Toguro's agonized expressions from inside his burning fireball. Gavin's sadistic side started to show as he watched Toguro in great pain.

" While your burning like a marshmallow let me tell you why I came here. I came here to have fun. I don't care about the trophy, or you, or the demons giving up their lives trying to win. I don't like to kill demons, even the one's who want to kill me. By fighting in this tournament I'm not only getting better but the people fighting me are getting better as well. One day I want to be as strong as my mother Genkai."

Gavin walked up to his step mother Genkai. Genkai didn't need Gavin's help of getting up. Genkai stood off the ground and looked at the burning fireball with Toguro. _I never thought it would end like this_, Genkai thought as she continued to watch Toguro burn without helping him.

The fireball ceased. He saw Toguro standing perfectly fine, not a scorch mark on any part of his body. There was something missing from Toguro; he lost six organs and became much shorter. He weighed less than one hundred pounds, his skin turned from tawny to bright tan, and his ribs were showing under his flesh.

" Why did you become so short?"

" You did it. You brought me to use one hundred percent of my true power. I was hoping to save this power against (last). But I will enjoy fighting you with this power."

Toguro's body changed differently from all his earlier transformations. His body grew bigger with his arms the first thing to grow bigger. His thin rib cage grew into a herculean body. His tawny skin turned into a swampy green color. Toguro became a big, green, strong demon. He flick his finger. A burst of eruption created a bullet hole in a tree behind him.

" Oh crap, he's green now."

" Run away from him, Gavin," Genkai said. " You can't beat him while his powers are in their uppermost strength."

" Genkai, I'm saying this because I love you. Shut your mouth and let me fight your former boyfriend."

Toguro stood perfectly still while Gavin walked towards him. Toguro was at the peak of his magnitude. Before he could kill people with the flick of his fingers, now he could kill them without even touching them. Eigh orbs circles around Gavin: yellow, green, blue, orange, purple, white, red, black. Toguro just laughed daringly.

" You have a lot of guts to fight me like this. Or are you just stupid?"

" Coincidentally, those two have saved me a dozen times."

Toguro moved behind Gavin with extreme speed. His feet were stronger than an axe. He kicked Gavin in his back sending him flying towards the trees. Gavin crashed into the tree and fell down. An acorn fell from the earthquake hitting Gavin's noggin. Gavin was hurt. The yellow orb grew larger over his head and shined over his bruises.

" Yellow, the power to heal."


	21. Chapter 21

Gavin accelerated his healing factors. His bruise's disappeared from his body. Gavin glow yellow with his healing powers. Gavin recovered in no time.

" Green, the color of wilderness."

Gavin swayed his hands back and forth again. Giant blades of grass came out of the ground and circled around him. The blades of grass sliced through Toguro's arms, legs, and stomach. Toguro lashed out his backhand with a fiery bomb. The grass burned into flecks.

" Blue, the dense of glacier ice."

Gavin's hand transformed into a ball of spikes. Gavin threw his ball towards Toguro, and a giant wall of ice froze him. Toguro was frozen in Gavin's ice attack. Soon the ice cracked in half. The ice shattered and Toguro walked out of the ice. Gavin's body burned with a fiery aura.

" Orange, the burning sensation of heat."

Gavin raised his right hand into a finger gun. Fire burned out of Gavin's finger and burned Toguro. Toguro covered his body with his mighty green arms. Gavin's attack was ineffective against Toguro's rock solid body.

" Purple, the power to summon demon parts."

A large purple wormhole opened out of Gavin's stomach and stretched to Toguro's body. Toguro grabbed Gavin's hand and pushed it back towards the wormhole. Toguro was getting closer to crushing Gavin.

" White, the power to shine."

Gavin's eyes glowed white. His body shinned and blinded Toguro. Toguro held his big arms over his eyes to stop the irritating blindness. Toguro waved his giant arms, he felt something being shattered in his fingernails. A quick glance later Toguro saw Gavin disappeared, and the thing he destroyed was just a tree. Toguro turned around and Gavin was behind him.

Toguro almost ran back and attacked Gavin. Gavin's right hand burned with a red-black fireball. The inner flames danced and Gavin smiled. " Red and Black mixed together, the powers of flames and annihilation."

Gavin thrust his hands three times. The fourth thrust a giant beam of red-black flames moved towards Toguro. Toguro felt sharp pains through his toes and in his hair. Four screeching ghosts rattled his vision with their sharp claws and their spiralling movement. This attack would bring Toguro to the brink of insanity. But the flames around his body dispersed.

" In a way I'm just like you," said Gavin. " I've always looked for someone who could help me use all seven of my colors. And I think that person is you, Toguro."

Toguro didn't understand Gavin. Toguro tried killing Genkai, almost killed him, and he didn't try killing him. Gavin was a joyous person. He reminded Toguro of what it meant to be human; fight with all your strength but try not to kill. Just try to be the better man in everything.

" I guess you and I are from the same kindred spirit. No ordinary opponent can quench are thirst for battle. That's why we need each other to win this fight."

Toguro and Gavin got into their fighting poses. Gavin wriggled his toes out of his shoes. Gavin was going to fight Toguro barefoot. Genkai did nothing but watch, then shook her head about how much Gavin could change people. With a unison smile they prepared to fight.

" Let's make this final battle be the one the winner will remember."

Gavin and Toguro gave their loudest war cries. Toguro prepared to dash first. Gavin patiently waited for Toguro to get close to him. It was finally getting exciting for Gavin. When Gavin was sure Toguro would charge, long root-like fingers pierced through his stomach. The fingers raised Toguro off the ground, and Elder Toguro was standing under hm.

" This is where I find you, brother. Wasting your strength on this mediocre human."

" What are you doing here?" Genkai shouted.

" This boy has some very powerful teammates. I was tangled in a fight, then I realized their team leader just left. I kept wondering where that leader has gone—at first I thought he was just going to the bathroom. But then I thought ' he must be going after my brother'"

" Your nothing but a cold sore that swells in people's lips!" Gavin shouted. " Why don't you take those sleek clothes of yours and get the hell away from here."

" You think your our adversary. You think I'm ticked that you hurt my brother. But we aren't two separate Toguro's. We're the Toguro Brother's. And when we fight together, nothing can beat us."

Gavin noticed the tint of Toguro's fingers changing color. The color of Toguro's stomach changed color as well. The dark green changed into soft purple skin. Elder Toguro was getting smaller like the parasite he was. Gavin murmured to Genkai.

" What are you doing to him?"

" Brother is using one hundred percent of his body. He relies on strength to win his fights. But I am the brains of the family; mother thought someday I would become the perfect surgeon. Now you shall see what Toguro can do when he uses one hundred and fifty percent of his true powers."

" One hundred and fifty percent?" Genkai screamed in loud emotional pain. " But that will kill him!"

" Maybe. But I'll fuse with my brother I can flower his abilities." Elder Toguro's entire body transferred into Younger Toguro's body. Gavin nearly threw up everything he ate when Toguro's head grew into a large brain. Younger Toguro's tiny hair transformed into Elder Toguro's giant hair. When Gavin thought things couldn't be more grotesque, a tiny face of eyes and mouth; eyes on both side of his other eyes and upside down mouth on Toguro's head.

" My brother is my farm and I am his agronomist. We forge a mighty beast together."


	22. Chapter 22

Elder Toguro's laugh bounced off a tree behind Gavin and echoed into Gavin's ear. Gavin—his rings ringing from the echo—spit his words of disgust in Toguro's face.

" I really hate this guy."

Elder Toguro's right hand grew up like a balloon. Elder Toguro controlled his brother's fingers to fired towards Gavin. Younger Toguro's fingers were the size of boulders and long as a eight foot python. A purple sigil appeared in Gavin's hand. A small wormhole tore through Gavin's skin and a bone scythe came out. It sliced Toguro's fingers in half. The fingers instantly grew back to their precious form.

" _Elder Toguro can shapeshift his body into any weapon he wants. Toguro can reinfoce his muscles. Together they can create powerful weapons."_

Elder Toguro mixed his morphing powers to transform his right hand into a hammer, and Elder Toguro grew it to an elephant hammer. The hammer nearly crushed Gavin, who swerved and evaded Toguro's attack. Gavin quickly moved his jellyfish legs behind a tree.

" I see you."

Toguro's fingers turned into small knives. He used his powers to stretch his knife fingers into the tree. Toguro's fingers coiled the tree around the middle then ripped it's limb in half. Gavin jumped out of the tree, a small but sharp piece of tree bark in his hand, hurled it into Toguro's head. Gavin watched Toguro antsy over the four-eyed demon's fall. But Toguro spoke with his disgusting voice.

" Hahaha! My organs and head have merged into my brothers body. No matter where you try to attack I can move them around."

The piece of wood shot right out of Toguro's head and sailed straight into Gavin's right hand. Gavin's nerves were rendered useless. Gavin reached his stubby left fingers for the bark; Toguro outdistanced his hands for Gavin. The fingers spiked Gavin's hand like nails. Toguro moved forward, twisting his fingers inside Gavin's hands and laughing as he watched him scream.

" Because of you my brother and I can't win the Dark Tournament. When I kill you I'm going to go inside your body and control you. With your body I'll have the chance to control your subjects and win this whole tournament."

Genkai's tolerant eyes were gone. She couldn't stand her son being tortured. Gavin was in worse shape then he's ever been before. Toguro confronted Gavin so he could see the agony of his face. Toguro ducked his head to see Gavin's face...Toguro didn't see a boy who was suffering and about to die; a crying boy with a supple smile on his face.

" What's so funny?"

" You really think you can control them. The people I stand around will know your not me. You can renew yourself any time, but your still just a twisted demon. Go ahead and kill me already, savage."

Gavin was about to see the full extent of Toguro's wrath. Toguro raised one of his brother's pudgy thumbs and increased the size of it. That little finger became a hatchet. Togoru pulled all eight fingers out of Gavin's body and raised his hatchet to slash Gavin's neck.

" Spirit Gun!"

Gavin saw a beam of light go right into Toguro's head. Toguro was shot off his feet and fell into a tree. A teenage Japanese boy with short black hair walked beside Gavin. Gavin's body glow with yellow light as the holes in his arms healed. Gavin smiled, recognized the boy from the tournament registration.

" Yusuke Urameshi. How nice to finally speak to you."

" Buzz off." Yusuke said bluntly. " I didn't come to speak to you. I came to take Genkai back with me."

" This doesn't concern you, dimwit."

" My own blood is singing for this fight!" Yusuke shouted. " If you are going to fight than so am I."

" Join the fight, Yusuke. It will give me something more to eviscerate." Toguro whickered as chips of black flesh flecked from his fingers.

" I was hoping to introduce myself in the final round when we would fight against each other rather than with each other," Gavin said holding his hand out for Yusuke to shake.

" I said buzz off! I'm fighting Toguro by myself," Yusuke said bluntly.

" That's not a good idea. Your not strong enough to fight Toguro by yourself," Gavin said.

" You don't think I can beat him by myself? Watch this."

Elder Toguro was back on his feet. Toguro's enhancing power made his hands grow bigger. Elder Toguro charged towards Yusuke, who raised his hands like a tiger preparing to swipe. Genkai sensed an aura in Yusuke from the same fight he had in his battle against Jin.

" _Yusuke is attempting to try the Spirit Wave for a second time. That battle with Jin almost teared him apart using it. This time it can really kill him."_

Genkai watched Yusuke coat his arms in spirit energy. Yusuke got his energy from saving his friends, the same kind of energy one got through hatred; a strong enmity that he wanted to put Toguro out of his place. Yusuke put his hands together and pushed them into Toguro's chest.

" Spirit Wave!"

Just like that fight against Jin, Yusuke pushed Toguro away from him. Toguro flew away from Yusuke and crashed through a tree. Yusuke hoped he killed Toguro. He hoped Toguro wouldn't get back up and fight him. But fate had a way of laughing at Yusuke and making a big joke at him. Toguro stood up, splinters of wood in his muscles, and laughed at Yusuke.

" Hahahah!" Toguro took a deep breath, shooting the splinters out of his body like a porcupine. " That was as strong as toothpicks. It's clear you didn't have the strength to beat my brother even by himself. If only there was a way to make this fighting more exciting and less tedious."

" There is one way to make Yusuke stronger." Yusuke and Gavin turn around. Genkai walked between them. Her wrinkly hands touched Gavin's shoulders and Yusuke's shoulders. Her complexion shinned. Genkai touched both of Yusuke's shoulders. Her pupils dilated, her hands quivered, about to say the scarcest thing Yusuke ever heard. " You have to kill me."


	23. Chapter 23

Genkai couldn't be serious? She was just going to sacrifice herself for this delinquent. And what was she going to say to Gavin? He knew her long before this Yusuke kid did. Yet she treated him more like a son then Gavin. To make matters worse Yusuke laughed abruptly.

" I get it. This is that test to see if I will kill you again. I'm not falling for it." Genkai was being serious. Soon Yusuke stopped laughing. That sour wrinkly face, how could he hurt it? " You old hag, don't even try to sacrafice yourself for me."

" It's not for you. Your strength is greater when the people you love are being threatened. There's one thing that makes you different from the rest of us, dimwit. Your a human and everyone else is a demon."

Genkai's left hand glowed bright blue with spirit energy. She pressed her fingers against her stomach and pushed them deeper. Once she released her spirit energy she would be dead. Yusuke jumped towards Genkai and grabbed her hand.

" Genkai, don't!" Yusuke shouted.

" The Spirit Cuffs will make you weaker," Genkai said. " but in time they will make you stronger. Live as long as you can. Don't let any sacrafice be in vain."

" Did you say Spirit Cuffs?" Gavin asked.

" Yes. The old hag gave them to me when my training was complete," Yusuke said.

An idea formed in Gavin's head. It started with the Spirit Cuffs then it went bigger to Yusuke. Gavin put together the perfect plan. " I think I have a way to get Yusuke stronger withotu sacraficing anyone. The color White."

" What does white have to do with anything?"

" White has the power to acclerate the spiritual energy inside of you and convert it into energy. But I need time."

" Hahaha!" Elder Toguro laughed walking slowly up to the three. " Time is something I will not give you. As much as I enjoyed this revelry against me, you all have to die!"

Elder Toguro transformed his right arm into a giant cannon. Elder Toguro could throw parts of his body into anyone. While he was mixed with his brother Younger Toguro he obtained demon energy. Toguro's cannon charged the green energy and fired it towards the three. Gavin already used his powers to strengthen Yusuke and couldn't move. Yusuke couldn't move because Gavin was giving him power. Genkai was going to use Toguro's attack as a chance to make Yusuke stronger.

Toguro's attack almost blew Genkai to Koenma's palace. Genkai survived lots of fights in her youth. She once fought fifty demons at one time cornered to a rock. Genkai blew them away with her Spirit Gun. Just recently she stopped two teammates: Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki. Sacrifice was something every man and woman made everyday. It took real courage for a demon to shed blood for her sons. But a giant dome of water surrounded the three and Toguro's attack exploded against the dome

" Is that a dome made of water?" Gavin asked.

" Gavin ho."

Gavin looked for a second where the noise was coming from. He saw his two best friends in the whole wide world making their way towards him. Gavin was so happy he wanted to hug them. His hands were however full powering Yusuke up.

" Iyo! Ugo! What are you two doing here?"

" Saving you from dying," Iyo said.

" It wasn't very nice of you to leave us without saying anything," Ugo said, " but we forgive you."

" Iyo. Ugo. I need you two to distract Toguro long enough for me to power up Yusuke's spirit powers."

" Powering up an enemy teammates spiritual powers? That doesn't sound like Gavin," Ugo said.

" Yeah. It sounds like something an imposter would say," Iyo said.

" Do it or I'll break every bone in your bodies."

" That's Gavin alright."

"The entire team is here," Toguro laughed. " How endearing. Now I get to kill all my enemies."

Toguro used his attack to fire explosive bullets towards Ugo and Iyo. Ugo and Iyo somersault away from Toguro's attack. Ugo used his powers to create electricity in his hand and fired a small thunder ball into Toguro. Toguro was stunned for a second. Iyo created a giant heart made out of water and wings and launched it towards Toguro.

" Keep it up," Genkai said. " Gavin's almost powered Yusuke."

Elder Toguro's hands created small fireballs. The fireballs surrounded Toguro's hands. As the flames burned around Toguro's arms, Toguro stood still. All the life in his eyes was gone. Iyo knew why that was. This Toguro could make people puppets with his shape shifting powers. Ugo and Iyo heard laughter beneath the ground.

Gavin finished powering Yusuke's body. In the nick of time Iyo's dome rained over Gavin, Yusuke, and Genkai. Toguro jumped out of the ground and grabbed Ugo and Iyo. Toguro laughed crushing Ugo and Iyo's bones. Elder Toguro crushed them with his younger brothers strength. Yusuke and Iyo walked up to Toguro.

" Look at this. Two enemies working together to stop little old me. Give me your best shots."

Toguro continued to crush Ugo and Iyo with his mighty strength. Any demon C class or lower would be broken. Gavin wanted to save his friends. Gavin's hands created a black mist surrounding his fingers. Yusuke's finger glow light blue in the tip.

" Spirit Gun!"

" Annilation!"

Yusuke and Gavin fired different beams. Yusuke fired his blue beam and Gavin fired a black beam. The beams merge together for a powerful beam. The beams hit Elder Toguro in his stomach. Yusuke and Gavin gave everything they had to stop Toguro, but Toguro was still walking towards them.

" It..." Gavin's attack was getting weaker. " isn't enough to stop him. We can't beat him."

" Spirit Gun!"

Someone fired another Spirit Gun behind Yusuke and Gavin. Yusuke didn't know anyone else who could use the Spirit Gun other than him. Yusuke turned his head to the right and saw his mentor firing a Spirit Gun from her right hand, squeezing her right hand with her left hand.

" Genkai?"

" I'd feel bad to stand aside and let you dimwits have all the fun."

Genkai mixed her Spirit Gun with Yusuke's Spirit Gun and Gavin's Annilation. Toguro tried changing his hands into long giant finger vines, but he couldn't do anything with all the polarity of their attacks. Yusuke's energy was going down rapidly. Toguro lost all his power. His right hand fell off and his skin peeled away.

" Ahhhh!"


	24. Chapter 24

Yusuke, Gavin, and Genkai lost all the power in their spirit weapons when Toguro was destroyed by them. Gavin walked up to the spot where Toguro was utterly destroyed. Gavin kicked Toguro in his leg. No reaction from him. Gavin punched Toguro in the face. There was no reaction from his mouth. Gavin jumped in the air and cheered.

" We did it. We got him. We actually got him." Gavin heard some twisting noises coming behind him. Gavin saw Toguro glowing from the inside. Toguro's body was charcoal black from the dirt around him. " Oh no! He's still alive!"

Toguro's body cracked. The first crack came from his head and the second one came from his hand. So many cracks covered his body until his entire skin cracked. Under that black shell Younger Toguro emerged in his one hundred percent form. Toguro moved his eyeballs on Yusuke then moved them to Gavin. On that green demon's face a smile appeared.

" You two have made me very proud. You made me use all my strength against you. Now I can finally rest in peace."

Toguro's body lit up in green flames. Like a phoenix finally going to rest Toguro turned into snowflakes of burned flesh. His flesh scattered in the air like cherry blossoms. One snowflake touched Gavin's face, cutting through his cheek. A tiny trickle went down his cheek where the snowflake touched. Yusuke and Genkai watched Toguro be the phoenix never to _be _reborn.

" Is this really the end of Toguro?" Yusuke asked.

" Toguro is finally dead. It's what he wanted."

" I'm confused." Gavin said. " Was Toguro's only objective was too lose?"

Gavin heard a loud cry that made him shudder. Ugo and Iyo, he completely forgot about them. Ugo was on the ground hollering at Gavin to help him. Iyo was unconscious, his nose dry. Gavin glow yellow walking up to Ugo and healing him with his touch. Ugo could stand up again and walk freely. Gavin walked to Iyo and pressed his fingers into Iyo's furry chest. His hands glowed yellow as he healed Iyo's hurt. And when a heart has been fully healed, it's vessel can move with it. Iyo still laid dead.

" I healed you to the best of my ability. Please wake up."

Gavin grabbed Iyo's ears and flapped them. Gavin knew how much it irritated Iyo, so why wasn't he lashing _out _at him? Gavin kicked Iyo in his stomach. The first time didn't work, so Gavin kicked Iyo in the stomach again. Iyo looked so morbidly pale so quickly. Even when he just died, Iyo's fur changed white. Gavin shook Iyo again trying to get a response.

" I'm not going anywhere," Iyo said. " So don't think you can get rid of us that easily."

Iyo was alive! Gavin jumped towards Iyo and hugged him as hard as he could. Iyo pushed Gavin off and ran as fast as he could away from him. Ugo stepped in Iyo's way. His eyes were white and his smile was sinister. Before Iyo could do anything to get around Ugo, Gavin jumped out and hugged him. Iyo breathed water into Gavin's face and ran away from him.

" Thank you for helping us beat Toguro," Genkai said. " Without your help we could never beat Toguro fused with Toguro."

" Don't sweat it, mom. Just doing what any good son would do."

" But don't think just because you helped us today it means I'm going to go easy on you tomorrow!" Yusuke growled.

" And I won't be going easy on you either. So you better watch out because my team is killing."

XXX

Gavin was going on another date with Koto. This time Gavin was bringing a friend along with him. The only friends Gavin had were Ugo and Iyo. Gavin wore a shirt with his swim trunks. Ugo wore a shirt with his swim trunks. Iyo, who was a hyena, wore swim trunks. Gavin told Koto to met him outside of the stadium at seven o' clock. It was already 7:20.

" Where is Koto? I told her to met me out here half an hour ago."

" Face it, Gavin. You were just delusioned to think Koto was your girlfriend," Ugo said.

" I'm telling you she and I went on a date yesterday," Gavin said.

" You were dreaming," Iyo said. " It didn't really happen."

" I'm not lying to you-"

" Gavin, hi."

Gavin's heart almost stop when he heard Koto's tranquil voice. Gavin turned, Koto and Juri were making their way towards him. Koto was wearing the yellow swimsuit he picked out in the clothes store and Juri was wearing a green swimsuit.

" Koto." Gavin had enough time to look at Ugo and Iyo and raised his middle fingers to both of them. " I told you she was real. How do you like that?"

Juri raised her hand to greet the three. " Hi. It's me, Juri. I'm so happy too-"

" Go to hell, Juri!" Gavin shouted.

" Gavin!" Iyo hit Gavin over the head. " That's not a normal tone for someone whose saying 'hi' to you. Especially not someone you've just met."

" Why is she here?"

" Juri and I are best friends," said Koto. " I thought it would be fun if we had a double date."

" I brought two friends with me. I don't want all of them to feel unwelcomed so Juri will have to pick one of them."

Juri blinked her eyes looking at Ugo and Iyo. She remembered them from today's rounds. Both were equally tough, but choosing one who was normal was a hard decision. Ugo pushed Iyo out of the way and raised his hands.

" It's me you want to date. I'm much more fun and I'm a much more amiable person than Iyo. Why not give me a chance?"

Juri wasn't sure about Ugo. She knew him as a thunder demon. If he accidentally touched her with his electric hands he could kill her. But with a water demon she was sure to have something interesting to talk about. Juri walked away from Ugo and walked right up to Iyo.

" Want to go on a date with me, Iyo?"

" What? B-But I'm much more fun to be around than Iyo."

" Sorry Ugo. You'll have to stay behind and entertain Showtaro and Akarenjya," Gavin chuckled.

" Back in my old life when I wanted something I was always sure to get it."

" I'll need everyone to hold hands," Gavin announced.

" Oh Gavin. Your not going to make everyone ride on the back of that toy Hoser again, are you?"

" Hoser? I have someone else in mind."


	25. Chapter 25

Iyo brooded what Gavin was suggesting. What Iyo didn't anticipate Gavin's method of getting off the island. Gavin pulled out two toy dragons. Both were gold with red claws and horn, a black saddle made of LEGO parts, and a belt around their underbellies. Gavin used his powers on the golden dragons. He dropped them and in no time at all two giant gold dragons appeared.

" Or should I say 'somebody's'? There are two dragons to hop onto. Juri will have to sit with Iyo, and Koto will have to sit with me."

Gavin just wanted to sit with Koto. Gavin always made Iyo do things he didn't want to. Gavin climbed on the first dragon and Iyo climb on the second dragon. Iyo's dragon went wild. Like a rodeo bull it kicked its legs up, shook its head, and blew fire from it's nostrils. Iyo splashed water over his dragons head. The dragon didn't move another inch; Iyo gained his respect. Koto and Juri joined Gavin and Iyo behind their backs.

" Is everyone comfortable?" Koto wrapped her hands around Gavin's stomach. Juri wrapped her arms around Iyo's furry chest and her tail around his left leg. " Good. Then let's fly."

Both dragons beat their wings rapidly. The dragons rose from the ground, wing beat, and carried them away from the stadium. Iyo was feeling anxiety as the dragons moved across the sea. Iyo squeezed the dragons reins while his dragon flew over the sea.

" Are you nervous?" Juri asked.

" No. It's just I'm not use to flying. Or being on the back of a giant dragon."

" It is a vibrate experience. But it's much safer on these creatures than flying on an airplane. At least dragons have air brakes."

Iyo gazed Gavin and Koto from behind their gold dragon. It was a very touchy feeling seeing those two together. Gavin grabbed Koto's hand and kissed it. Koto didn't seem to mind. Gavin created feathers around them. It was a glittering piece of magic. The feather's created a swirling tornado of feather's to shower them in. Iyo was agitated by this revel.

" I was wrong," Iyo said.

" About coming out with your friend?" Juri said.

" About Gavin and Koto. Those two are really dating. Which is more than what I can say about other ingrates."

" If your still nervous about flying you could ask me questions." Juri didn't understand Iyo's regard. He was being stingy to her. Iyo wouldn't open up. " Your much different from the rest of your teammates. Why did you join them?"

" For a chance to participate in this tournament. Why else would I be with them?"

" In the stadium you changed into a different person. Can you tell me what that was all about?"

" That was one part of me. The valiant part of me that protects the weak and the mistreated. That shows out of the soggiest areas and stops the toughest opponents."

" He sounds like a very nice guy. Is he really someone else or is he you showing your human form?"

" I use to be a human. I was just like Gavin in a way. I wanted to be the hero who would protect everyone. But I couldn't even help one person, my brother. There was only one way to save him."

XXX

Everyone wants to be a hero sometime in their life. Not before, later, or in the future. Everyone acts all brawny the ways a hero _acts. _Others try to hide the little hero inside them. No matter how weak someone's muscles got, or how fat their ass were, there was a little part alienated by parents and peer pressures.

Iyo was an unhappy Chinese-American boy disfavored by everyone. His hair was locust black, his eyes were like ice trees, and he had gifted hands. Iyo liked to draw. He would see a butterfly on his mother's plants and wondered what it would be like to have wings, and if the butterfly would eat the leaves. Iyo dreamed of having wings so he could fly into the headwinds and never wanted to touch ground. They started off cute as babies but they always grew like beasts.

Iyo sat where no one could see him. During recess he went to the school football field and read under the bleachers. Iyo was reading the newest comic. It talked about an adventurous boy who could control water and save people who've been mistreated. Iyo was conceited about the hero in the comic. Anyone could be a hero like the ones in the comic, but not many could speculate a good hero. Iyo would remember this day as the worse day of his life.

" Hey there, water boy." The meanest boy in the whole school greeted Iyo. It was Jake, the nefarious bully who bullied every nerd and dork he could find. Him and his girlfriend Preena. " I didn't know you liked to be in the dirt. That makes you a mole boy. Whatcha reading there, mole-boy?"

" A comic book."

" Comic book. The bookworm of the school doesn't read stuff like that." Jake took Iyo's comic book away. His girlfriend took the book away from him. Iyo tried grabbing the book away from her, but Jake pushed Iyo. Iyo was small and weak. He didn't stand a chance against them. " You know what to do, Preena."

Preena ran to the nearest tree she could find. Everyone at school knew Iyo was afraid of heights, because Iyo told everyone he was. Iyo tried to beat Preena to it and get his comic book back, but Jake didn't let him go. Iyo saw Preena throw his comic into the tree. Iyo lost the comic. He heard the loud shout of thunder in the sky...clouds turn stormy black.


	26. Chapter 26

Iyo wasn't going to tell his parents what happened at him in school today. It would be humiliating. Parents tell kids to always tell them when a bully picks on them, stand up to the bully, stand up to kids who are loitering. But Iyo never went to his parents for help. He went to his big brother Hakuoh.

Hakuoh always wanted to be a mangaka. Everyone thought Hakuoh wanted to be a model, because his hair was large white, his skin was milky white, he had gold eyes that came from a manga, and he carried two pencil cases in his large yellow coat. Hakuoh had his good looks and wonderful talent to draw, but Iyo had his brain.

Surgery was two days away and Hakuoh was scared. Everyday Iyo visited Hakuoh in the hospital and told Hakuoh what he liked about his drafts. Iyo told Hakuoh how today two bullies took his comic book, threw it in a tree, and the rain washed the comic away.

" That's some story your telling me, little brother. Didn't you try telling the teacher about it?"

Tomorrow was the big science fair. If Iyo told the principal what happened she might make him have to cancel going to the fair. One time Iyo told her those two bullied him, he sat in her office for three hours. Iyo wanted to show everyone how smart he was tomorrow, not how he missed his chance because of a few bullies.

" I don't want to be a bother."

" I know I shouldn't goad you about your life, but you can't let bullies be mean to you. Your the follower of the great Wau'tu. He has the strength of a bull and able to lift things four times his body weight. His pure strength can squeeze the unhappiness out of evil. If you have a soft heart, good will, and the mercy to forgive the evil."

Hakuoh rubbed his little thumb against Iyo's cheek. Iyo smiled. That smile quickly became a frown. Iyo heard the creaking door open and jumped. Iyo was very skittish about people walking behind him. He didn't know what might be coming: a naked man, a lion, a big gorilla; this time it was his triangular faced doctor checking up on Hakuoh.

" It's time for you to leave so I can examine Hakuoh."

Iyo did as the doctor said and left. Iyo had to get back home and do the finishing touches. The nurse escorted Iyo out of the room. The last thing Iyo saw before he was kicked out was the doctor putting a green vial syringe. Iyo was worried about Hakuoh's health. Iyo studied every day to become smart and help people.

XXX

Iyo studied in his bed. Lying on his tummy and writing down notes helped him remember things. Iyo liked to write his notes over and over again on different pages to remember them. Around Iyo were pictures of aliens. Iyo liked many different things: aliens, rivers, and butterflies. Iyo didn't believe aliens exist. He just liked the idea that somewhere in the future he could walk with different extra-terrestrials

Iyo already worked his way to the top spot on the school list. If Iyo got the highest grades he could say anything he wanted in the assembly. With the right attitude h could get other students to help donate money for his brother Hakuoh. Maybe Iyo could go down in history like Copernicus.

" Final exams are two months away. I can't be slacking off." Iyo took a full piece of paper, dragged it to the left, and copied the notes.

" Iyo, dinner."

Iyo almost jumped out of is bed and ran downstairs for a free meal. Iyo first put all his pieces of paper in a small drawer propped up against the wall, then he ran down the quarter landing stairs. Iyo was greeted by his mother the dermatologist and his father the florist.

Iyo's mother and father met on a dating site. His mother moved from China to America when she was seven. She was very strict with Iyo and Hakuoh and that made them very intelligent. Iyo's father grow his own plants and sold them to Walmart. Iyo wasn't allowed to ask his mother anything unless it involved learning. If it was up to her she wouldn't let any of her kids have any video games and would limit the books they read.

" Is it me or does this stake look a little undercook?"

" No, Iyo," Iyo's father smiled. " This is just the sauce we used. Now get a potato and broccoli on your plate."

Iyo's mother pulled the broccoli into small pieces. Iyo's potatoes were wrapped in tinfoil. Iyo took the smallest piece of stake he could find and dropped it on his plate.

" Would you like some more meat?" Iyo's father asked.

" I hope your not slacking off with your studies, Iyo," Iyo's mother said. " If you want to get into a good school you have to do a lot of studying."

Iyo cut the stake into bit size pieces. He crushed his potato with his fork. But he had two forks. One of them belonged to his father and the other belonged to Iyo. Iyo's already had pieces of potato over it and the other had butter over it.

" I almost forgot." Iyo's father took out an envelope. Iyo tried to grab the envelope, but his father teased him a little raising the envelope over his head until he had his laugh and gave it to Iyo. " This came from the hospital. It's from Hakuoh."

Iyo ripped the envelope open. Inside he saw a comic book rolled and wrapped with elastics. Iyo pulled the elastics away from the comic book. It was Hakuoh's newest issue. He finished it three days ago and gave it to his father. However, Iyo's mother took the comic book away.

" You can read this later. Right now you have to focus on your studies," Gavin's mother said.

" It's just a comic book," Gavin's father said. " What's the harm of letting him have a little break?"

" Comic books spoil the mind. I don't want my son to lose to fantasy and make belief."

Iyo ate the rest of his meal in silence. When Iyo was finished he washed the dirty dishes. He filled the entire sink with soap wash and water, took out one small wash cloth, and a giant towel to dry. One by one Iyo put the dirty dishes in the sink, washed them with the wet cloth to get the soap out, sprayed warm water over it, and used the big towel to dry.

After finishing his chores Iyo walked upstairs to take a leisurely hot bath and study again. Iyo like to put the shower on over his hair and wash it with soap before spraying it with conditioner. Iyo's older brother use to play pranks on him while he was in the shower. Iyo shudder every time he thought about the cold water splashing his back. Iyo only wish Hakuoh _could _be here to splash him again; he saw a shadow lurking behind his curtain and freaked!

Iyo was greeted by his red haired father. He looked at him with his half squinty right eye and smiled. Iyo wasn't use to seeing his father smiling—not now nor when Iyo was wearing clothes. Iyo's father threw something into Iyo's legs veiled in waterproof plastic. Iyo raised the thing out of the water: his comic book.

" Don't tell your mother."


	27. Chapter 27

In the comic book world, a world of fantasy and situations where anything can happen, the mighty Wau'tu stumbled through a cavern wall. He plummets down the icy chasm. Wau'tu was violently ill from the fall. He was saved by a water boat he summoned and slide down a long icy shaft.

Wau'tu was running through the snowstorm- ravaged mountain. Alone. Wau'tu ran down the path to the unruly four-armed ice bears. The first four-armed bear ran up to Wau'tu, he rolled under the bear. The other bears unleashed a storm of small ice bullets. Wau'tu dispelled the bullets creating a barrier made of water. With the aid of his incredible speed, Wau'tu jumped over the herd and zipped through another entrance.

Wau'tu was a hero who liked to be challenged. There wasn't a single challenge from fighting close enemies. Wau'tu could easily finish all those ice bears with his bare, immense strength. It was one thing to be revered a hero; it was another to do it subtlety. Wau'tu was fast, but running away from four-armed bears was harder than running from a five legged cheetah. Luckily Wau'tu knew some maneuvers.

He sprayed the floor with his water. His water instantly turned into a transparent carpet of frozen water. The lead ice bear tripped on the carpet and fell into the ice. He wriggled to get off the snow carpet, but his tongue was stuck to it like a thirty minute piece of ice. The other ice breakers stumbled over his body chasing after Wau'tu.

Wau'tu fired screens of water against the wall. The cold atmosphere froze the water. Invisible to the naked eye, the bears kept banging into the walls by accident. The bears only got through the walls running left or right—either direction the bear in front of them was sitting unconscious and opposite of that direction.

Wau'tu squeezed his right arm. His right fist absorbed water from the snow around him. Wau'tu used his articulate assessment to create a trap for the dimwitted bears. Wau'tu ran through a small bridge of ice. Below him were giant spikes of ice on forty feet—even if you weren't impaled by ice the feasible fall wasn't so easy to survive from. Wau'tu heard the sound: bears bawling when they would fall to their deaths. Then he heard the sound of bears falling into a net (his net) and murmuring in safety.

Wau'tu killed when he needed too. He would kill animals for meat, kill bad people if he had too, and kill the sun if the Earth moved any closer to it than the greenhouse effect. But Wau'tu was passive to most threats. As long as no one yielded an attack, grudge, or parry he wouldn't resist.

Wau'tu found the thing he was looking for through a cavern wall. He hurtled towards a downward cavern. His feet touched decayed floor. Wau'tu was finally where he should be, where the secret treasure was hidden. A large treasure chest was lying for him to touch. Wau'tu would bring the chest back, take all the gold inside it, and give it back to poor needy peasants. A cacophonous noise filled the cavern. Wau'tu couldn't foresee what atrocious beast would come.

A large and horned head stuck out of the ground. Its teeth serrated like knives. There was nothing but gold eyes inside head, a giant grew unibrow formed under its eyes to its ears, and a green raindrop tattoo was painted on its left cheek. The creature sprouted long arms from the shadows and long legs. Wau'tu looked at the mollusk purple beast preparing for their battle.

The giant raised his giant hand and slammed his hand on Wau'tu. With enough strength the creature could break the entire room. Wau'tu bounced off the ground, jumped off the wall, and landed on his head. Wau'tu prayed for all his transcendence, punching with full force. The giant crumble into dust. It would take more than a demon to stop Wau'tu. No matter what he tackled he overcame, he bears no ill will to anyone even towards former enemies, befitting his name as dancer of water and warrior of tides. .the mighty Wau'tu promptly took his treasure.

XXX

" The mighty Wau'tu has saved us all."

Wau'tu returned to the village of Guniru to spread his newfound wealth and distribute it to everyone. He reveled like the rest of the peasants, singing about his adventure and drinking the finest ale. When Wau'tu was numb with ale they put him on the biggest chair they could find and danced around. With his dramatic victory, Wau'tu raised his hand to speak.

" As long as there's trouble in this world the mighty Wau'tu will always keep you safe from harm or danger."

Comic books were misdirecting. They falsely portrayed what happened in an earlier time. Only some parts are accurate, the rest are just the author's fantasy of what life should've been back there. An author contemplates what is to be shown and what was left in books.

Iyo didn't care how misguided Hakuoh's credence ruined the aspect of time; his comic book was the best thing Iyo ever read. Every week Hakuoh finished a chapter of his manga booklet and gave it to Iyo. It was impossible to impress everyone who reads a book—all Hakuoh could do was having one fan: his brother. Iyo rolled around in his bed, reveling like Wau'tu at the night of celebration, thinking about what the next chapter would bring.

" Hakuoh's character is so cool. I hope one day I can wake up and be as cool as him."

Iyo slept with the comic book over his face. He didn't even think about the science fair tomorrow. Iyo had no idea at this very moment he was being watched. Like a guardian angel in the clouds, a very unusual person sucking a pacifier looked down on Iyo.

" Ogre, come here now."

" What is it Koenma sir."

" I want you to dig up the medical history of Iyo."

" Why sir?"

" Ogre..."

" Iyo's completely healthy, sir. He had the chicken pox when he was three years old, he threw up once when he was seven, and he's never had any surgery done. Why do you ask?"

" Iyo is going to die tomorrow. I don't know when he will die, but if what the chart says is true, it won't be from sickness. Something changeable may cause him to die."

" You're not really thinking about letting this boy live, Koenma. Your father doesn't want you to have another Spirit Detective after what happened with Sensui."

" I'm not thinking about making him a Spirit Detective, Ogre. I want him to work for us...as a demon."


	28. Chapter 28

Today was Iyo's third science fair. Iyo always won because his projects were at college level. A lot of the teachers liked him because he was good hearted and very smart. A lot of the other kids liked him because he always acted cool and never lost his cool. The science fair was the one place Iyo could forget about his wimpy life and focus on the genius of people like him.

Jake and Priscilla were planning on sabotaging Iyo's project. They did it for the sake of making Iyo very upset. Priscilla watched her boyfriend sneak under Iyo's project. She was between a volcano made of Dorito's that erupted salsa and a structure of the solar system. Priscilla talked to Jake in her talkie.

" Are you set?"

Jake saw a vacuum container on the bottom shooting pink mist into whatever was hidden under his towel. Jake turned the knob to the right. The mist shrunk. Jake turned the dial to the left and the mist returned to its former size. Jake smiled sinister smile thinking about his ploy.

" I'm set. This is going to be hilarious."

Iyo looked at all the other experiments kids worked so hard to make and laughed inward about how much little effort they made trying to present. Iyo had his mean side. Everyone was mean in some ways or another, Iyo just liked to make fun of other people's work as he was sure some would do to him.

The teacher grading Iyo's project was Principal McGarth. Principal McGarth was once a news reporter, spent some time in jail, and left jail to become a teacher. After half a dozen years he became the principal.

" Can you please tell us about your experiment?"

" Certainly." Iyo pulled the blanket off. Underneath the blanket was an aquarium. In that aquarium were butterflies and chrysalis, and one spider crawling over the aquarium." As we all know spiders are insect eating arachnids. They'd eat anything from flies to butterflies. Butterflies help with pollination, eating rotten fruit, and help us with our food sources. That's why we need to keep as many of them alive as possible. Watch what happens when I throw these Forest Spiders in there."

Iyo knew that Forest Spiders liked to eat butterflies. He threw six or twelve spiders from a plastic jar into the aquarium. In just one second the spiders would crawl over the aquarium preparing to eat his butterflies. The spiders ignored the butterflies and moved sideways through the aquarium.

" Amazing. It's like they can't even see the butterfly."

" That's because they can't. I made a type of pheromone that camouflages butterflies rather than make members of the opposite sex fall in love. I also used an anthropomorphic battery. With this gas butterflies from all over the world can be safe in forests from predators."

McGarth was already kissing Iyo raving about his science experiment. He then called a few more teachers over to come over and look at Iyo's science fair project. First one student looked at the science fair. More students crowded the science fair. It didn't take a university professor with a 190 IQ to know Iyo was going to win.

Priscilla had a rueful look on her face. Her narcissistic side wanted to see the student who beat her in the last exam make a fool of him when her boyfriend Jake turned off his propane tank and the spiders ate the butterflies in a massacre.

" Jake, what's taking so long?"

" Turning off this nerds invention is hard!"

" Well keep changing dials until it turns off!"

Jake hated when Priscilla ordered him around. It made him feel like less of a man. Jake just did everything to make her happy. He turned the dial in a cartwheel, spinning the dial as long as he could. The pink cloud changed from bright pink to dark orange.

For the first time in a row Iyo had won the science fair. This wasn't just a little handy down like a blue ribbon or a gift certificate, Iyo was given an excellent grade. The grad he received would bring him into the nicest school.

" Iyo, for a superb job in science and astonishing each of us, I would like to present this science fair award-"

Explosion strong enough to blow through body parts blew McGarth, Jake, and Iyo engulfed them. Time went one half of a second. A teacher running towards the exit moved slower than a snail in autumn, a boy whose soda splashed out of his drink looked like tiny snowflakes, and a boy's mouth was so openly agape they looked like railroad tracks. A demon used his powers to slow down time; could only affect humans and would never work on demons. A big blue scaled man wearing a big brown jacket for a disguise and pulling a baby stroller walked into the gymnasium.

" You were right, Koenma. Iyo really does die from an accident."

" It's a shame. And he tried so hard…We have to stop this."

Koenma stopped the bomb before it killed everyone in the gymnasium. It was too late to save the three closest to Iyo's project: Iyo, McGarth, and Jake. Jake was saved by Ogre pulling him out of the table. Ogre grabbed McGarth and carried him on his shoulder. As for Koenma, the little baby carried a fire extinguisher too big for him and put out the fire.

Ogre dragged Jake to his girlfriend Priscilla. She was still looking at Iyo's science project. Ogre took McGarth to a spot safe from the fire, surrounded by teachers like him. The last person to help was Iyo. Koenma summoned a giant light ball in his arms. A light ghostly figure moved out of Iyo's body. The figure was Iyo himself. Koenma had Iyo's soul in his hand. Koenma would materialize Iyo's soul into the first stage.

" Mr. McGarth!" The school cooking teacher saw Mr. McGarth unconscious on the ground. She shook Mr. McGarth on the elbow. The gym teacher put his mouth on Mr. McGarth lips and woke Mr. McGarth up. " Are you alright?"

" I'm fine," he said wiping his hand against his mouth. " is everyone else alright?"

" Jake is alright." Priscilla said. " Where's Iyo?"

Iyo wasn't seen by anyone. Iyo wasn't on the podium, wasn't hiding under any of the other science fair projects, and wasn't in the crater where the explosion took place. No one saw Iyo standing beside Principal McGarth.

" I'm right here, guys," Iyo said.

" I can't see him," Priscilla said.

" I'm right behind you!" Iyo shouted. " I'm right here."

Iyo shivered from the inside of his stomach. It felt like a ghost passed through him. Iyo realized it wasn't a ghost passing through him, a second year high school student walking through _him. _Iyo was a ghost.

" Aaaaaaaaa…" Iyo felt the same shiver run down his spine. Iyo looked at his hands. He started at his fingers—he saw the wooden gymnasium floor. " He just walked right through me. It was like I wasn't even there."


	29. Chapter 29

Iyo really was dead. No one could see him. Everyone was looking at the debris of Iyo's failed experiment. The teachers kept the students away from the debris while the principal looked for Iyo or any remnants of him. Principal McGarth found a small instrument with a nylon tip.

" This is Iyo's pen." Principal McGarth felt parasites crawling inside his lungs. They clenched their furry legs over his organs; McGarth let out an ill violent cough in the wreckage. McGarth pulled a towel off the wreckage. McGarth saw what should've been burned flesh and ripped off flesh, he found Iyo perfectly unharmed in the wreckage. McGarth couldn't see it, but a giant barrier surrounded Iyo's body. " He really is dead."

" I'm dead? I can't be dead." Iyo walked through the worried students, ran up to the crater site and saw his body. Iyo couldn't believe what he was seeing. His own sleeping body, in his reach and he didn't know why. He tried touching his body but his hands just passed through his body. "_What am I?"_

Iyo heard the wailing sound of students crying. Those were the shed tears of Iyo's death. Iyo tried to show them he wasn't dead. He wanted to show them he was very much alive, he stumbled down. He tripped on appendages from his back, and he saw they were beautiful pink gossamer wings.

"Wings? When did I have wings?"

Iyo didn't think the wings were real. He grabbed the gossamer wings pulling on them. Iyo just gave a little tug. His wings moved up and down with oscillating motion. Iyo couldn't pull the wings off. The wings sprung up and flapped up and down.

Iyo couldn't pull the wings off his back. They were stuck to him like glue. Iyo had big things to worry about and he was too confused on what to do. Iyo saw a tall man wearing a brown jacket over his body and a baby being pulled in a stroller.

" Hello, Iyo ."

" How do you know my name?"

The baby snapped his tiny fingers. A small notepad appeared in his hands. Koenma looked through the notepad reading various names out loud. Koenma stopped looking through the notepad when he saw Iyo's name.

" Your portfolio. It says here when you were four you went to the park with your parents and some mean kids stepped on a sand castle you made. You sleep for eight hours every day, have a weird obsession with comic books you keep in the closet, and your favorite food are vegetables."

Iyo was scared. This wasn't any ordinary baby. Iyo was coaxed to run out of the gym and get as far away from the baby. The exit was blocked by Ogre.

" Who are you? Are you the Devil?"

" The Devil?" Koenma snapped his fingers again. A small picture appeared in his hands. Koenma looked at the picture, rubbing his not yet formed Adam's Apple, and laughed in his pacifier." I don't think the Devil is handsome like me. In Layman's term I am the Devil, but think of me as the friendly Devil. They say you can only live once in your life, but have you ever heard the term 'reincarnation'?"

" But I look the same and I still remember what happened before I died. If I was being reincarnated I wouldn't remember any of this."

" I'm giving you a chance to come back to life. You should be grateful I'm giving you this seldom opportunity. Do you want to know how you can be reincarnated?"

"I don't know if I want to be reincarnated. I died because of my own mistakes. It was from my own ideas that I nearly killed everyone in the gym. I'm a fraud."

" All I'm giving you is a chance. I will bring you back for one day. I want you to look around, follow the people who were close to you, and think about wanting to stay in this world or not."

Koenma touched his tiny baby finger in Iyo's head. Iyo started to get dizzy. It was like playing a game of pirouette, spinning around in circles. Iyo's arms and legs shook out of control before he passed out.

XXX

Iyo felt a happy but silly feeling. He was rolling on his back and revel in his ecstasy. Iyo woke up in a park. A dog park. He could hear the hollering of owners chasing their dogs and the sound of dogs chasing other dogs.

" Hello." Iyo saw a woman walking to the park with her chocolate lab puppy. Iyo walked up to the woman to say, " I was wondering if you could tell me where I—"

The woman screamed. A high pitch screams when she saw Iyo. She grabbed her chocolate lab puppy and pulled her safely into her arms.

" I'm not going to hurt you." Iyo tried touching the woman's shoulders. She sprinted. Not run, not walk, sprinted like an animal to get away from Iyo. _" Why did she run away from me?"_

Iyo tried running after the scared woman, but he stumbled on something under his foot. Iyo looked at his foot. He looked at the same gossamer wing appendages on his back.

" Wings? I'm still the same—"

Iyo touched his wings with something brown and had sharp talons. Iyo was shadowed by a red eclipse. Iyo tried blocking his eyes to hide them from the eclipse. He touched something long and itchy. It wasn't an eclipse he was looking at but his own long red hair. Iyo pulled the hair away but scratched himself with his nails. Iyo ran towards the small park outside.

Everyone inside the park screamed and ran to the other side of the park. Their dogs chased after them trying to bite their legs. Iyo saw two dogs near a refreshment center: a golden retriever and a pitbull. The dogs looked at Iyo quivering and scattered. Iyo grabbed a bowl covered with slobber from the inside.

Iyo saw the reflection of a young dog. His nose was bigger than any dog's nose he's ever saw. The dog's hair was red with freckles on its cheeks. Iyo never knew there was a dog that had freckles. Iyo didn't even know there was a way that reflection was him.

" What happened to me arms and legs? I'm a beast!"


	30. Chapter 30

Iyo scratched his itchy back with his sharp claws. They stopped the itching but they hurt. Iyo's hormones took over and he cleaved his claws in anger. His anger abruptly turned to sadness. " I'll never get to see my mommy and daddy again." Iyo's eyes swelled up with tears of despair. He cried over his furry chest. " Dad. Daddy."

Iyo turned to the woman who was scared of him. They stared at his furry face, standing perfectly still. Iyo saw something he didn't expect to see, a dog stuck in midair. Time stopped around him. The little baby Koenma appeared above Iyo.

" There's no need to be sad, Iyo. I only put your soul inside the body of a dead demon. Those appendages you see are just part of your soul that has been left behind."

" What am I supposed to do?"

" You have one day and one day only to visit the people who were close in your life."

" What happens after a day has passed?"

" You will return to just being a soul. So you better hurry if you want to see all your classmates again. If you can convince everyone your who you say you are and they want you to be reincarnated, I will let you take the test to come back to life."

" What if I can't convince anyone I'm who I say I am?"

" You will go to the Spirit World with me where I will decide what path you should take. And none of those paths will ever take you back to the human world."

Iyo nodded his head. He ran out of the park to find his family and schoolmates. Koenma snapped his fingers. Time around him returned to normal. Ogre walked out from behind the trees and joined Koenma.

" Do you still think he's a demon or a lot like Sensui?" Ogre asked.

" It's hard to say. He is like a bear hiding himself in his own honey. But if we can raise him well he might change into a full grown butterfly. A butterfly transcends from its vessel and delivers what other animals cannot: cure this land."

XXX

Iyo tried making his way to his nearest classmates' house. Iyo was sneaking through the streets, undetected by the people there. There wasn't a single bus or taxi in the city that would take Iyo where he wanted to go. Because Iyo was an anthropomorphic hyena everyone was afraid of him.

" This is ridiculous. I'll never get anywhere like this." Iyo looked up. Iyo saw an old looking cloths store behind him. "Clothes store?"

Iyo needed something to hide himself from the public. He couldn't try to run around and scare people away like a wild animal. Iyo only stole once in his life. It was when he was five years old; he saw a candy bar in a store and didn't have enough money for it so he stole it. Iyo crawled into the store and came out with a brown coat and black sunglasses like the one Ogre had.

" _I really didn't want to steal from here. But I need to hurry." _

Iyo had trouble standing up at first. He had trouble with his legs being furry and the talons scratching the pavement. Iyo walked into the closest bus he could find and climbed aboard. Iyo threw two dollars of change into the deposit and took a seat in the front.

" First stop: bullies house."

XXX

Jake's mother picked him up from school after the science fair calamity. Jake went straight into his room and sat on his bed. Jake's mother brought a plate of TV dinner.

" Today was a very hard day for you, Jake sweetie. Watch one movie and off to bed."

Jake ate all the food in his plate while his favorite movie played on his favorite movie First Blood with Sylvester Stallone—Jake imagined being strong like Sylvester Stallone. One day he would become the strongest boy in the world.

Something scary happened. The door closed shut on its own. The door made Jake jump. He calmed down thinking it was only the breeze that caused the door to shut. Jake heard something move beside his bed. It was only the curtains blowing in the breeze. Jake turned off the TV. He looked left and right, looking on the carpets and didn't see anything. Jake saw something dangling in front of his face. Jake shivered through his body, his hair standing on all ends. He looked up…a vicious creature jumped at him.

" Rwwwoorrrr!"

" Yaahhh!"

" Jake honey." Jake's mother broke through the door to Jake's room. She didn't see her son on his bed. Jake was on the other side of his bed. He was holding his arms, scared, too scared to open his eyes as they closed shut.

Iyo was watching Jake and his mother outside his bully's window. He giggled. All those times Jake made fun of him it felt good to see the bully become the bullied. Iyo used his demon legs to prance off the roof.

" _Next stop: principal's house."_

XXX

Principal McGarth lived alone in his house uphill. McGarth stared at the pictures of him with his favorite student Iyo. McGarth was the saddest faculty in school to see Iyo go.

" Iyo ...where are you?" Paragraph " You had such a great future waiting for you with your intelligence. You were the smartest student whom I never had the joy of being a prodigy. And you never did anything bad."


	31. Chapter 31

Iyo went to a classmate named Colin in his class. While he was making amends with Colin he used his phone book to look up where Mr. McGarth lived. Iyo knew Principal McGarth since he arrived in high school, became one of his best pupils, and it was why Iyo had to be sure he was one of the first to know he was still alive. The death of a student would hurt McGarth more than a needle of bees injected in his stomach.

Iyo made his way up Principal McGarth's house-hill. He saw two cars parked in his driveway. One of his cars was a hybrid and the other was a Bently. Iyo ran up to the entrance of his principal's house and peeked inside. There he saw his principal making a long, monotonous speech about how much he missed Iyo. The principal wouldn't be sad for long because Iyo would come in and put his worry to rest.

Iyo didn't knock or ring the doorbell. After only two houses he became accustomed to using something a little tricky. He climbed up the garage, ran across the roof, and jumped down the chimney like Santa Claus. Iyo went down the chimney. His principal turned around and stared at the stranger down his chimney.

" Hello, Principle McGarth."

McGarth recognized the voice somewhere before. It started as a little memory. It wasn't until he pat the dirt off his jacket he realized who it was.

" Iyo?" The person whose gaze caught his attention nodded his head. He pat the rest of the dirt off his sleeves. " Iyo...I thought you were dead."

" Is it true what you said? You really believe I can do great things?"

" Of course it's true. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't."

" Your lying, Principal McGarth. You've been lying to yourself this entire time. It's never been about the students."

" Iyo, do your parents know your here?"

As if avoiding the question entirely Iyo looked around the room looking at all the trophies Mr. McGarth won when he was Iyo's age. Iyo sniffed the air. It smelled like two day old carpet cleaner and hotel ladies washing after a loud party.

" This is a very nice house." Iyo noticed another door. At first it appeared as nothing more than a broom closet in every American household, but Iyo knew better. He pulled the broom closet open; he saw a small flight of stairs to a trophy room—Mr. McGarth's Man Cave. " You keep souvenirs down here?"

"Yes. There from my father. He asked me to take care of them when he was done. That was three years ago."

" Can I look at them?"

" No! I mean...you wouldn't want to cram precious items from an old man, would you?"

Iyo walked down the stairs. There were lots of trophies and awards that gained his attention. One of the posters was a plan with a gruesome smile behind the rotors, pictures of spitfires flying in red skies, and a small red ribbon. Iyo pointed at the ribbon.

" I remember this award. I wrote an essay about it when I was in Grade 7. It's the Order of the Red Star." Iyo noticed a medal with similar appearance to the ribbon and pointed at it. " That's a medal in the Liberation of Belgrade." Iyo looked at all of McGarth's awards and trophies. They all glistened to him like sun dials capturing the sun. " These are from the Soviet Union."

" Keen eye, Iyo. It's a wonder why you only got B's in History. In fact my father knew twelve of the combatants of those metals before they died." Iyo saw a picture of Mr. McGarth as a young boy standing near a wooden plane with his father. The picture was a negative, but Iyo could tell his father had smooth skin. When Iyo tried to touch it, McGarth rushed in and took the picture away. " But you don't want me to bore you with history. You have something else to say."

Iyo linger on the picture of McGarth with his father for another minute before he was cogent enough to explain his story; swiftly and without making the mistake of scaring McGarth away. Iyo removed his glasses first. McGarth froze from the bright color of Iyo's eyes.

" Iyo..."

" I am dead. For one day I am reincarnated as this...this...abomination! I came here to tell you there's a way I can come back to life. Now tell me if people want me back or not."

" You can't expect someone to tell you why you should live, Iyo. That's something you can only find in yourself. I repeat what I said-you are a bright kid with a great future in front of you. You don't want to think about having a great future because...you're just scared of it. My father was afraid of going to war, but if he deserted like a coward they would've killed him.

Iyo thought about what it felt like when he died. He could remember the ringing sound in his ears when the explosion blew into his skin. Iyo clench his hand.

" I'm not afraid of dying. It's coming back to life that really intimidates me."

" Whenever I was in trouble my father told me to take a short nap and think it over."

Iyo didn't have anything else he wanted to say to Mr. McGarth. Iyo could only ask him which way to the door. Iyo opened the front door and walked out the front door, turned around and waved to Mr. McGarth.

" Good-bye Mr. McGarth."

" Good-bye, Iyo."

Iyo put his sunglasses back on his eyes before he ran out the front door. He ran down the hill making his way back into the city. He had a new sense of hope. He was going to visit all his classmates and bring himself back to life…or so he thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Iyo rode on the back of the bus. He wrote a list of names of classmates he visited in Red marker. His fantastic memory could remember the names of everyone he visited from Grade 9 to Grade 11.

" Okay, I've visited Jake's house, Mr. McGarth's house, Ronald's house, Perez's house, and my substitute teacher Mr. Kimberley's house. That's everyone close to me. All that's left is my family."

The bus stopped near a bowling alley. The bowling alley was very close to the hospital. All Iyo had to do was climb over the wall. Iyo jumped over the wall and ran towards the hospital.

" Wait. I can't where a coat in the hospital.

Iyo didn't know what to do. He couldn't just walk into the hospital without his coat on and expect no one to freak out. But Iyo had to get inside the hospital and meet Hakuoh. Iyo was going to get into that room, even if he had to break in.

Iyo used his powerful reflexes to climb up the hospital windows. Iyo grabbed the windows and jumped one at a time. Iyo soon reached a part of the hospital without a window. Iyo free climb from a small gap to the next window.

Iyo reached the top floor. Hakuoh was in the top floor of the hospital. He slept in a special room where he was monitored because of his severe illness. Iyo looked through the window looking to find Hakuoh. The room was the cleanest Iyo ever saw. The bed was made, the floor was pristine, and there wasn't a sign of Hakuoh anywhere.

" I'm sure this is Hakuoh' s room. But where is he?" Iyo didn't know how Hakuoh could just leave in one night. Where was he? Iyo thought about all the possibilities when he heard the door open. "Someone's coming."

A beautiful red haired nurse opened the door with her chain of keys. The nurse walked in with two other adults. The first was an American looking adult who seemed passive and very shy. The other was a Chinese or Vietnamese woman who looked tougher than a bull in summer.

" _Mom and Dad?" _

Iyo wondered what his father and mother was doing in the hospital. And where was his brother Hakuoh. Iyo's parents walked up to the bed, and his father broke out into wailing tears. He grabbed the covers, crying over them. Iyo's mother rubbed her sensitive husband's back tapping him gently.

" Hakuoh passed away? When did that happen?"

" Eight hours ago."

Iyo felt something sticky like suction cups touching his back. Iyo shivered from a chilly breath touching the hairs on his back. Iyo turned around, a man wearing barbarian blue paint over his cheeks and a braided goatee.

" Who are you?"

" My name is Gou. I was sent by Koenma to help you with your very deceased brother."

" Are you going to bring my brother back?"

" No. But I do know a way for you to bring your brother back. If you go to the bridge on Hyatt Avenue you will find a forest with a legendary demon that will bring your friend back to life. "

" And he will do that just because I ask him too?"

" No he will not. He is truculent about people visiting his home. The last person who went there didn't come back. But if you want someone to bring back your brother he is the only answer."

Iyo climbed down the window and landed on the pavement. Iyo jumped away when he saw a car driving through the hill. After he was gone Iyo ran down the hill.

" Wait. You need to carry this." Gou jumped down the window carrying a red spear. Gou walked up to Iyo and gave him the spear. " This is the only weapon that can destroy him."

Iyo wasn't really going to hurt the demon. He was going to try to talk to the demon about helping bring his brother back. Iyo wasn't sure about what he was going to do. One part of him wanted to talk to the rest of his classmates and make amends and the other just wanted him to kill the demon.

Iyo remembered how his brother told him to treat everyone like a treasure. Hakuoh told him even if someone was bad they could be changed into something more than what everyone deems them to be like the sun. Iyo took the spear away and ran down the hospital hill.

XXX

Iyo walked to Hyatt Avenue and jumped down the bridge. In front of the bridge he found a forest of trees.

" This is the forest." Iyo took one step forward. Iyo realized inside the forest there were the scariest creatures in America and took a step backwards. " I can't do this. It's too scary." Iyo remembered what the mighty Wau'tu would do. He wouldn't hide like a coward when danger was at his feet. He would go straight to it." For Hakuoh."

Iyo ran as fast as he could towards the forest. He screamed thrusting his spear up. Iyo ran through the forest, jumped over stumps, and ran down small hills. Iyo looked over the forest. He had no idea where he was, where to go, or the path he took.

" This is the biggest forest I've ever walked into. How come people have missed this?"

Iyo saw something prowling on the tree branches. It looked like a black cat trying to eat him. Iyo raised his spear up waiting to stab it. Iyo heard another sound somewhere else in the forest. Iyo turned around…a giant yellow beak, roc looking bird with sharp talons screeched out of the bushes!

Yaaah! Giant bird!"

The bird swiped its claws towards Iyo. Iyo guarded raising his spear towards the bird's claws. Iyo used the spear to push the bird away from him as he flees as fast as his legs could move. But Iyo couldn't outrun the bird. It flew over his head, unleashing a blood curdling noise flying after him.


	33. Chapter 33

Iyo didn't know he could escape a giant bird who wanted to kill him. Iyo was faster than he was when he was human, but it still wasn't enough to outrun the speed of the killer bird. It swooped down and scratched its claws into Iyo's back. Iyo struggle through the great pain swerved to the right.

Iyo needed a place to hide. He wanted to hide behind a tree or under a rock—that still wouldn't save him from the vicious flying beast. Iyo didn't think there was a place he could hide until he saw a large trench. Iyo jumped into the trench. The beast flew over Iyo and escaped through the other side of the forest.

" That was too close." Iyo sighed in relief. He was close to climbing out of the pit when he heard a rumbling noise. Iyo turned to the left. A giant tiger stood beside him, licking its lips. The tiger's fur looked like pig meat but its mane was dozens of knives attached to his neck. " Tiger pit!"

Iyo scampered out of the trench and flee into the forest. The lion jumped out of the trench and chased Iyo. Iyo zigzagged trying to fool the lion. The lion was catching up to him. Iyo had to think of a way to escape the lion or be eaten by the lion.

" _What did Dad tell me to do if I ever ran into a wild animal? Climb a tree." _

Iyo ran towards the closest tree he could find and climbed up with his claws. Iyo climbed up two tree branches and sat on the closest one on the top. The lion stood on his hind legs and jumped on the tree. Iyo forgot lions were excellent climbers. Iyo kicked the lion in the face. The lion fell off the tree but landed on his paws.

" This body really comes in handy." Iyo heard wings flapping towards him. Iyo looked up. The giant bird moved towards him. It's loud screech bleed Iyo's very sensitive ears. " What can I...of course. I can fly."

Iyo jumped off the tree and his wings came out. Iyo flew off the ground and flew away from the giant bird. Below him the lion chased after him. Above him the giant bird attempted to grab him. The demon leaped off the ground and the bird dove towards Iyo. When both demons were about to get Iyo, he backed away from them. The lion went right into the bird. Iyo didn't even want to think about what the lion would do to the demon bird.

Iyo finally knew how to fly like a butterfly. His wings propelled him forward. He was a clumsy flyer at first, but he figured out to fly very quickly. Iyo slanted his wing to the right and he moved to the right. Iyo folded his wings into his chest to descend. Then he whipped the wings out and flew forward through the air like an airplane.

Iyo flew over a part of the forest that glowed blue. Iyo flew towards the blue part of the forest. Iyo touched the glowing part of the forest and wrapped his wings around his torso.

" Is this where that demon is hiding?"

Iyo saw a giant waterfall against the wall. Under that waterfall was a giant pond glistening with light blue water. Iyo saw a figure behind the waterfall.

" Who dare comes to my domain?" A man splashed out of the waterfall. Iyo never saw any man more handsome or muscular than this man. His body was the same as a body builders, his hair was disheveled blue, and his muscles tattooed with two blue anacondas. " Are you a friend or enemy of the forest, demon?"

" You're the demon. I'm a boy."

" Not anymore you're not. You're a demon just like me; you're only much weaker than me." The giant man flexed his giant muscles. His hair shine blue while his muscle mass started to grow. The demon raised his hands with balls of water forming in his hand. " Pisces Water Blast!"

The man released a powerful water attack. The attack diverged into two streams of water. It transformed into two giant fishes made of water. Iyo rolled out of the way. Iyo got back on his feet and ran to the left.

Iyo almost dropped his spear running away from the man. Iyo ran towards Iyo but the man created giant chakram rings of water. He twirled the rings around his hand and threw them at Iyo. The first one missed Iyo's face by an inch and the second one Iyo jumped forward to avoid.

" _I have to find a way to jab this spear into his stomach." _Iyo saw a pile of rocks piled near a giant tree. Iyo scampered towards the rocks and picked them up.

Iyo threw the first stone at the man. The man fired a small shot of water at the stone. His water attack was sucked inside the son. The rock hit the man in the face. Iyo threw more stones at the man. The stones sucked in all the water attacks the man threw at him. Iyo seized this moment and charged at the man with his spear.

" Aquakinesis!"

Iyo could feel another water attack coming on. This time it was caused by manipulation. Iyo saw the face of a lizard through the waterfall. The lizard face grew out of the waterfall and moved towards Iyo. The lizard swallowed Iyo. The man watched Iyo in a bubble of intangible water.

" You're all alone. No one can help you in this world. You'll remain alone for the rest of your life."

The water squeezed Iyo tighter from the inside. His attack would transport Iyo away from the domain and away from him. No matter the struggle Iyo couldn't break the bubble with his claws. Iyo felt a different kind of power in his body. Iyo's wings grew out of the bubble and destroyed it. Iyo flew over the man with his gossamer wings.

" I'm not alone. You're the one who's alone. I have heard the voices of the people I used to know. They want me to come back. They need me and my brother needs me. Without him there can be no more Mighty Wau'tu." The man froze when he heard the name Mighty Wau'tu. Iyo even made the same fighting pose the Mighty Wau'tu made. " He helps the hearts of the misfortunate and hapless. The feelings he gives to everyone, from the smallest ripple to the largest sea wave, and to the sun underneath the ground-"

" The mighty Wau'tu appears to help everyone."

" How do you know I was going to say that?"

" Because I am the Mighty Wau' tu."


	34. Chapter 34

Iyo couldn't believe his furry ears. He was stupid. He saw the Mighty Wau'tu in all of his brother's books. The man he was looking at resembled Wau'tu entirely. Even the way he fought was similar to the way the mighty Wau'tu fought. Iyo broke out like an angry misfit.

" You're not the Mighty Wau'tu! The Mighty Wau'tu was the character my brother made."

" No. I am the Mighty Wau'tu. Your brother's character was really just a documentary of my life."

Iyo was shocked again. Iyo looked at the man again and wondered if he was the Mighty Wau'tu. Iyo couldn't imagine how Hakuoh could meet such a powerful demon. But there was truth in what the demon was telling him.

" My brother's character was a lie? You're the real Wau'tu?"

" Don't be so sad. Everyone makes mistakes. Your brother just enjoyed my life and decided to base a character off of me. Your brother looks peaceful to begin with, but he has strength and virtuosity with his hands and the pencil like the ocean."

Iyo couldn't control his rage against the demon. Iyo parried his spear. Wau'tu dodged all his strikes. Iyo jumped upward and slammed his spear into Wau'tu's head. Wau'tu blocked his strike creating Roman shield of water in his head. Wau'tu blew Iyo back unleashing cannon of water from his mouth.

Iyo didn't falter because of one little attack. He wasn't the weak bookworm everyone in his high school once knew. Iyo ran up to Wau'tu and jabbed his spear into his shoulder. Wau'tu jump to the right. Iyo jab his spear up, Wau'tu grabbed the tip.

" What's the matter? You're not hyperconscious because you had your hopes shattered. I told you no one was perfect so don't feel so sad."

Wau'tu raised Iyo over his head. Iyo did all he could to fight the strength of Wau'tu, but Wau'tu threw Iyo into a giant tree. The pain quickly went away, but the scar in his heart wouldn't go away.

" _I can't believe this is my brother's creation. All this time I've been living a lie." _

Iyo always thought encouraging one's ego would help them become better at what they do. Iyo never thought it would make them liars. His brother _lied _to him about the mighty Wau'tu from the start. He couldn't stop thinking about how bad it was. But there was good in what he did.

" **_Everyone can be the mighty Wau'tu. We all have a little hero inside of us. The mighty Wau'tu is someone who works hard and doesn't listen to bad people." _**

Hakuoh was right. He wasn't trying to be bad or hurt his brother's feelings. He just wanted Iyo to have someone whom he could think about as he transition into high school. And even though he still had hate in his heart, the entanglements could only be dealt with by speaking to the real Hakuoh.

Iyo pushed his fears away and arose with only anger in his heart. Iyo dashed towards Wau'tu, his arms holding his spear, and jabbed the spear towards Wau'tu. Iyo almost had the demon, but he blocked him creating a wall of water around him.

" _I can't even get close to him while he's making that giant water wall." _A giant water ball emerged from the wall. Iyo barely jumped away from it. As Iyo jumped his wings puffed up like his chest. Iyo had his answer attached to his back all along. _" My wings. Maybe I can use these." _

Iyo jumped in the air and slanted his wings to the right. Iyo flutter off the ground and circled Wau'tu. Wau'tu fired hundreds of tiny water balls towards him, Iyo dodged them flying over the trees. Iyo then dived into the woods. Wau'tu knew he could still hear him, chuckled and rubbed his chin.

" You can use all the attacks you want. My water wall neutralizes everything you dish out at me-"

Out of the woods a small projectile flew up and fell into Iyo's water barrier. It was a stone, smooth and blue the same as the stones Wau'tu kept to give water to the thirsty demons in the forest. Wau'tu realized those were his stones. Iyo remembered how effective the stones were against Wau'tu the first time and decided to use them again. Iyo threw more stones in Wau'tu's path. Wau'tu tried using his powers…when he charged his water was absorbed into the stones. Wau'tu picked up one stone and threw them away; another stone was lobbed at him.

Iyo flew out of the trees. Iyo flew down and went right into Wau'tu. For the first time Wau'tu knew what fear was. Iyo jabbed his spear straight into Wau'tu's stomach!

" I am the Mighty Wau'tu."

Iyo pulled his spear out of Wau'tu's stomach. A large hole was ripped through Wau'tu's stomach. The hole glow. It glow with blue light, and the light shinned in Iyo's face. Iyo then glow.

" What's happening to me?"

Wau'tu decomposed. His arms turned into water, so did his legs. He went down into a puddle. Suddenly Gou floated over Wau'tu's decomposing body. He was the reaper. His body glow blue just like Iyo's.

" A forest must always have a guardian to protect it. That guardian has long _since _perished this world, but someone else can take care of this forest."

" You tricked me. This was your plan all along."

" That's right." Gou smiled sinisterly. He never worked for Iyo. He just wanted to play innocent while someone did his dirty work." My name is Percival the Terrible. Now that the precious guardian is gone I will take over the forest with Wau'tu's powers."

Percival's arms glowed purple. His body was surrounded by a purple ectoplasm. Three large purple tentacles grew towards Wau'tu. There would be no escaping from this entanglement. Percival almost touched Wau'tu's glowing hole…Iyo jumped into Wau'tu.

" You won't take over this forest. Because I'm taking Wau'tu's place."

Iyo's body fused with Wau'tu's hole. The whole forest glowed with the same blue light Wau'tu used against Iyo. Percival flew away from the forest, but vowed to come back and have his revenge against Iyo.

Iyo was fused with Wau'tu. His body looked like the Mighty Wau'tu because he was the Mighty Wau'tu. Wau'tu used his powers to raise the water in the waterfall. Wau'tu raised the water higher over the waterfall, it splashed over the forest. The forest flaunts with water and the trees flourish to the sky.

" I am the Mighty Wau'tu. Whenever evil is around I will be there to stop it."


	35. Chapter 35

" It must be very hard to never see your brother again." Juri said as Iyo finished telling her about his past.

" With the power of Wau'tu I was able to bring my brother back from the dead," Iyo said. "kind of like how Koenma keeps getting new spirit detectives to help him."

" Does mean you can see your brother again?"

" My brother is on his way in becoming a great mangaka. If he knew I was still alive it would only make him work harder trying to find me. It's why he must think I'm dead."

In the front of the dragons, Koto watched Juri and Iyo while Gavin stirred his dragon down. Juri pressed her head against his back as Iyo rubbed the prodigious dragons neck.

" They seem to be getting along well," Koto said. " This was a great idea, Gavin."

" I knew it would be."

" Where should we go first?" Juri asked.

" I promised Kota I would take her to the beach. That's where we'll go first."

XXX

On the sandy shore of the beach Gavin and Iyo waited for Koto and Juri to return wearing bathing suits. Gavin's cheeks were flushed with a healthy glow. Koto was a girl that gave Gavin butterflies in his stomach. Gavin was wearing green swimming shorts with blue goggles above his eyes. Iyo wasn't wearing anything but his furry coat.

" Iyo, why aren't you wearing a bathing suit?" Gavin asked.

" I'm a demon. I'm not even supposed to be near the beach," Iyo said in an acrimony tone.

" That's where I come in."

Gavin's fingers spurted with rainbow blood. Iyo tilted his head up as Gavin drew a circle around Iyo's stomach. Iyo was perceptive about Gavin's powers. Whatever he used always hurt. Gavin's circle squeezed Iyo's stomach, crushing his organs, circumscribing his speech impediment, until his body glow multitude of flashing colors.

The flashing stopped. Iyo stepped out of Gavin's circle. His hair was locust black, his eyes were like icy trees, and his skin was pink from his head to his fingers. He was wearing the same nettlesome bathing suit as Gavin.

"Look, Iyo, you look the same as you did four years ago. You even have the same bangs blocking your eyes."

" We're here."

Gavin and Iyo turn around. Koto and Juri were standing together with two fingers covering their fingers. Koto wore a two-cut yellow bra. Gavin saw lots of bras in the magazines he read, but none with the _meat _in them. Blood oozed from Gavin's nose and dripped over the sand.

" Gavin why do you have a nosebleed?" Koto asked, worried about how unhealthy it looked.

Gavin covered his nose. Iyo, who had more of immunity to women, stared at Juri and her green bathing suit. Juri was more surprised by the locust haired boy watching her.

" Iyo?"

" You were expecting a high school student?" Iyo looked at Juri at her legs and her bathing suit. Iyo smiled. " You look good in your bathing suit."

Juri turned around and wagged her fish tail to Iyo. She turned around again with a bright smile on her face. Gavin and Koto already ran into the beach pool and splashed each other. Iyo found the whole thing absurdly fabric because cats didn't like water—and he didn't like Gavin splashing him.

" Stop splashing me!" Iyo shouted.

" What are you going to do about it?" Gavin laughed.

Iyo transformed from his feeble human form to his demonic hyena form. Iyo's wings flapped open. He thrashed Gavin with giant tornados made of water. Iyo raised Gavin above the water and let Gavin fall into the same water.

" _I forgot. Iyo's a master of water."_

Iyo walked away from the ocean and sat under a tree. Iyo didn't like swimming. As an animal all he could do was paddle his way across. But Juri grabbed Iyo's hand and dragged him to the water.

Iyo tried not having any fun in the water as well. While Gavin and Koto were playing Marco Polo, Iyo stood in the shallow end throwing wet dirt in the beach. And while Gavin raised Koto up and moved her around, both laughing like teenagers in spring break, Iyo formed the word KILL ME in the water in every language. But Juri splashed out in front of Iyo and jumped on him!

Gavin chased Koto on the sand with a stick wrapped in seaweed. Gavin laughed and she laughed; Koto shouted "stop" to him and he didn't listen. Iyo and Juri also had a chase scene together, but Juri was chasing Iyo. She grabbed Iyo and pulled him to the ground. Despite being a skinny looking girl, she hugged Iyo like a doll and rolled around with him. Iyo tried to shout "help" but his voice was crushed.

After spending two hours in that desolate beach the girls finally _gave _the guys a rest. Iyo walked to a tree. He sighed with relief. For once he had seclusion. Iyo wanted to stay away from everyone; Gavin jumped at him and shook his furry arms.

" That was fun." Gavin shook Iyo's furry arms. Gavin was the most annoying person Iyo could be around and he wanted to be far away from him. " How was it for you, Iyo?"

" It was okay," he said.

" That's all you can say. I think for the last day before the final you would at least have a little more fun."

" You don't pay attention to news, do you? The last match isn't tomorrow. Its two days from now. You could spend the last day training to become stronger."

" Gavin, join me."

Gavin looked up. He saw Koto near the woods. All the happiness in Gavin's face went away when he saw what she was wearing: the same yellow shirt she wore as a referee.

" I do not know. Would it be okay if I left you, Iyo?"

" Go ahead and play with your little kitty."

Gavin ecstatically got up and ran away. He and Koto locked arms together walking into the woods. Where were they going? Iyo tried not to think about it and go to sleep…he noticed Juri standing beside him.

" I thought you wanted to play with your friend Koto, Juri."

" Don't say that. This is a date, and it wouldn't be a date if you and I didn't spend time together."

" I didn't agree to be part of this date. I just can't stop following Gavin around."

" Koto showed me this very cool place on the beach. Want to go to it?"


	36. Chapter 36

Iyo wasn't uncomfortable about a girl grabbing his hand and taking him someplace he's never visited before, it was the hands of Iyo that made him nervous. Iyo didn't know if Juri knew where she was going or if she was just guessing.

Iyo didn't like walking on his bare feet. There were so many thorns and rocks on the ground everywhere Iyo walked his feet hurt. Iyo would rather be in the hotel room reading a good book with a glass of cocoa.

" You've been here before or you heard about this place before?"

" I've been here before. You didn't think I spend all my time reviewing the Dark Tournament like Koto, did you?"

Iyo and Juri reached the top of the hill. Iyo and Juri stood on a large, tooth looking stone staring at the ocean. Iyo liked the view. Unlike down below he could see the ocean much better than below on that sandy beach.

" This place is beautiful," Iyo said.

" It's picturistic."Juri took one step to the right. She grabbed his shoulder and leaned her head against his shoulder. " I want to see it again."

" What?"

" The mighty Wau'tu. The person you were became in the semi-finals. I want to know what his tushy feels like."

" I promised I would never became him again. The only way I can become him is to clear my mind, and nothing can clear this-"

Juri grabbed Iyo's face and kissed him. Her lips touched Iyo's lips and her green hair brushed against his face. Iyo stood straight and confused as to why Juri would be kissing someone like him. Iyo was puzzled by this happening, closing his eyes and enjoying her kiss. Iyo's face changed from his furry face to a normal human's face as Juri stopped kissing him.

" You're the mighty Wau'tu?"

" Wretched souls do not slink past my view. Neither do beautiful ladies."

Juri was annoyed by how big Wau'tu's ego was compared to Iyo. A sneaky, deviant smile spread over Juri's face as she reached her hand on Wau'tu's tushy and rubbed it up and down. She was interested in butts after kicking Suzuki's solid butt. " I knew it. You have a solid tushy. But what about abs?" Juri reached another Suzuki's shirt and touched his strong chest. " You have strong abs. Abs feel so good."

" That's not the only good thing about me." Wau'tu raised his right hand up. Juri felt something strong inside Wau'tu and slid away from him. Wau'tu was like a whale—it spent most of the time in the ocean but was a male and couldn't submerge forever…needed to resurface. Wau'tu raised a giant human figure from the ocean. Her hair was covered in a small hat, a single tuft of hair poked out of her hair, and her smile captured Iyo's tenacity. " I can remodel the ocean to look any way you want it. It's like an echo inside my heart that won't go away."

" That's me."

" No. That's just your face. This is really you."

Two towers of water exploded from the ocean. Wau'tu used his powers to draw an outline in the water. When the rest of the water fell into the sea, two giant Juri's were standing above the water. One was a Juri with human ears and no tail and the other was Juri with her demon ears and fish tail.

" I got everything from your tail to your ears to your hips and to your curves. But what do you like better? Human or demon?"

" I don't care what I look like if you can make me beautiful like that."

Juri's two water statues stood perfectly still over the water when Wau'tu touched Juri's hand. Juri felt him breathing on her demon ears and licking her neck. Wau'tu was going to pop her cherry.

"_Yes. Tonight I will say good-bye to my virginity."_

Juri was secretly a virgin. Whether a woman was hot or ugly being a virgin was something they tried to keep special until they were married—that was no longer what happens. Women were losing their virginity every day to boys they weren't sure they liked. Juri dreamed she'd lose her virginity to someone, maybe a human, who was tall and handsome and didn't look like something five year olds had nightmares about.

Juri was so close to Wau'tu's lips she could practically feel the steam in his mouth. Wau'tu turned her face to his face and the two closed in…

" What was that?"

Wau'tu didn't kiss Juri. His head swerved and Juri almost fell kissing down. Annoyed Juri snapped her fingers and smacked her tail into the ground.

_The mood was cut off!"_

" I better check."

" It's probably nothing. Just a rustle in the wind that's all."

" The mighty Wau'tu won't feel safe until he knows everything is safe. Flocks of humans could be in danger."

Juri hated that side of Wau'tu where he had to make sure everyone was safe. It really made her mad. At the same time it made her happy there was a boy who cared more about other people than himself; more than all the men she was around today—in the stadium—heckling the losing side Team Toguro. Wau'tu stood up and walked into the woods.

Juri threw a fit. She flailed her hands and cried a three year old sob wanting Wau'tu to come back to her. Her selfish, angry attitude made it hard for her to connect to anyone. The only one who would deal with her faults was Koto. Juri almost ran after Wau'tu, but heard a backward approach.

" Back already?" Juri turned around to see her handsome Wau'tu. She would boldly hug him and make sure he didn't let go. Instead she saw another person who lost in the Dark Tournament.

" Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" The person wheezed tiny gasps of tired air from his lungs. Juri didn't know why he didn't give her any faint acknowledgement. " Weren't your team finished from the tournament?" He held a giant egg shaped device over his head. This was a kidnap mission. " Put that down! What are you doing? Stop!"


	37. Chapter 37

Gavin skipped gaily through the forest with Koto. After thirty minutes of skipping Gavin realized the entire forest looked like a shrivelled raisin that was cracked open and looked like someone licked the inside of it then left it in the refrigerator to freeze for three days. Besides the beach there was nothing fun about this reserved place.

Gavin convinced Koto to go back to the beach. Gavin jumped into the water and splashed around. Gavin dived in the water and splashed out. Koto wouldn't go in the water. She stood on the beach watching Gavin play around. She looked like a mother who was too old to swim so she didn't go in the water. Gavin tried to convince her to come in.

" Come on, Koto. I know you're a cat but that doesn't mean you have to skip out on water."

" I think we should call it a night, Gavin. Juri and I have to rest."

" But there's no tournament tomorrow. This sucks."

Gavin pouted. He looked at Koto with giant dog eyes and pouted for her to come in. Koto shook her head, giggled a little from Gavin's silly face. Gavin acted like a zombie walking out of the water and amble walked out of the water. Gavin pretended to grab Koto to bite her and transform her into a zombie, but Koto smacked him away.

Gavin walked slugged behind Koto on their way to Juri's special spot. Gavin really wanted to spend more time with Koto. He was so happy when he was around her. He only wished they met under different circumstances. If they were both human, Koto didn't have cat ears and fox tail, and Gavin didn't have a wrinkled guardian who looked like a witch. Maybe then they could get along.

Gavin and Koto reached the special spot where Juri and Iyo should have been. Koto didn't see them anywhere. She looked left, right, and even in the water.

" I don't see Iyo or Juri anywhere," Gavin said.

" They're probably at Lover's Peak."

" Lover's Peak?"

" That's where Juri likes to go every time we take a guy to the beach."

" How many guys have you brought here?"

Koto didn't answer Gavin's question. Koto brought some men up here and Gavin was curious to how many. Did Koto make love to them? Gavin imagined vulgar men groping Koto's enormous breasts, blowing in her ears, kissing her in the part only women have, and shadows of men more handsome than him. It made Gavin envious what kind of men she dated.

Koto and Gavin went to her and Juri's special spot. Gavin saw a tree engraved with hearts featuring Koto and some other guy's names. Gavin's rage was incessant. The only thing that would calm his rage would be to burn down the tree with so many names.

" I don't see them anywhere," Koto said scouting the area for Iyo and Juri. " It's strange. I thought Juri would have brought him here."

Gavin had to let his anger go to help his friend Iyo. Even if it meant forgetting about what happened between her and those men, Gavin would forget all of it to help her. Gavin looked around the kissing tree and found something.

" I see footprints." Koto's ears twitched when she heard Gavin's voice. Koto walked up to Gavin. " These are Iyo's alright. What other person in this beach has the feet of a demon?"

Gavin didn't know how insensitive he was being. He looked at Koto and saw how worried she was. Her hands were covering her mouth looking at the footsteps. Gavin comfort her rubbing her hair. Gavin thought about Iyo's feet. They were small, almost the size of a dog, and three toes. The footprints were three toed but much larger and wider.

" Koto."

" Yes?"

" I don't think we are alone."

XXX

Akarenjya hated every member of Team Maddening Whispers. He was treated like a slave on the team because he _was _a slave. Akarenjya hated Gavin because he was loud and annoying. He hated Iyo because he was quiet and uncommunicative. The member he hated most was Ugo.

Ugo invited demons from the crowd to join him in a game of Backgammon. Ugo even invited trampy demons to keep him company during the roll. Ugo was a giant lecher who only thought about himself and only did things if they would merit him. Akarenjya and Showtaro sat in separate chairs together and watched Ugo playing Backgammon against a demon who looked like a shaved Wookie

" Lucky hand don't fail me now." Ugo rolled his dice on the Backgammon board: 5-5. Ugo got off his chair and pumped his hands up. " Yes."

" I thought you were going to train us," Akarenjya said.

" This is training. I'm going to make you two become men."

Akarenjya glared at Ugo with much hatred in his eyes. A blue skinned succubus walked up to Akarenjya and Showtaro. She wore giant red robes with gold trimmings. Underneath the robes loincloth was wrapped around her breasts. She kneeled down to Showtaro who was flustered.

" Your new blood. How old are you?"

" Old enough to know you spend time around other men."

The succubus took her hands off Showtaro's knees and touched Akarenjya. Akarenjya wasn't embarrassed around a demon whore. He was disgusted by her dirty fingers.

" How about you, handsome? Want to spend the night with me?"

" I don't like women who are too clingy."

" Lighten up man." Ugo walked up to Akarenjya and Showtaro holding a bottle of wine in his hand. Ugo was plastered. He turned his glass of wine upside down, not a single drop spilled out. " You need to learn to have a little fun."

Akarenjya growled at Ugo. He was an idiot. Akarenjya couldn't believe a shithead like Ugo could beat Momorenjya, his second best teammate. Akarenjya turned to Showtaro. Already he had succumbed to the lust of the prostitute and squeezed her chest. Akarenjya wouldn't stay in this room. He got up and walked out of the hotel room…the two were too drunk and stupid to see him go.

XXX

Juri couldn't think properly. Someone dosed her in a drug they used to rape her. She could only see a shadow of a tree branch. Was she still outside with Iyo? Was Iyo dead? Juri could barely think. She couldn't even remember a simple Math question. The moment Juri recovered her eye sight…she saw a giant fishing bowl. A giant cylindrical fishing bowl, green water, with four pudgy greedy men standing outside. Juri had every reason to be afraid—she was inside the fishing bowl.

" She's a fine specimen. An aqua demon. Level is very low, but she makes up for it by being a beaut. Let's start the bid with ten thousand yen."


	38. Chapter 38

Juri heard about humans like this. If she was right she was with the Black Black Club. Juri heard their club were killed by a spirit detective years ago. Some might have escaped and got more members to join them. If this was the Black Black Club they would rape Juri or kill her.

" _Save me."_

" Here is another fine specimen. He put up a nice fight trying to protect this creature. He's also very handsome. This red creature can be yours for just thirty thousand yen."

Juri moved her head to the specimen they were talking about. She felt in her stomach the person they were keeping was very strong to have a much higher cost than her. She looked into the tube and saw a furry looking demon with a long nose.

" _Iyo."_

Two giant eyes jumped into the tube and stared at Juri. Juri moved to the other end of the tube. A scary looking fat human wearing a brown suit was shown in the incandescent light.

" As you can see this beauties wide awake. Do not fear. The slime in this tank will weaken demons beyond a C rank. This creature is unaffected because her power level is too weak."

Juri didn't like to be called weak. Even though she wasn't the strongest demon in the Demon World, she had enough strength to beat a weak human like him. Juri hissed at him before she swam to the tank and punched the plastic. Juri's hands couldn't break the plastic.

" Ah. He's here." The man moved away from Juri's tank to a small throne against the wall. The door opened and a demon stepped into the room. " I would like to thank the man who brought these fine slaves to us. Kayuhei."

Kayuhei…Juri remembered that name. Koto told Juri about him on the first round of the demon tournament. Gavin beat him and took one of his teammates. He was a stony monster wearing a cape over his round head. Kayuhei smiled capriciously and brutally at Juri.

" Thank you. I am Kayuhei, former leader of Team Monstralize. I had trouble wrangling these two beasts into these tubes. The first one hit me with some kind of energy ball. I played possum long enough to trap him in my rocky prison. As for his fish-wife, she hurt me with her screams. That's why I wore rock ear muffs."

The fat man hugged Kayuhei like a long lost cousin. Kayuhei smiled evilly at Juri, she quivered. The fat man spoke to Kayuhei. " Tomorrow's auction will be spectacular. Wealthy humans will come and auction for the pretty one. They'll torture him until he's nothing but a pool of blood, then they'll use his blood for orgies."

" What about the girl?" Kayuhei asked.

The fat man looked at Juri. Her eyes were glued to Iyo. His sadist side found the perfect entertainment. " She and him are perfect for each other. They will both die tomorrow as giant blood orgy pools."

XXX

Gavin and Koto searched wider into the forest. Koto looked high and low for Juri while Gavin looked very high for Iyo. Gavin rode his dragon through the headwinds, over the beach, and even flew higher in the cloud than anyone's ever flown before.

Gavin couldn't find Iyo anywhere. Gavin decided to return to Koto to see how her search was going. Gavin jumped off the dragon and joined Koto.

" Do you think Juri is okay?" Koto asked chewing on her fingernails.

" Don't you worry your pretty whiskers off. I may not be a good detective, but I know something who is."

" Who?"

Gavin jumped on the back of his giant dragon. On the dragon's giant back was a bag. Gavin rummaged his hand through the bag and pulled out a tiny green haired doll wearing a detective coat and holding a magnifying glass. Five seconds later Gavin transformed the doll into a real woman wearing a detective coat and holding a magnifying glass.

" Koto, I would like to introduce you to my lovely detective Serise Gower. She's far smarter than Sherlock Holmes. And this was when he had legimate proof in a crime, not guesses and crazy script writing like today. Serise girl would you do the honor of helping me?"

" Ugh."

Serise despised Gavin. Every word that came out of his mouth made her want to puke. Koto saw how she had ill-hatred for him. Gavin touched Serise's right shoulder and laughed at her, she smacked his hand away.

" Get your filthy hand off me!"

" You two seem to be...friends," Koto smiled nervously when she looked at how Serise hated Gavin. "What happened between you two?"

" This boy keeps making me do his mediocre cases because he's too lazy to look for them himself. I'm tired of being the tiny detective."

" Please help me. My friend has been taken by someone. I don't know what they'll do to her, but she needs my help. Will you please help me find her?"

Serise glared at Koto. Serise would never help the girlfriend of Gavin. But when Serise looked at Koto's big eyes she couldn't say no.

" Okay. I'll do it. Not because of your kidnapped friend; because I want to prove to you I can solve any case. Now where was the last time you saw her?"

XXX

Kayuhei took Juri out of the tube and put her on a giant table. Juri shivered from the sight of the giant fatso. His eyes were full of lust and anger. Juri could be dissected. The man and Kayuhei both exchanged looks of pure lustfulness. The fat man grabbed Juri's face and squeezed her cheeks.

" W-What are you going to do to me?"

" We are going to sell you tomorrow. So today I can do anything I want with you."

Kayuhei laughed as the man pushed Juri back on the table. He smacked her face! The fat man looked like a giant tiger raping a female zebra before he ate her. A part of Kayuhei wanted to look away—if his conscious wasn't pulverized long ago. Kayuhei laughed maniacally seeing the fat man almost deflower Juri…he heard a loud crash.

" What was that?"


	39. Chapter 39

The fat man lost the will to rape Juri. He couldn't get into the mood while Kayuhei sensed there was someone watching them. Kayuhei bobbed his head up three times—the symbol to hide and get as far away from here. The man grabbed Juri's hand and dragged her away.

Kayuhei hoped Gavin found the base and was going to fight him again. He wanted to bash that pompous greedy boy's head with his stone fists. Then a man stepped out of the shadows. He wasn't a man per say, but…

" You! You're supposed to be asleep."

Kayuhei was yelling at Iyo. Somehow Iyo broke out of the tube and was standing before him, slime slivering down his right leg and his claws covered in slime. Iyo's form transformed from his hyena form to his muscular human form, Wau'tu.

" You forgot I can transform into three separate beings. I knew I could never beat you with my strong form, so I used my weaker form. My human form. I have no ill-hatred for you, evildoer, but whenever there's trouble the Mighty Wau'tu will take care of it."

" Earth Bolt!" Kayuhei shouted.

Kayuhei's right leg transformed into a stone leg. Kayuhei stomp his stone foot into the ground and a disc-like stone shape popped out. Kayuhei punched the disc with his stone hands and the disc launch towards Wau'tu. Wau'tu had his eyes swirl with tiny water balls before aqua beams fired into the disk. The disk crumbled into dust from Wau'tu's attack.

Kayuhei quickly threw a giant earth fist at Wau'tu. The attack was so because his fist was very big. Wau'tu clapped his hands together. Kayuhei smiled. It looked like Wau'tu was praying one last time before he died—two giant bubbles swallowed his hands.

" How can you fight without any arms?" Wau'tu asked.

Wau'tu pushed Kayuhei's chest with his small human hands. Kayuhei fell backwards. Kayuhei couldn't get up because his arms disappeared. Wau'tu walked up to Kayuhei and stared at him. Despite how bad Kayuhei treated him and Juri, Wau'tu was merciful.

" I'll give you an ultimatum. Give up now and I'll let you leave with your dignity."

Losing against Wau'tu was something Kayuhei wouldn't live through. Without arms to help him get off the ground, he rolled around and wriggled his legs. Kayuhei pushed off the ground with his legs and stood up.

" I already lost against your team once. You embarrassed me out of the stadium. This time I will beat you."

The ground moved as Kayuhei let out his loud battle cry. Two large golem arms rose from the ground and were attached to Kayuhei's missing arm sockets. Wau'tu almost forgot how Kayuhei could manipulate the ground. He twirled his arms around. They were brand new compared to his other arms. And they could kill just as well.

Wau'tu threw something too thin for Kayuhei to see. Kayuhei just knew it was something around his feet. Too rash to think about it, the impetuous Kayuhei brought a giant cube of ground out and prepared to throw it at Wau'tu. Kayuhei threw the cube; a giant wall of water surrounded him.

" It's amazing what you can do with a little wire."

Kayuhei was stuck inside a swirling whirlpool. He tried running out of the whirlpool, but when he almost got out the water knocked him down. Kayuhei punched the whirlpool. He punched it to make an opening, but the water moved downward faster than Kayuhei could penetrate. Kayuhei used his powers to transform his fists into giant cinder blocks so he could step back and ram through the whirlpool. Kayuhei stepped back. He charged into the whirlpool, but it only ended with him launching backwards into the back of the whirlpool and launching forwards into the ground.

Kayuhei heard a voice inside the whirlpool. He remembered hearing the voice echo in the base not too long ago. He remembered it was his maniacal laughter. Overhead a face made of water looked at him. The face was big with large hands and strong chest. Kayuhei realized the face he was looking at was his own.

Kayuhei wasn't in the base anymore. Kayuhei was falling from a giant hill and plummeting down. He was falling down a giant icy hill in the artic with penguins. He was falling down a pyramid in Egypt. Kayuhei was going to keep falling—touch the ground and teleport anywhere around the world. Wat'tu put a giant water raft in his back that made him teleport.

XXX

Gavin and Koto followed Serise around the forest. Gavin felt like Watson following Holmes around Baker Street. Serise requested Gavin hand her some hair samples from Iyo and Juri. Gavin gave her the hair samples and she walked through the woods looking at the hair samples. Gavin wasn't a genius, but he knew you couldn't find where someone was by their hair samples.

Gavin didn't want anything to bruise Serise's ego. Her ego was the only thing that kept her being a detective. Gavin knew some detective agencies that only lasted a week. One hour of walking later Serise, Gavin and Koto were standing in front of a one foot tall building that looked like the base in Star Wars Return of the Jedi. Gavin was spectacle

" Are you sure this is the base their keeping Juri and Iyo?" Gavin asked.

" Of course I'm sure! What kind of stupid question is that?"

" That's where there keeping Juri and Iyo?" Koto asked.

" If it wasn't where they were keeping them I wouldn't be here."

" Thank you for taking us here?" Kota said.

" No problem. I enjoy helping you more than this dummy, Gavin."

" Shhhhh! Someone's coming out."

The door slid open. Out of the base a furry man carrying a woman walked out. The man was Iyo and the woman was Juri. They were safe. Serise transformed back into a doll and Iyo walked up to the group.

" We're leaving right now."


	40. Chapter 40

Akarenjya knew the only way to free himself from this enslavement was to beat Team Maddening Whispers. While Ugo and Showtaro partied in the hotel room, Akarenjya was training with the wooden statues. He ripped up some sticks and put them in a pile. In each of the piles he drew a picture of every member of Team Maddening Whispers, including Showtaro, and fired an energy ball towards the pile. Each pile burned up on contact.

Akarenjya punched the trees. He taped a small picture of Ugo on the trees and punched them. In his fury he cracked two trees in half—right now he was working on his third tree. Akarenjya however stopped because his hands were red with soreness.

When Akarenjya's hands recovered he threw pieces of wood in the air and jumped up to break them. Akarenjya rapidly broke dozens of wood pieces with his bare hand. Splinters fell from Akarenjya's power. Akarenjya's face was drenched in sweat. Tears cascade from his face.

" Rough night?"

Akarenjya grew claws from his finger. He growled at whoever was talking to him. He turned around and Gavin was standing there. Gavin scoffed at him. Akarenjya turned around.

" You don't even know how rough things get," Akarenjya growled

" I knew you spent the whole night with Ugo. What did he do? Make you go with him to a brothel?"

" He's debauched, irresponsible, and infuriating. I've been a part of your team for two days and I haven't gotten any stronger."

Akarenjya went back to throwing pieces of wood in the air and attacking them. Gavin decided it was time Akarenjya become a useful asset in their team. He was after all right. Gavin never said any encouraging words to him, took him outside to train with his friends, or even acknowledged him as a teammate. With a flick of his hand a small round object appeared in Gavin's hand and he threw it at Akarenjya.

" What the hell did you throw at me?"

" My fireballs." Gavin snapped his fingers again. His hands glow red before a fireball appeared. Gavin tossed the fireball three times before he threw it at Akarenjya. This time Akarenjya deflected it with an energy blast. " If you have any problems you come to me. But don't think I won't torch you."

Gavin grabbed his left hand with his right hand, and repeatedly fired fireballs at Akarenjya. Akarenjya hopped five feet at a 90 degree angle over the fireballs. Gavin raised his hands in the air and fired more balls in the air. Like a flying shadow Akarenjya dodged the fireballs and landed safely on the ground.

" You have lots of speed. But you are wasting it trying to confuse me. You have to us it to hit my blind spot."

Gavin's hand glow white. Gavin used his technique to create enough light to blind Akarenjya. Gavin snuck up behind Akarenjya and squeezed his stomach. Akarenjya struggled to break out of Gavin's arms, but he wasn't strong enough to do it. Akarenjya then fired an energy ball at Gavin's foot, grazing him long enough for Akarenjya to jump out.

Akarenjya turned at a 80 degree angle and fired an energy ball at Gavin. Gavin fired a fireball at the energy ball. On contact the two attacks exploded, neutralizing any damage to Gavin and Akarenjya. Akarenjya fired another energy ball at Gavin. His time Gavin's finger glow green. Three long grass grew from his finger and caught the energy ball.

" Very good. But your moves are nothing beyond a five hundred power demon. You were the leader of your last team and made the strategies. Here you are part of my team and will follow my strategies."

Gavin's index finger and pinkie finger glow red and black. He was mixing fire with annilation. Gavin raised his finger in the air and created a black fireball bigger than someone's apartment and fired it into the air. With a fireball that big, the radius would destroy the entire island. Gavin's second and third fingers became cold as ice. Gavin fired an ice beam into the sky. The fireball froze in the air and shattered. Large pieces of ice big enough to crush were hurtling towards Gavin and Akarenjya. Gavin leaped off the ground and punched the ice. Akarenjya couldn't see Gavin while he was punching the ice, only a flying shadow breaking all the ice into snow.

" All this power can be you. All you have to do is listen to me."

Akarenjya awed Gavin. He floated down on a giant leaf. Burning a torch from his hands he controlled the leaf to float in every direction he wanted: straight, left, right, perpendicular. Gavin landed safely on the ground. Akarenjya was there to greet him.

" I want to become stronger."

" Becoming strong is something everyone wishes for. But not everyone is built for this exercise. You are included. If you want your exercise to help you then you have to try your best."

Gavin his ice powers to summon an ice sculpture the ice of a small cow. He raised the ball over his head and throwed it into the air. In the air it morphed into a giant ice sword. Akarenjya tried paying attention to where the sword would fall, but it was too far up for his eyes to see.

Gavin wouldn't let his sword impact Akarenjya. Gavin would never hurt a person who dreamed of becoming stronger. Genkai taught Gavin many powers over the years. His favorite one was the _giving _one. Gavin squeezed his hands together, squeezed them around like he was holding clay, and created a tiny spirit ball. Akarenjya already powered up a red energy ball in his hand. Akarenjya fired the energy ball, and with the help of Gavin's spirit ball the intensity of his ball grew to the size of a horse. Akarenjya destroyed Gavin's ice sword.

_" And maybe a little help to get you started."_


	41. Chapter 41

_2 Day's Later _

It was the day of the finals. The day where Ugo could show off all his manly muscles and fighting to girls, Iyo could prove himself more of a human and less of a demon, Showtaro could unleash everything he learned in the last two days, Akarenjya also could show off what he learned in the past two days, and Gavin could fight Yusuke Urameshi and woe Koto.

Iyo hated this day; walking to the tournament with his friends and all he could think about was Gavin. Iyo and Ugo were going to hurt him as the tournament was over, and Iyo reclaimed his form forever. Ugo wanted all of his powers. The power he had before he became the lowest rank demon, the same power his father stole from him. Showtaro wanted to stay with Iyo and Ugo—mostly Ugo. Showtaro wanted to do all the things Ugo did, learn all the things Ugo learned, and be as cool as Ugo was.

Akarenjya no longer hated Gavin. He still hated the other members—Ugo, Iyo, Showtaro—but Gavin was someone he could no longer hate because Gavin became what Akarenjya always wanted: a good leader. Akarenjya walked in front with Gavin to the tournament. Akarenjya learned many things training with Gavin. Without this training…Akarenjya would have died in the tournament.

" Are you nervous, Akarenjya?" Gavin asked.

Akarenjya rubbed his head. There was a little bit of sweat dripping from his head. Who knew the dark and broody Akarenjya could get nervous? The old Akarenjya would just shove Gavin off saying it was "none of his business". This Akarenjya would tell Gavin everything.

" I haven't felt this nervous when I fought you. This Team Urameshi spells trouble."

" Don't worry. You have four friends to help you."

Before the start of the tournament the team had lunch. Everyone had pancakes with eggs benedict. Their eggs benedict's were full of little salty peas. Ugo was such a pig he ordered two plates with crepes on his other plate. While Ugo shoved his face with food, Gavin and Akarenjya shared a plate together.

After everyone was fed Gavin and his team walked into the stadium. In the stands were Sakana, Momorenjya, and Bui. There were also five girls cheering for Team Urameshi's team. One of them even looked old enough to be someone's mother. Team Urameshi was standing in a line—all five of them—and Juri jumped on the stadium. Juri seemingly recovered after two days of the Black Black Club.

" Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the final round of the Dark Tournament."

Everyone got off their seats, moved their tails, spoke with two heads, and cheered for the last round of the Dark Tournament. Juri waited until everyone was back in their seats before she began the next announcement.

" On your left side we have the team with two humans, the underdog demons who exceed everyone's expectations, Team Urameshi."

No one in the stands were cheering for Team Urameshi. Most of the demons were cheering for Team Maddening Whispers because Team Maddening Whispers showed to be much more awesome than Team Urameshi. All the demons booed their team.

" Boo. Team Urameshi sucks!"

" There nothing but a bunch of losers!"

" I can see we are still not respected," Hiei spoke looking at the crowd.

" You can say that again, Hiei," Yusuke said

" And in our right corner we have the team that came here with only three, raised up to five in two days, and never fails to entertain...Team Maddening Whispers."

" Yeah!"

" Team Maddening Whispers rule!"

" Gut these freaks!"

Most of the team were confused by how far their popularity escalated. The only ones who were happy about it were Gavin and Ugo. Gavin used his powers to animate paper birds that whooshed and swooshed through the air. Ugo fired an electric beam at the paper birds. The birds exploded, but gales of small wind that looked like knights riding on their steads galloped through the sky.

" Remember when we were the one they booed?" Gavin laughed waving to the crowd.

" At least we don't have to worry about distractions," Iyo said.

On the other side of the tournament, Yusuke was antsy about fighting Gavin. Yusuke liked Gavin. But the more Yusuke liked someone the more he wanted to fight them. Yusuke could never hold a normal relationship with anyone. The only person who understood that was his teacher/friend Genkai.

" This is the last round of the tournament, Genkai," Yusuke said.

" Yes. It's a match I didn't think I would live to see. Don't underestimate Gavin. He may act like a fool, even though he is a fool, he's a crafty fool."

" Does he have one weakness?"

" I can't tell you. He's my son. He needs to have a fair fight."

Hiei, the smallest one of the group, looked at Ugo. Behind that half-wit smile of his, there was a demon from the same family as Hiei. Not the family where look was emanate. This was a family of two demons, one whose soul was an eternal hellfire and bloodlust and the other a thunderstorm of perky acceptance, who were abandoned by their parents and seek revenge against them.

" I haven't slit someone's throat all do. That one with the sword, the one with the death eyes, he's mine."

Ugo looked at Hiei, and he looked at the cold but heady glare he was giving him…and he felt the urge to fight him. Ugo wanted to be first. He didn't wait for the approval of Gavin to get in the stadium; he just walked on the stadium and so did Hiei. Both demons were silent. Would this battle result in the death of one of them, both of them, or an unlikely friendship between them? The only people Hiei's fought and ever been friends with were Kurama, his best friend, and Yusuke. Juri raised her hand.

" The first match will be between Hiei and Ugo."


	42. Chapter 42

Hiei unsheathed a jagged blade with a black handle. In Hiei's last battle his sword was destroyed by Kuro Momotaro's Beast Armor. After hearing there was a demon that was just as skilled with the blade as he was, Hiei worked on fixing his blade. Ugo unsheathed his blade and swished it at Hiei. He parried, jumped, and sheathed his blade.

" I heard of you," Ugo mused. " You're the shorty whose summoned the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Have you tamed it since the first time you summoned it?"

" I heard you're the one who can summon electric tigers. It's my dragons' fangs against your tiger's teeth. Which one is more victorious? "

Hiei and Ugo were both cocky about their powers. Hiei was cocky because he was fast and knew how to wield a sword. Ugo was cocky because he was the son of a powerful demon. Juri raised her hand in the air and called:

" Fight."

Ugo and Hiei jumped at each other at the same time. They clashed. Ugo and Hiei both had the same muscle mass and created sparks and flames. Ugo and Hiei jumped back. Hiei ran like a horse around the stadium. He pulled his sword out and slashed it at Ugo. Ugo dodged to the right and roundhouse kicked Hiei in the cheek.

Hiei's face and ego were bruised. He rubbed his bruised cheek. Hiei's fist turned into two small fireballs. Hiei danced around, waving his burning fists and moved towards Ugo.

" Fist of the Mortal Flame!"

Hiei punch Ugo with both his burning knuckles. The fist would cause great disturbance for a mortal, but Ugo was able to resist it being the son of demons. Ugo's hands created electricity from his fingers.

" Thunder Brigade!"

Ugo jumped over Hiei and fired ten bolts of electricity at Hiei. Hiei jumped over two bolts with his great jump, and cut the other three with his sword. Hiei used Fist of the Mortal combat to burned the other five bullets away. Ugo jumped in the air with Hiei and engaged in sword fighting.

Juri tried announcing what was happening in the sky. However, Ugo and Hiei were swinging each other's swords at the other's throats even when they were falling to the ground. Before they both died on impact, Ugo and Hiei punched the ground. Hiei's fist was covered in flames, Ugo hit with electricity, soon the whole stadium ruptured from their simultaneous attack.

The only thing left from Hiei and Ugo's fight was a giant crater. Hiei and Ugo were yet to be found. Their swords however were outside the stadium, unharmed from the attack, and against the wall. Ugo and Hiei landed on the ground because they were up in the air before. Ugo noticed his sword in the grass, but turned to Hiei and smiled.

" I'm not getting my sword out of there," Ugo said. " How about you?"

" I'd rather fight you with my fist. The sword was just forged for weak demons."

Hiei's body burned in a giant fireball aura. The more fire surrounding Hiei intensified his powers. Hiei hasn't been this warm since the day he was born. His body was something that scared everyone on Team Urameshi.

" Hiei's burnin' up!" Kuwabara vocalize seeing Hiei's body temperature burning like a raging volcano.

" That's a new trick," Kurama said. " He must have learned it last night."

Ugo wasn't the only one who created an aura. Ugo's body was surrounded in a giant ball of electricity. The static turned his hair into a giant broomstick. Showtaro liked Ugo more because of his aura.

" Do you think the tiger and dragon are going to clash already?" Showtaro asked.

" No," Gavin said. " It's too early. Ugo's like a kitten. He likes to play with his food before he kills it."

Ugo charged his hands with electricity. He fired a beam at Hiei. Hiei unleashed a tornado of flames into Ugo's thunderbolt. Ugo's thunder diminished on contact.

Ugo jumped over Hiei. His hand was surging with electricity unvarying from the previous thunderbolts. Ugo punched Hiei, but Hiei blocked it with his right hand. Juri announced everything he was doing.

" Hiei has Ugo's attacks in the rebound. No matter what thunderbolt or vibration punch Ugo throws at him, Hiei is deflecting it with his merging flames."

Hiei jumped back before Ugo punched him with his thunder fist. Hiei dodged Ugo's fist. Ugo's electricity went out of the ground and zapped Hiei in his right arm. Hiei's arm looked like a barbecue burger when Ugo was done, and Ugo smiled snidely.

" Nothing tastes better than something smalled grilled with storm electricity."

Hiei's body burned with his pyrokinesis. Hiei put his hands together, crane, creating a small yellow fireball. " Remind me to slit your throat after I've skewered your roasted body."

Ugo was going to wipe the little speck off the face of the stadium with his thunder attacks. A small thunderbolt streaked through Ugo's hair as his hand charged with electricity.

" Thunder Prevalent Discharge!"

" Flamethrower!"

Ugo fired a wide beam of electricity at Hiei as Hiei burned a large flamethrower towards Ugo. Both attacks collided. Hiei's attack couldn't compare to the magnitude of Hiei's attack. His attack created giant storm clouds overhead. Electricity struck the stadium walls from the clouds, struck the stadium, and none of it went towards Hiei. Both attacks ceased.

" All this fighting has been tedious," Ugo said.

" That you have to fight me or that you don't want to fight."

" You have been using weak attacks to amuse me. The amusement is over. Summon your dragon."


	43. Chapter 43

Demons murmur what Ugo was talking about. Was he trying to get himself killed? Everyone knew the Dragon of the Darkness Flames was the most powerful attack any demon could use, and any demon who used the attack would suffer major side-effects. Ugo was gambling with his life just by mentioning the name.

Hiei scoffed at Ugo's satanic thoughts. Ugo must have been drinking too much blood to think Hiei was stupid enough to fall for his trick. It was Ugo's decision to show Hiei how powerful he was, and how Hiei needed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The sky roared with thunder, the skies started to rumble, and the sound of a cat ripping through the flesh of prey was heard.

" Tiger Lightning Wave!"

Ugo fired a beam of electricity into the sky. Blue electricity zapped from the sky into Ugo's finger. Everyone in the crowd heard the same roar in the sky. Giant cat made of lightning appeared.

" Ugo's strongest attack," Gavin gleamed. " It's about time."

The giant electric cat went straight for Hiei. It scratched its giant paw into the stadium. Hiei jumped over the claw and somersaulted through the air. The giant cat fired giant beam of electricity into Hiei. Hiei fired a small fireball into the beam. Hiei's attack only weakened the beam as it penetrate Hiei's attack and Hiei felt the pain of a thousand volts going through his head.

Every demon in the crowd cheered for Hiei's anguish. Ugo's giant kitty cat was still standing. Ugo had much more control over the giant cat than Hiei could control his dragon. Ugo hoped he crushed Hiei's soul—what he really wanted was to pulverize Hiei. Hiei wanted prejudice. He wanted to see Ugo hemorrhage all his blood, and lick it off the ground.

" You wanted my dragon? Here he is? The embodiment of odium and flames. Like my Jagan eye it sees death in you. Soon you will close your eyes and never open them."

Ugo chuckled. Hiei was finally going to see the darkness dragon. The rhythm inside his soul wanted to tangle with the grotty temper of a dragon. He didn't glow with the same fire wall around his body, but blue—peacock blue. Ugo chuckled. Ugo got down in the same position as Hiei; he was glowing yellow.

" What's happening to Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

" He's absorbing his dragon," Kurama said. " He's turning the dragon on himself."

" Are you saying Hiei's turning into a dragon?" Kuwabara exclaim.

" No. Hiei's taken the remnants of the dragon's energy to boost his own power. Ugo's utilizing electricity to gain power just like Hiei. Ugo and Hiei are homogenous demons born from the same kin."

Hiei's eyes turned blue from absorbing the dragon energy. Ugo's eyes turned yellow from absorbing electricity—dark whether storms mingled with the yellow electric storms. Hiei's hand burned with dark flames. Ugo's hand electrify over his entire arm. Genkai was intrigued.

" Fist fighting against fist. One dark and one light."

The Dragon of the Darkness Flames appeared. A giant Chinese Dragon appeared seven times the size of Hiei. A dark wall appeared behind Hiei. The wall looked at Ugo smiling with evil red mouth and small red eyes.

Ugo's giant electric cat minimized to Hiei's dragon size. His cat hissed at Hiei's dragon. Ugo spread his arms out and created the same kind of wall as Hiei's, but his was yellow with purple eyes and mouth.

" Come on, Ugo!" Gavin shouted. " You can win!"

" Don't let him beat you, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei and Ugo's walls moved into the sky. The dragon and cat moved into the sky. The strength between them was the same difference between a god and a titan. Hiei's Jagan Eye blew purple smoke out and so did his hands. Ugo's eyes burned with electricity through his eyelids and hands conjuring electricity.

" They say the second time's the best. I've been dying on trying this new move all day."

Hiei and Ugo couldn't contain their powers from being unleashed. Hiei's skin burned like a million fire ants biting his skin. Ugo felt the sting of a sea of electric eels electrocuting him underwater. Hiei's shirt ripped off, exposing his bright purple shirt, and fired a purple projectile into the sky. Ugo fired the same kind of projectile into the sky. Both demons yelled as the energy stung their bodies.

Inside the cloud Gavin saw what looked like a Fourth of July celebration. The sky turned purple to yellow and black. A large claw hooked out of the clouds and scratched the clouds. Gavin could see Hiei's dragon hugging Ugo's cat like an old friend; biting Ugo's neck.

" _You've got to show him who's stronger, Ugo. Fight." _

Iyo watched the fight as well. He watched Ugo's creature back become sharp like a porcupine's. His quills zapped Hiei's dragon and ceaselessly scratched its claws at the dragon. The dragon hissed back at Ugo.

" _You are stronger than this imp. You can't lose."_

Showtaro wanted to see Ugo in action. Ugo's tiger scratched its claw to the right; Showtaro moved his hand to the right. Ugo's tiger scratched its claw to the left; Showtaro moved his hand to the left. Ugo's tiger was attacking relentlessly.

" _I want to be strong and cool like Ugo someday_."

Akarenjya didn't know Ugo had so much power. There was nothing Akarenjya admired more than a man with power. The cat and dragon scratched claws together. The dragon slithered towards Ugo's electrical cat. Ugo's cat vanished in the air.

" _He may be a perverted leech, but he is an almighty entity in battle."_

The color of Hiei's skin turned red. The color of Ugo's skin was red as well. Hiei and Ugo were almost out of energy. In the final stretch Hiei and Ugo controlled their beasts to back as far away from each other. Hiei's dragon snorted black flames from his nostrils and fired a massive blast at Ugo's creature.

" Ultra Tiger Thunder Attack!"

Ugo's tiger grew larger. The inside of his mouth glow with intense electricity; the tiger fired a beam of electricity towards the massive blast. The attacks created a supernova of flames imbued with raging electricity. Then like a black hole the supernova erupted. Hiei and Ugo used too much energy. Both collapsed.

" Hiei!"

" Ugo!"


	44. Chapter 44

Hiei and Ugo were down. Once their bodies had changed colors they now returned to normal. Both team leaders were worried. They would unify together to help their own teammates. Ugo's fingers twitch. Gavin noticed it faintly and then he did it again. Hiei pushed his hands off the ground. Ugo stood on one foot and pushed with his right hand. Hiei stood up first. His skin was covered in cuts and bruises. He was weary, so was Ugo.

The whole stadium cheered for the progressive Ugo. The stadium shouted insults for Hiei to fall. Hiei could barely stand, let alone run around. Ugo raised a finger to fire electricity. Ugo was so weak the only thing he could produce was a tiny carpet spark. Hiei and Ugo couldn't fight. Ugo and Hiei exchanged their rival smirks to each other before they both collapsed.

" Both Hiei and Ugo are down. I will begin the count."

Hiei and Ugo were conscious. They didn't have the strength to fight. Hiei's right finger burned with small candle flames and Ugo's finger created a tiny spark of electricity. Hiei and Ugo made a pact. The next time they met would be a fight to the death.

" Tie. Both Hiei and Ugo have failed to get up at the count of ten. They are both disqualified."

Gavin leap on the stadium. Gavin used his powers to change uniforms. He was now a nurse holding a white bag. He even had a white cap with a red cross on it. Everyone was surprised. Koto was surprised, Iyo was surprised, and Showtaro was scared.

" Nobody panic. I'm not a doctor but I'm a trained healer."

No one was going to say anything. The last time there was a nurse in the stadium, it was only a trick to trap Hiei and Genkai. At least this nurse was a person they knew…didn't trust.

Gavin smacked his hands into Hiei's chest. The wounds on Hiei started to disappear. Gavin belly drummed over Hiei, smacking his hands right into his tiny chest. Gavin pranced around the stadium then drummed his hands on Ugo's chest.

" There you go. Let's get you back with your friends, buddy."

Gavin grabbed Ugo's hands and moved him out of the stadium. Gavin gave Ugo to Showtaro who set him down easy with Iyo. Hiei walked to his side of the stadium. Kurama folded his arms and smiled.

" You were hospitable at Ugo at first. Has any of that changed?" Kurama asked.

" He is a fool and a drunk. I could smell his intoxicated breath since the game started. But he makes me want to train more. None of you namby-pamby's are going to lose the next matches. If any of you not Kuwabara loses I will personally teach you."

Hiei was still weary from his battle against Ugo. All the energy drained from his face and in his arms. Hiei fell off the stadium and fell into the grass. Kuwabara thought he was dead until he heard snoring from Hiei's mouth.

" He's finally asleep." Genkai said. "Someone will have to take him to the nursery room. Do I have any volunteers?" Yusuke and Kurama stepped away from Hiei's body. The only one near Hiei was Kuwabara. " Kuwabara, you go?"

" Why me?"

" You are the biggest of us all and you have lots of strength."

Kuwabara couldn't argue about how strong he was. Just getting a compliment from Genkai made him flex his arms to show how strong he was. But when the time came for Kuwabara to lift Hiei, it was too hard for him.

" For a little guy he sure is heavy," Kuwabara said.

" Being asleep doesn't make a man lighter," Genkai said.

" I could use a little help!"

" I'll help you." Genkai walked up to Kuwabara. Kuwabara dropped Hiei because he wasn't strong enough to do it himself. Genkai picked Hiei up easily. She only used one finger to lift him.

" She can lift Hiei with one finger?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

On Gavin's side of the stadium they were trying to pick another competitor. Showtaro couldn't because he was taking care of Ugo and everyone decided Gavin would be playing last. Iyo didn't want to fight, and he believed Showtaro and Akarenjya both had the right to choose who fought.

" Which one of you two wants to fight next?" Iyo asked.

" For too long I have been standing in the grass watching you fight while I do nothing. I will fight the next opponent."

Akarenjya walked on top of the stadium. Every demon in the stadium became quiet. Akarenjya smiled at them then waved. Despite being a cold blooded team leader on some occasions he was really a good team leader.

" What a surprise everyone. Representing Team Maddening Whispers side is former leader of Team Gorenja Akarenjya."

" Akarenjya, I never stopped being your fan."

" We love you Akarenjya."

" I will fight this one." Genkai stepped on the stadium. Both hands behind her back, she said, " You don't think I'll let this chance slip by, do you? I was given a second chance in this tournament. I'm going to use it."

" Why do I have to fight the old one?"

Genkai was a demon Akarenjya would never fight if he had a choice. He thought old people were a waste of life and shouldn't be allowed to be in the tournament. It made him a hypocrite as well because he often said he'd fight for old people. Genkai got in her fighting pose, Akarenjya got into his fighting pose, and Juri walked in the middle of the stadium about to announce the match.

" Fight."

Akarenjya did what his team did best; he tried to confuse Genkai so he would have a better opening for an attack. He ran around the stadium and cloned himself into five different clones. Genkai watched them bounce around the stadium in a useless attempt to confuse her.

" Your clones can't help you." Genkai's right hand glow blue. It glow just like Yusuke's Spirit Gun, but the intensity was much stronger. Gavin recognized her move, and he feared Akarenjya wasn't strong enough to take it." Spirit Shotgun!"


	45. Chapter 45

Genkai fired a barrage of blue bullets towards Akarenjya. Akarenjya barely jumped over the Spirit Shotgun. His four illusionary clones vanished. Genkai fired her Spirit Shotgun in the air. Akarenjya vanished in the path of the Spirit Shotgun. Akarenjya jumped around the stadium trying his best to avoid Genkai's Spirit Shotgun.

" Akarenjya's in trouble!" Showtaro shouted.

" No." Showtaro saw a very happy smile on Gavin's face. " Akarenjya's got her right where he wants her."

Akarenjya was faster than Genkai knew. He was like a fly in her house she didn't want around. She kept firing her Spirit Shotgun's, but Akarenjya just dodged them. At the same time, Akarenjya charged a small red energy ball in his fingers and threw it at Genkai. Genkai followed her instincts and moved out of the way.

Genkai stopped firing Spirit Shotguns. Akarenjya threw a fast punch into Genkai's face. Genkai blocked the punch, grabbed Akarenjya's arm and judo threw him to the ground. Akarenjya disappeared, reappeared above Genkai. He planted his foot into her head, and Genkai caught his foot.

" Spirit Punch!"

Genkai's right hand glow blue with spirit energy. She punched Akarejya in his stomach. Her punch sent Akarenjya flying out of the stadium. He flew slowly towards the stadium wall.

" Akarenjya has just taken a devastating blow from Genkai. He's flying out of the stadium!" Juri announced in the microphone.

Akarenjya twirled around while heading towards the wall. His feet touched the wall and he bounced back into the stadium.

" Hold the phone on that, Juri," Koto said.

" Okay."

Akarenjya sprinted towards Genkai. He got close to her, and Genkai tried punching him with her spirit punch. Akarenjya jumped over Genkai's fist and kicked her behind her back. Genkai charged a Spirit Gun to fire at Akarenjya, Akarenjya punched her finger down. Genkai tried to cut her fingers through Akarenjya's chest. Akarenjya didn't even flinch, she stopped her hand.

" You weren't nearly this strong when you faced my son, Gavin."

" Your son is a good teacher, and ally and friend."

Genkai was proud of her son. Through his teaching's he made the perfect solider. But she was in a fight. She jumped up and kicked Akarenjya in the face. Akarenjya caught Genkai's foot and threw her out of the stadium. But she fired a Spirit Gun on the ground and flew over Akarenjya.

" Gavin always knew how to make friends. Whatever you thought he taught you came from me." Genkai clapped her hands together. A large blue knife appeared in her hands. With a tornado of spirit energy she could paralyze Akarenjya." Spirit Wave!"

" Use the move, Akarenjya!"

Genkai appeared to strike Akarenjya in the chest. She waved her knife around and threw it towards Akarenjya. No demon could see Akarenjya in the blinding light surrounding him. If Genkai's attack worked Akarenjya would be too numb to move. The attack cleared away…Akarenjya was still standing. His right arm became a steel dragon arm.

" Wow! Akarenjya just turned his right arm into steel!" Koto shouted into her microphone. " And here comes Genkai ready for another counter-attack."

Genkai charged another ball of spirit energy in her finger. She was charging for her most basic attack. " Spirit Gun!"

Genkai fired a beam of energy towards Akarenjya. Her youth changed from a wrinkly old woman with dried pink hair to a young girl with luscious lavender pink hair. Gavin told Akarenjya about this. Her powers allowed her to change her age…or her cells. Akarenjya couldn't remember which one. But he was going to use a move to change her attack.

" Spirit Reflector!"

Akarenjya used his powers to cast a mighty spell. His hands turned into a bronze shield the same way Bui summoned his giant axe. The shield turned from bronze to white light. Genkai couldn't change the direction of her attack, so it went into his shield and reflected to hit her. Genkai was almost pushed off the stadium, she pushed the blast away. She did not expect Akarenjya could learn that move by himself.

" Where did you learn that move?"

" Your son taught it to me."

" Liar. I never taught Gavin that. Wherever he learned that move didn't come from me."

" Are you ready for the rest of this fight?"

Akarenjya got into his fighting pose. Genkai charged spirit energy. Genkai had second thoughts. If Akarenjya could reflect all her attacks back at her, what could she use against him? Akarenjya could keep up with all her fighting moves.

" I forfeit."

Yusuke and the team couldn't believe what Genkai was saying. Never once had a thought occurred that Genkai would actually quit. But she walked out of the stadium. Ten seconds later she was out.

" The winner of the second round...Akarenjya."

" What did you do that for, Grandma!" Yusuke exclaimed. " Your stupid!"

" You're the stupid one, dimwit. You don't see what that move can do."

" Is it going to kill him?"

" Heh. I wish. The move Spirit Reflector reflects all my spirit powers. If I keep using my moves against him than I would have died."

" Can't you just beat him with your speed?" Kuwabara asked.

" He's too fast for me to catch up with. Before I could easily beat him. But he's been trained well by my son."

" Will the next round participants please present themselves."

Showtaro still wouldn't step into the stadium while Ugo was in great pain. There was no other teammates but Gavin and Iyo. Iyo jumped onto the stadium.

" For the next round we have Iyo against..."

Kuwabara jumped into the stadium to fight like the blockhead he was. But Kuwabara was the second last person they wanted on the stadium. While they were behind he couldn't fight. Kurama jumped on the stadium.

" Kurama."


	46. Chapter 46

Iyo and Kurama were together like Hiei and Ugo. Both of them were the same in one huge way, but their personalities were different—Iyo and Kurama were two peas in the same pot. Kurama smiled at Iyo while Iyo looked at him.

" I say what you did against your last opponent," Kurama said. " You beat him with a different form. In a way you and I are equals"

" You and I are nothing alike, Kurama. I expect a person so smart to know the difference between a fox and the animals that _eat _the fox."

" Fight."

Kurama was the type of demon who liked to think two steps ahead before he got into a fight. Kurama knew Iyo had the ability to fly and shot water projectiles.

" Petals and Thorns!"

Kurama summoned a strong aroma outside his body. It smelled like a catalyst for a rose bush. Dozens of roses were created around Kurama. Iyo looked at the bubbles and created a move of his own.

" Spiraling Bubbles!

Iyo blew bubbles out of his arms. They looked like normal bubbles except for shinning on one side. The bubbles moved towards Kurama's petals and sucked them in.

" Iyo has captured Kurama's petals in his little bubbles."

The bubbles popped. Iyo was just experimenting with Kurama, and from his experiment he learned the thorns were sharper than little knives. One petal flew towards Iyo and cut his hand.

_" Those are some sharp thorns."_

Iyo knew what had to be done. He couldn't blow the petals away like Karasu if he was fighting Kurama. He didn't have heavy armor to protect him like Bui. And he couldn't stretch his fingers or move his organs around like Elder Toguro. Iyo walked without thinking into the swarm of sharp petals.

" _What is he doing?"_ Kurama thought. "_Doesn't he know if he steps into my petals he'll be ripped apart?"_

Iyo walked too close to the roses. The roses went right towards him about to rip him apart. Iyo was about to be ripped apart. The roses bounced off an invisible barrier around him. One by one the rose petals fell to the ground. What everyone thought was a giant bubble Iyo made was really a giant bubble.

" Iyo has surrounded himself in a giant water bubble." Koto announced. "Kurama's attack can't get through the solid globule of Iyo's barrier."

Iyo touched the ground and a giant lake of water filled the stadium. All the petals washed out of the stadium. A giant spear looking figure came out of the bubble and Iyo pushed his hands into the bubble. The bubble rolled towards Kurama about to impact him.

" Bubble Spear!"

Kurama jumped out of the way. Iyo rolled into the wall. Iyo's bubble went into the wall and rolled off. He landed in the stadium. Iyo rolled around the stadium trying to run Kurama over. Kurama couldn't escape the giant moving bubble. He had to use an attack.

" Rose Whiplash!"

Kurama used his powers to transform one of his roses into a green rose. Kurama whipped his whip into every direction. Iyo's bubble rolled towards Kurama. Iyo moved his bubble into Kurama. Kurama whipped the bubble, but his whip only deflected off the solid surface. Kurama rolled out of the way before he was squashed like a pancake.

" Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!"

Paragraph

Kurama swing his rose around in circles. As he did roses flew off. The roses became blades that flew towards Iyo's bubble and popped it on contact. Iyo flew out of the bubble, and fired small hard water balls into the roses that destroyed them on contact. Kurama tried to use his rose whip...Iyo shot it out of his hand.

" Kurama, you are a very devious adversary. But all your moves are exactly the same. All your moves can be thwarted from just one attack."

Iyo's hands created hot steam. He formed two small bubbles both boiling from the inside. The water inside the bubbles were scalding hot, but it didn't affect Iyo at all. Iyo raised the bubble over his head and yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Steaming Rain!"

Iyo sprayed the stadium with extremely hot water. The water could burn anyone's skin worse than mustard gas. His water would burn everyone in the stadium, Juri included, if Gavin didn't command that Juri jump off the stadium and he and Genkai used their powers to shield everyone outside.

Iyo transformed the stadium into his own hot cauldron. He didn't see head nor ear of Kurama anywhere. The heat from Iyo's attack came from Hiei. In Iyo's battle against Midorenjya he learned how to control the different temperatures of heat. In Ugo's battle against Hiei he learned how to control the heat from Hiei's body, which was absorbed while rolling around in his giant bubble, and used for a steam attack. Most demons would be dead.

Iyo heard a strange melodic sound coming from the steaming water. He looked at the water and saw white lightning zapping out. Then a giant leaf that looked like a butterfly and Kurama flew out of the water.

" I can't believe this fox."

Kurama's entire appearance changed. He was no longer the Kurama in the yellow Chinese martial arts uniform; he wore a white martial arts uniform. His red hair was replaced with long white hair. His eyes were smaller, his nose was barely visible, and he had a cocky look on his face.

" Kurama has transformed into Yoko Kurama," Yusuke said.

" We can thank Suzuki for the medicine he gave him," Kuwabara said. " and we can thank Genkai for not killing him."

" It was my pleasure."

Yoko Kurama flew just like Iyo. Together they looked like Daedalus and Icarus. Iyo could feel the sun better than anyone else, felt the gentle winds of the island in his hair. The island was beautiful. The debris of a giant rock in the forest, a beautiful sea, and seagulls practically singing for his arrival. Iyo and Yoko looked into each other's eyes.

" Your the charasmatic member of the team. I want to see your true power."


	47. Chapter 47

Iyo had another special talent. When he was reincarnated as a deceased demon he gained the memories of the demon. Iyo couldn't say everything about the demon, but sometimes he recalled memories. The memories showed up in his dreams. He used to work for Yoko Kurama. The nefarious Yoko Kurama fights with the strength of the horizon, could grow a field for five harms in seconds, and kills his own demons paying other demons to kill them. Kurama escaped to the human world in the form of a fox and met his end there. His body passed into the soul of an infant. The infant became his vessel. When he became strong enough to take care of himself he would leave the infant's mother and go back to the Demon World. But even the bandit, ruthless, and indestructible Kurama lost against a mother's love.

Iyo hated Kurama. Should he feel sorry about Kurama being trapped in the body of a human? Whether he was Hiei or Genki, Kurama was still a demon. Iyo was human. He felt the trickles of human blood. His fear heightened every day he was away from his parents. He lived the souls of two demons—not one—and both of them wanted to take over. Iyo wanted to be a beautiful butterfly, stat in his chrysalis until he could emerge and help the world. Kurama—Yoko Kurama, just wanted to take things that weren't his.

Iyo hated Yoko Kurama's smirk worst of all. From the tip of his wings a small water ball swirled. The water swirled larger and larger. Iyo's wings changed color. His wings turned blue, and a picture of a forest was drawn on his wings. The pictures showed a butterfly flying through a forest with tornados chasing him.

" Water Tornado!"

Iyo flapped his wings. Three tornados the size of Kurama whirled out of his wings. Yoko Kurama flew away from. Without looking—Yoko Kurama—the tornados hit Yoko Kurama in the back. Yoko turned around and smiled.

" This form is just lumbering around trying to hurt me. You'll never stop the legendary bandit Yoko Kurama like this."

Yoko Kurama talked a big fight, but in the end all he did was run away. He dived towards the stadium with his leaf butterfly wings. Iyo followed him with his wings. Yoko and Iyo were almost the same speed. Iyo was faster than Kurama and catching up to him. Iyo almost had him if Yoko's wings didn't vanish and he landed on the stadium.

Iyo tried grabbing Kurama. A bamboo forest grew in the stadium shrouding Kurama inside. The forest would grow into the stadium if Gavin's wall didn't stop anything from leaving the stadium other than people…and demons. The bamboo forest was destroyed. Something big came out of the ground. Another one came out as well. They were plants. They had small heads that looked like demons; they had a bulb in their stomachs that opened up for green plant jaws to hiss.

" What the hell are those things!" Iyo exclaimed.

" These are the Ojigi Plants." Yoko said in his cool and calm voice. " They are the most powerful plants that ever grow."

" That's not fair!" Gavin shouted. " He summoned a creature outside the ring!"

" Like your one to talk," Showtaro said. " The first time we met you summoned a giant heat man to kill my leader."

Iyo was safe in the air. Ojigi plants were big, but they were rooted into the ground. It wasn't like they had wings. Iyo didn't know Ojigi plants could fire laser beams. One Ojigi plant surprised Iyo and fired at him. Iyo swerved just in time to dodge.

Iyo was just a moving target to the Ojigi plants. They looked at him and saw a very tasty treat. They attacked him the same way dragons attacked birds. They fired purple cannon. Iyo flew higher and rolled to the left. When it looked like going higher wouldn't save him he went down, but not enough for the Ojigi plants to harm any demon in the stadium. The only thing that went through Iyo's mind, other than the Ojigi plants, was Gavin's voice.

" Iyo. If those Ojigi Plants touch you then you will die."

" Thank you for that concise allegation, Gavin," Showtaro said sarcastically." as if we didn't already know that?"

Iyo couldn't dodge the plants in the air forever. Flying in the air was tiring. Iyo couldn't fly forever. It was more tiring than running, racing, and paddling. Iyo couldn't keep up with his wingspan. Iyo lost control and fell towards the stadium ground.

Iyo plummeted too fast. He fell right into the Ojigi plants. One Ojigi plant caught him in its mouth. Then another Ojigi plant moved up to that plant and covered Iyo. Every Ojigi plant in the stadium went towards Iyo; their bodies together made a giant ball of Ojigi plants feasting on Iyo's flesh.

" My Ojigi plants will be feeding on you. Soon you will die." Yoko Kurama looked at Juri. Gavin pushed Juri towards the stadium. Yoko Kurama kneeled down and looked into Juri's quivering eyes. " You would be declaring me the victor now."

Kurama was right. Since Iyo was practically eaten he was no longer a contestant. Juri jumped back on the stadium and walked up to Yoko. Kurama walked away from the stadium with an ego full of confident.

" Ummm. The winner of the third round is Kuram..."

Before Juri could finish her announcement, the bulb of an Ojigi plant vanished. The only thing left of the plant was its roots. Half of the plants vanished. Only leaves and heads were left. Yoko could hear the sound of body parts flying. His Ojigi plants were trapped in different shapes: sphere, hexagon, triangle, octagon, and cubes. Every shape was made of bubbles.

Yoko recognized this power. It was the ability to transport different things into different parts of the world. Yoko turned around. A man so handsome he gave Yoko a bad look.

"Finally you get to see my true form."


	48. Chapter 48

Kurama heard about the demon Wau'tu. Wau'tu wasn't like Yoko. Wau'tu preferred to spend time around humans than in the presence of demons. He was a guardian. He protected forests than Kurama ever grew. Juri nervously smiled.

" Never mind. The battle will continue with Yoko Kurama and the Mighty Wau'tu."

Yoko pulled a single strand of silver hair from his head. Yoko used his powers to turn his hair into a rose. Yoko turned that rose into a long whip. Yoko twirled the whip over his head and lashed it at Wau'tu. Wau'tu raised his second finger. A bubble appeared into his finger and he fired it towards Yoko's whip. The bubble sucked in matter. It sucked in Yoko's whip. Yoko dropped his whip before it was sucked in.

" Those attacks won't affect me."

Yoko pulled another strand of his hair out. Yoko turned that single strand of hair into another rose, and turned the rose into his long whip. Yoko pulled out another strand of hair turning it into a rose. Yoko converted it from a rose into another long whip. If Wau'tu sucked one whip in Yoko would still have a whip to fight with.

Yoko whipped his left whip towards Wau'tu. His whip was slow because he was holding a second whip and didn't have momentum for a powerful lash. Wau'tu fired a bubble the size of a marble towards Kurama. Everything in its path the bubble absorbed. Kurama dropped his whip and lashed the other one towards Wau'tu. The little bubble moved horizontally towards Kurama's whip and sucked in a piece from the middle.

" I told you those attacks won't affect me. I am the transporter of the demon world."

Yoko summoned another whip. This time his whip entangled his right arm making a sword out of the grass. Yoko got close to Wau'tu and swung his sword towards Wau'tu's neck. Wau'tu moved so fast out of the way it looked like there were copies of him. Yoko wondered where he went when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Yoko swing his sword into Wau'tu's neck, the sword was sealed inside a giant bubble.

" So close."

The bubble popped along with Yoko's sword. Only a few vines were left on Yoko's hand. The branches flew right off when Wau'tu punched Yoko in the stomach. Yoko Kurama was injured. He was hemorrhaging fleeting gasps of pain, and the crowd cheered _for _it.

" Wau'tu. Wau'tu. Wau'tu." The demons in the stadium chanted.

" Thank you." Wau'tu opened his mouth in a small hole as a giant bubble blew out. The bubble sucked Yoko inside. Instead of disappearing like all of his previous attacks, Yoko Kurama was just stuck. " I am the proprietor of hero's. The strong, the amazing, and the guardian of the sea."

Yoko created a whip in his hand he lashed into the bubble. The whip bounced off and the thorn hit Yoko under his eyes. Yoko didn't feel a thing. The bubble lifted itself off the ground and floated over the stadium. In that transparent bubble Yoko's hair color changed from silver to red.

" Kurama!" Yusuke gasped.

" What happened?" Kuwabara said like a big dope. "It hasn't been fifteen minutes yet, has it?"

" No," Genkai said. " It must decrease in time every time he uses it."

Kurama wasn't just back to his weaker self; he also didn't have any strength to conjure a single attack. This time Kurama couldn't rely on blood to save him. Kurama fell out of his bubble into the stadium. Kurama felt the pain of all the Saint Beasts stepping on him. He made loud struggling noises trying to stand up.

" Are you going to give up fighting?" Wau'tu asked. " You disappoint me."

" I have to keep fighting." Kurama managed to get back on his feet. He pulled a red rose from his martial arts uniform. He tried conjuring a Rose Whip…the rose exploded.

" You don't even have enough strength to summon another Rose Whip. There's nothing you can do to fight me."

" Maybe I don't have enough strength to summon my Rose Whip but I can fight with my martial arts. "

Kurama had to be bluffing. He believed martial arts could match up against Wau'tu? It was the funniest thing Wau'tu heard all day…if only it was a joke. Kurama jumped towards Wau'tu and threw his fists into him. Wau'tu easily dodged the first punch. Kurama kicked his foot into Wau'tu's neck. Wau'tu breathed a bubble into Kurama's foot, and another one for his other foot. Kurama couldn't move. His body became still as a statue. Wau'tu could send Kurama's feet into any place he wanted. He picked up Kurama and threw him to the ground.

" Your marital arts are not half bad." Wau'tu reached his fingers into his sleeve. He pulled out a tiny seed. Most people didn't notice when there was seeds inside their body, but Wau'tu knew they weren't ordinary seeds. " If only you could hide your death seeds better."

" Count down! One…Two…Three…"

The death seeds were Kurama's only chance of winning. Wau'tu was the most powerful opponent Kurama ever faced. Kurama wouldn't give up no matter how strong his opponents were. If only Kurama still had his Rose Whip…

" Get up, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

" Six…Seven…Eight…"

Kurama still had a chance to win. He stood up before the ten second count. Kurama got down on his knee. Large plants threw from his back. They looked like five needles heading for Wau'tu's chest. Wau'tu thought Kurama was going to suck the blood out of him. Wau'tu blocked the needles moving his hand over his chest. The needles went right through his hand and black plants grew.

" This is a sudden change of events," Koto announced. " Kurama has planted seeds inside Wau'tu's hand and they've transformed into death looking plants."

" Blood sucking plants. How bade."

Wau'tu felt no pain from attacks such as these. They were just needle shots to him. However, they were impossible for him to pull out alone. He used his water powers to summon a small bubble in his arm and the plant was gone.

" Your attacks are pointless against me. I can move anything you use to another dimension."

Wau'tu expected to see Kurama and instead he was greeted by Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama should've been trapped inside Kurama forever. Wau'tu puzzled what could have brought him back. In Kurama's left hand was a whip. The whip was wrapped around Kurama's plant. The whip was drilled through the right side of Kurama's leech sucking plant. Kurama absorbed the energy Wau'tu's blood gave the plant. The side-effects of his medicine kicked in and Kurama became Yoko.

" Clever boy."

Wau'tu didn't have time to use a different dimension bubble. Kurama raised his whip over his head and lashed it at Wau'tu. Wau'tu was smacked off his feet and feel off the stadium. Even the strongest demons like Wau'tu could be defeated by a single blind spot. Wau'tu changed back into Iyo as Juri began the countdown.

" Eight…Nine…Ten! The winner of the third round...Kurama."


	49. Chapter 49

Iyo regained consciousness. Yoko Kurama transformed into regular Kurama. Kurama was pondering something about him and Yoko Kurama. Iyo was angry. He was the first one to lose in the final round. It made him feel…inferior. It was a very child-like symptom, but Iyo wasn't even twenty yet.

Iyo had friends who would help him get through this pain. He could yammer on about anything to Gavin and he would listen to every word. No, this wasn't a sign that Iyo was gay, just he had what was called 'gay' side.

" Hey, you did your best, Iyo," Gavin reassured. " If anyone causes you trouble for losing I'll take care of them personally."

" Thanks for your friendly enthusiasm Gavin, but that doesn't take the cake. Shut up and let me bicker in silence."

" What's biting him?" Showtaro asked.

" Iyo's just a sore loser," Gavin said. " He doesn't like people thinking their better than him. But don't worry. All this commotion will make him a better fighter."

" Will the next contestants please step on the stadium."

" That's you, kid?" Gavin said.

" Huh? Why me?" Showtaro asked.

" Because there's five of us and five of them. We all get the chance to fight. Yusuke is mine. You can fight that dope Kuwabara."

" Are you sure you're up to this, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara smiled confidently putting his hands on his waist and laughing." Of course I'm up to this. It's not like we are facing those Toguro brothers."

Showtaro already climbed on the stadium. Kuwabara also walked on the stadium. He looked at how small Showtaro was and laughed at him.

" You have a big ego that belies that strong body."

" I'm going to squash you with my new move."

" Let the fourth round of Team Maddening Whispers Showtaro and Team Urameshi Kuwabara begin. Fight."

Kuwabara pulled a sheath out of his pocket. The sheath didn't have a blade attached to it. It appeared useless and unusable. Kuwabara squeezed both his hands into the sheath. A giant blade grew out of the sheath. It was purple with spikes protruding from it.

" That's one giant sword," Kurama said.

" That's the new move Kuwabara's been talking about?" Yusuke said.

" He should be careful not to drop it," Genkai laughed. " He could hurt someone."

Kuwabara revelled at his giant sword. Demons in the stadium were scared Kuwabara would beat Showtaro with such a giant sword. Showtaro didn't flinch from the sword. All he saw was the sheath.

Kuwabara's giant sword was sucked back into its sheath. " What happened to my sword?" Kuwabara waved his sheath. Then he squeezed the sheath but his sword still didn't emerge. " It's useless."

" My power can amplify the power of anything I touch. I can also take away amplified powers at will."

Kuwabara angrily dropped his sheath in the ground. He hated when he couldn't use something. Kuwabara used his powers to summon two of the exact same orange swords into his hands.

" You can take away my big sword but you can't take away my Spirit Sword. Double Spirit Sword."

Kuwabara charged at Showtaro with his two spirit swords. But when Kuwabara swung his swords Showtaro disappeared. Kuwabara freaked out when it happened, and believed he won. What really happened was Showtaro shrank to the size of an ant and crawled onto Kuwabara's pants. Showtaro pulled down Kuwabara's pants for everyone to see his underwear.

Kuwabara lost his Spirit Swords pulling up his pants. He could hear them, everyone in the stadium laughing at him. The audience, Botan, Keiko, Koenma, his sister Shizuru looked like she wish she was dead so she couldn't see her little brother make a fool of himself, Yukina's face turned red as she covered it with her hand, Gavin was laughing, and even Yusuke, Kurama, and Genkai were laughing.

" Come out here and fight me like a man!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kuwabara saw a balloon blowing up on the stadium floor. It started off as a little balloon and then it became a life size figure. It was Showtaro. Kuwabara angrily ran at Showtaro, without his Spirit Sword, and swung with his closed fists, much weaker than if he had his Spirit Sword. Showtaro pressed his fingers into Kuwabara's stomach. is fingers glow yellow from the amplified power and pushed Kuwabara down.

" I understand. You are the weakest member of Team Urameshi."

Kuwabara didn't like being called weak. In his code he would finish a fight until the end no matter how ugly it got. Kuwabara used his powers to summon his Spirit Sword. He raised his Spirit Sword up and swung it at Showtaro, the sword moved like a serpent until it hit Showtaro in the chest.

" Spirit Whip Sword!"

Showtaro coughed blood out of his mouth. It was what he got for undermining Kuwabara. In the crowd he could hear murmuring of demons questioning his fighting ability. In his side he saw Gavin worried about him. And behind him he could hear the loud shouts of the team leader raving Kuwabara.

" Kuwabara's gonna win!" Yusuke yelled cheerfully. " He's going to kick that guy's ass! Go Kuwabara!"

" Hahahahaha! What were you saying about me being the weakest member of the team? I just kicked your ass, so who's laughing now?"

Showtaro hated the big ape. He got lucky with one attack and he thinks he's the alpha of the ground. Showtaro was going to show him who the better fighter was. His body glow yellow with amplified power. Showtaro took off his shirt and threw it into the stadium. He then cracked his knuckles preparing for a close up fight.

" You are a fool. You think all your attacks have been hurting me? All you've been doing is prolong this quietus. Your going to see my secret move."


	50. Chapter 50

" Secret move?" Akarenjya said. " What is Showtaro talking about? He doesn't have a secret move."

" Yeah," Gavin said. " _Wait a minute. Yesterday I was woken up by strange noises. I followed those noises and found someone absorbing the light and darkness. I sleuthed through the trees and saw a man. It was still dark so I couldn't see the face of that person. But I remember seeing sharp claws against the trees. I think they were Showtaro's._"

Showtaro's body glows with the same color as his amplify ability. Darkness was absorbed everywhere. Showtaro absorbed it from everyone's shadows. Each shadow halve like a clean cut through the center.

All the darkness went to Showtaro's right hand. Kuwabara tried to summon his Spirit Sword, but for some reason nothing happened with his Spirit Sword. Showtaro's hand became a giant sword made from the shadows of everything in the stadium, and solidified into a deadly weapon. Showtaro raised his sword up and slashed.

" Burning Creed Slash!"

Kuwabara tried dodging Showtaro's attack. Remaining shadows created chains around Kuwabara's legs. He couldn't move. He was stuck in the induced chaos when Showtaro sliced through his chest. Showtaro turned his giant sword back into his hand, and Kuwabara fell down, wriggling like he suffered a seizure.

" Kuwabara!" Yusuke jumped off the grass and ran into the stadium to help Kuwabara.

" Hold it!" Juri said " The rules state that no other teammate can enter the stage until the match is over."

" Screw that! My friend Kuwabara is skewered!"

" Rules are rules. And you will obey them if you want to-"

" It's alright, Juri." Koto said in the announcement booth " At least let Yusuke check to see if his friend is alright. It's what an honorable person would do."

Yusuke pushed through Juri as he ran up to Kuwabara. Juri thought about how rude Yusuke was. Genkai then jumped on the stadium and pushed through Juri as well. Genkai used her spiritual healing on Kuwabara. After the healing Yusuke picked Kuwabara up and walked out of the stadium with him.

" Since Kuwabara is too weak to walk for himself, the winner of the fourth round is Showtaro."

Everyone had a chance to fight. Ugo fought Hiei, Akarenjya fought Genkai and won, Iyo fought against Kurama and lost, Showtaro just beat Kuwabara with an attack no one even knew he possessed. The only ones left were Gavin and Yusuke. They both knew they would face each other eventually, and that's why they climbed on the stadium together.

XXX

" How you absorbed all of her venom?"

" Mina doesn't have any venom left. We can kill a baby lamb with this venom. What do you think would happen if we used it on a human?"

" Let's find out."

XXX

" The last round will be between Yusuke Urameshi the leader of Team Urameshi against the leader of Team Maddening Whispers Gavin."

Gavin and Yusuke walked into the center of the stadium. Yusuke looked at Gavin the same way he would look at Toguro if they fought: someone whom he despised but liked at the same time. Gavin raised his hand out for Yusuke to shake.

" We meet face to face for the second time, Yusuke. Let's shake hands to commemorate this righteous battle. Let's punch each other like girls and laugh like kids. It will be anarchy and people love it." Yusuke was never asked to shake hands with anyone in the tournament. He was sure what the little trickster Gavin was up to, but he squeezed his hand. He felt a strong electric jolt in his hands. " Bwahahahaha! I got you with the electric buzzer. It never fails. Do you still have the Spirit Cuffs on?"

" No. I lost them when you permanently strengthen me against Toguro."

" That was probably the brightest and dumbest decision I have ever made. Would I make that decision again to stop Toguro? Probably. If I didn't stop the brothers on that hill, away from all those innocent demons, then those demons would die."

" Are you some kind of pacifist? Let's fight already."

" Oh, but Yusuke, we haven't even done are workout exercises."

" What workout exercises?"

" These ones. I call them my hipper goblins."

Gavin took out a large ball of clay from his pocket. In just two minutes he turned that ball of clay into five tiny little goblins. The five clay goblins became real goblins. They hoped around Yusuke making loud, uproarious sounds. Gavin then danced to the goblins moving his body up and down.

" In a whimsical move Gavin has summoned five hopping, jittery goblins to fight Yusuke. The goblins seem to be only playing with Yusuke, but with those giant sickles they could decapitate him at any moment."

" Workout is over. Time to get serious."

The five goblins turned into little puddles of clay. Gavin dashed towards Yusuke and punched him in the face. Gavin was strong; stronger than Kuwabara but nowhere near as strong as Yusuke. Yusuke grabbed Gavin's arm and threw him out of the stadium. Gavin used his ice powers to create a giant slid of ice.

" Spirit Shotgun!"

Yusuke fired hundreds of small blue projectiles towards Gavin. The Spirit Shotgun was much larger than Genkai's Spirit Shotgun, and Gavin had to thank his mother giving Yusuke some of her powers and Gavin's acceleration for that.

A small fireball burned in Gavin's right hand. Gavin consumed the fireball in his mouth. He moved the fireball around in his mouth like eating a whole potato and breathed a flamethrower into Yusuke's Spirit Shotgun. His attack overpowered Yusuke's shotgun, and then burned through the center of the stadium.

" Ask me how I would like to die?" Gavin said.

" Okay...How would you like to die?"

" When I'm one hundred years old, in a beach, with my very attractive demon wife, and choking on a piece of shrimp."

Yusuke was confused. Why did Gavin always try warming up to him? Yusuke hardly knew him besides he was Genkai's son. Gavin consistently told the same jokes to him, laughed at him, and looked at everything with a smile. He was the nicest boy Yusuke ever met.

" There's only you and me, Yusuke. If you win our team will be tied. If I win then our team wins. But just because we are trying to beat each other doesn't mean we can't be friends. Want to hear something funny?"

Gavin walked up to Yusuke with a friendly smile on his face. Yusuke growled as his fists created a burning spirit energy. It would take more than spirit energy to scare Gavin away. He leaned into Yusuke's right ear and whispered a joke about a chicken and an overpriced sushi bar.

" Hahahaha! You crazy bastard!" Yusuke and Gavin laughed in union. Together they looked like two merry idiots. Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina were silent. " I'm still going to beat you, but we can still be friends."

In the top of the stadium next to groups of other demons, there was a person wearing a cloak made of spiders watched Gavin make a fool of himself with Yusuke.

" You did well trying to recorrect what should have been the world's demise. You are an authentic boy. It's too bad you didn't have the aptitude to know when things go too smoothly. The Egen sends their unhappiest welcome."

A spider crawled down from the man's cloths and crawled into his hand. It transformed into a long needle. The tip contained very small but potent venom. The needle flew out of his hand, sailing through the crowd of demons; it went right into Gavin's neck.

A small red trickle dripped from Gavin's eye. It trickled once and trickled again. Gavin coughed loudly for everyone to hear. His eyes changed from white to yellow, and his pupils were scarred with black teeth marks. Genkai jumped on the stadium. She barely had time for her spiritual healing. She healed Gavin's wound, but she couldn't stop the effects. She and her son were too late.

To Be Continued—Demon Alliance


End file.
